The Story of her Life
by Hinata6
Summary: An abandoned friend. A jealous girlfriend. A returned first love. An confused Uchiha and the cheating fiancée. Love can be a wonderful thing but it also can be painful to the delicate heart. Sasuke x Hinata x Deidara, slight KabuHina in the beginning
1. Part 1

The story of her Life

Summary: Hyuga Hinata is a normal girl once lived in Konoha City, who had grew up with her best friend Deidara. They were always seen together and never apart, the Hyuga girl had he huge crush on her best friend and finally told him her feelings only to be turned down. Few days afterwards Hinata's family moved from Konoha City to the Tea County. Deidara felt terrible for leaving things the way they were and told Hinata that he was best to forget about him…she didn't want to but as the years went by she did. And she met him…Uchiha Sasuke

Pairing: DeiHinaSasu, DeiHina, SasuHina, DeiIno, SasuSaku (I hate this pairing but I really needed to do this pairing in this story)

Side note: For all those SasuSaku haters out there, trust me I'm one of you guys as well. I hate this pairing more than anything but I need to do this pairing for this story. So what I'm trying to say is that Sasuke will be dating Sakura when he meets Hinata…but later on in the story SasuHina will be in the story xD

Ages: Hinata (23), Deidara (25), Sasuke (23), Ino (23), Sakura (23) Naruto (23) Kiba (23) Kakashi (37)

OC: Shinichi (15); and this is the Shinichi from Nana, in case anyone was curious lol.

**I just re-uploaded all the chapters to add in the scene dividers because fanfiction took out all my space dividers Dx **

Hyuga Hinata gave a big wide yawn, stretched catlike for a moment and then jumped out of bed. Naked, she walked to her bathroom and stepped under the shower, enjoying the feel of the warm water as it cascaded down her body. Briskly she soaped herself, humming cheerfully. She felt good. It was a beautiful day and the world was hers for the taking. Wrapping herself in the soft towel robe, Hinata padded out onto her balcony and surveyed the view that she never got tired of. It was still early, just seven and the air was fresh and tangy, the salt-laden breeze of the sea caressing her wet tangled hair, blowing it across her face. She loved this time of the day. Everything was fresh and young, even the city and the docks on the other side of the river seemed calmer, less frenetic and jaded at this hour of the morning. She looked down from her balcony to see her friend Sasuke looking up at her smiling.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun" She smiled cheerfully as she looked down at him waving. Then noticing wearing a towel she quickly ran back into the house to change into her clothes. Sasuke was a very good friend of her who she met when her family first moved to the Tea Country five years ago. He had become a good friend of hers and she was very glad to have met someone like him.

She had finally put on all of her clothes and just in time too as she heard someone knocking on her door. She walked towards the door as she flipped her blue long hair behind her back as opened the door.

"Sasuke-kun, what brings you here?" She asked cheerfully as she opened the door more so he could come in if he wanted to. Sasuke smiled as he nodded his head and walked inside.

"Well originally I was just taking my daily morning walk and I happen to walk down your street. I didn't think that you would have been up this morning but I guess I was wrong" He stated with a smirk as he looking in towards her living room as he walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"I see…I didn't have anything planned today I just woke up early today" She said as she walked over towards him and sat down next to on the couch. She had always thought that Sasuke was a very handsome male but he had a girlfriend so she tries her best not to get attach to Sasuke in that way.

"Well I'm not doing anything today so do you maybe want to grab some breakfast with Sakura and I?" Sasuke asked as he looked at her. Sasuke was a very smart male but at times could be a little dense.

"Iie…I don't wanna interrupt anything between you two…" Hinata said to him. _"Besides I don't want to feel like a third wheel" _Hinata thought to herself as she sighed.

"Well you won't be interrupting anything, Sakura has a friend that's in town that's coming along with us…so please come" He begged as he smiled at her.

She just wanted to glomp him right then and there as she looked at him but she refrained from doing so. "I guess it won't hurt to come along" She smiled cheerfully at him. He nodded as he stood up. "Well let's go shall we, Hina-chan" He called her by a nickname that he started calling her around the time he first met her. She blushed and nodded her head.

"Hai, let me just grab my purse and I'll be ready" He nodded his head as he waited by the door for her to come. After awhile of knowing Hinata he has become rather protective of her. He knows Sakura doesn't really approve to his friendship with the kind and shy Hyuga girl but she still tries to be friends with her. He smiles to himself at Sakura's effort.

"Okay I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I couldn't find my purse" She laughed nervously.

"It's okay…come" He said as he opened the door and began to walk out of the door. Hinata soon followed as she closed the door behind herself and locked the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the two finally made it to the diner they were both greeted by a cheerful Sakura who ran towards the two. "Sasuke-kun you're here!" She said loudly as she hugged him. She then looked over at Hinata and she smiled. "And you're here as well Hinata-san. Oh that's good you get to meet some of my friend from out of town" She stated as he eyes widened at the fact as she nodded and smiled.

"O-Oh okay then…that will be nice Sakura-san" She giggled lowly at her cheerful bubbly personality. Sasuke glanced over at Hinata when he heard her giggle as he smiled to himself.

The three then walked into the diner and sat in the biggest booth they could find. Hinata glanced over at the couple who was sitting down next to each other idle talking. She felt as if she were the third wheel. She hated this feeling especially since she had a secret crush on the raven haired male.

"Oh they are here. INO-CHAN! OVER HERE" Sakura shouted out loudly. Hinata didn't bother looking towards the person that was coming over towards them, all she was thinking about was being the third wheel.

"Ino-chan this is my boyfriend Sasuke-kun and this is our friend Hinata-san. Everyone this is Ino-chan my best friend…and her boyfriend Deidara" Hinata's head shot straight up at that name as she slowly turned her head towards the male. It was in fact the same Deidara that she once knew. She couldn't believe that it was him…but did he remember her? He sure wasn't reacting in the same way she was acting…maybe it wasn't him.

Sasuke watched as Hinata stared at the male as he looked back over at the male who stared at Hinata for a few second before looking back over at Ino and smiled warmly at her.

"Please sit down you two" Sakura stated as she motioned for them to sit down. Ino nodded her head while Hinata scooted over a bit so that they could sit down. She wanted to leave but she didn't want to seem rude after all Sasuke had invited her here and it would be rude to leave when she hadn't even been there that long.

"So how long have you and Sasuke been dating?" Ino asked while wearing a smirk. Sakura blushed as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's arm as she smiled. "We have been together for five years now, what about you and Deidara?"

"Well Deidara and I have been together for almost five years now too" Ino smiled. Hinata glanced over at Ino, she didn't seem to remember her face but does remember Deidara getting together with a girl before she moved…but this male didn't even seem to have known her.

"_It must not be Deidara then…" _ She thought sadly.

"Ne, Hinata-san you have been very quiet. Is anything on your mind?" Sakura asked while looking at her in concern. Sasuke seemed to have been concerned as well but didn't say anything.

"Iie, I'm fine…demo I have to leave so I'll see you two later. And it was very nice meeting you Ino-san and Deidara-san" She bowed as she quickly left the table. Sasuke watched her departure while glancing over at the Deidara person noticing how his eyes were slightly narrowed.

"I'm going to go see if she's okay" Sasuke mumbled as he stood up. Sakura looked up at him in shock.

"B-But I'm sure she's fine Sasuke-kun" Sakura tried to say to him.

"Iie…I know her and she's not fine. I'll be back okay" He stated as he turned back to look over at Sakura and smiled. He noticed how Deidara was looking at him with wide eyes.

"It was nice to meet Ino and Deidara" Sasuke stated as he turned around and hurried out of the diner after Hinata. When he left Sakura sigh sadly. "He always does that…" Ino and Deidara looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Deidara asked.

"Well…sometimes it seems as if he likes her but I think it's just me being jealous" She stated with a chuckle. Ino smiled weakly at her while Deidara looked as if he were in deep thought.

"_Hinata…" _

Xxxxxxxx

"Hina-chan, please wait" The male called out to her. Hinata stopped as she turned around looking at Sasuke as she smiled faintly.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" She asked slightly confused as to why he went after her.

"What's wrong? Did you know that guy or something?" He noticed how silent Hinata remained after awhile before she spoke.

"I think I do…before I came here I use to live in Konoha City and there I knew of a Deidara who was my best friend and I loved him very much but he…turned me down saying we should just stay as friends because he had a girlfriend and he didn't view me in that way. Shortly after that my father told me that we were moving here" She took a paused for a moment before resuming in what she was saying.

"The day my family moved here Deidara told me to forget about him…and that was the last time I seen him and the last thing that he said to me" She stated quietly. Sasuke looked at her feeling anger towards the male the turned her down.

"But I am fine….I'm just going to go home now" She stated with a smile. Sasuke stared at her for a few moments as he spoke.

"Let me walk you home, I-"

"No, you go with Sakura-chan and the others…I'll be fine" She smiled at him. "You're a good friend and I thank you for that Sasuke-kun" He said nothing but stare at her as he watched her retreating form walk away.

Xxxxxxxx

"So is she okay? I didn't think that you were actually coming back" Sakura stated as she looked at him with a worried expression on her face. He merely smirked as he sat back down.

"Is she…okay?" Deidara asked causing Ino to look at him with a confused expression. Sasuke glanced over at Deidara for a moment as he spoke.

"She's just fine actually…it seems you look very familiar to her from a person from her past that she misses" Sasuke stated as he closed his eyes with a smirk forming on his lips. He was about to say more to it but didn't say anything because Sakura was near and knew if she heard what he was going to say she would become jealous.

"So Deidara looks like a person from her past? I see he must have been an old boyfriend or something seeing how her expression looked when she first saw you" Ino pointed out to everyone. Deidara remain silent not saying a word for a moment as he looked down at his hands.

"Ne, ne Ino-chan I have to go to the bathroom…come with me" Sasuke already knew what that meant…girl talk.

When the girls left Deidara glanced over at Sasuke. "So your relation with Hinata is pretty well, yeah?" He asked the Uchiha.

"Hn, yes…she's my best friend" Sasuke then glanced up over at Deidara. "Say…you really do know her…don't you?" Deidara slightly stiffened up a bit as he narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Hai…I know her"

"Then why did you act as if you didn't know her?" He asked while growling lowly.

"Because…she needs to forget about our friendship…forget about me. She is one who tends to get attached to men that are close with her and its best if I stay away from her" He mumbled.

Sasuke thought about his words and realized that he and Hinata are close and have been for five years now and he has yet to see her act as if she loved him. "Hm, so you say…" Is all Sasuke could say as he closed his eyes.

"Where does she live? I need to speak with her, un"

"She lives in those tower apartments up the street but-"Before he could even finish Deidara stood up.

"Please tell Ino that I needed to go back to the hotel to get something there that I left" He said as he left the diner.

"C-Chotto Matte!" Sasuke shouted out to him but it fell on deaf ears. "Damn it…"

Xxxxxxxx

Hinata was almost home when she felt someone reach out grab her arm. She almost let out a scream until she heard a familiar voice whisper her name.

"Hinata…gomen" He whispered as he held her closer towards his body. "Gomen…gomen" He whispered in her ear over and over feeling his shirt becoming wet. He knew that she was crying and it felt as if it were his entire fault. "I'm so sorry that i treated you like I did. I'm so sorry…" He stated as he kissed the top of her head. She held onto his shirt tightly but then she leaned away from him.

"Deidara-kun…I-I really missed you" She confessed as she looked up at him. She noticed the look in his eyes, which was full of guilt. She knew that he felt bad for ending their friendship like he did.

"I missed you too Hinata. You know…I'm engaged" He whispered to her.

Hinata remained silent for awhile as she looked up at him before looking back down at the ground. She couldn't believe that he was engaged…the man that she once loved and still loves is engaged. She took a few steps back with her eyes still on the ground.

"I-I see…well I have to go now. I have lots of things to do and-…well it was nice seeing you again Deidara…" She mumbled as she quickly walked into the apartment building.

Deidara stood there not knowing what to say or do. He wanted to go after her but he couldn't get his legs to move.

"Hinata…I'm sorry"

Xxxxxxxx

Sasuke sat there trying to figure out what he was going to say to the girls when they came back to find Deidara not there. As he was sitting there with a deepened scowl on his face trying to think he heard Sakura's voice brings him out of his thoughts.

"Where is Deidara?" She asked while looking at her boyfriend. He glanced at her before looking over at the blonde next to her who was wearing a worried facial expression.

"He said that he had to get something at the hotel that he forgot" Sasuke stated coolly as he looked over at Ino. He hated lying to them especially Ino who he barely knew but he figured it was for the best. But he couldn't help but wonder what the male was going to say to Hinata. He knew that he was going to try and find her but what he didn't understand was how it angered him to know that Hinata loves that guy…

Ino remained completely silent for a good ten seconds before speaking as she turned to her best friend and smiled weakly. "Thank you for meeting us here Sakura-chan and it was nice meeting you as well Sasuke-san. But I'm afraid I must go now, but I will call you later tonight Sakura-chan" She smiled at Sakura as she lean forward and hugged her friend before glancing back at Sasuke and waving at him.

When she left Sakura looked back at Sasuke sternly. "Alright spill it mister" Sasuke merely raised his eyebrow as he stared at her.

"Spill what? What are you talking about?"

"Deidara, you know where he went didn't you? Tell me what happened while we were gone" She asked as she finally sat down in the booth sitting across from him.

The raven haired male sighed deeply as he brought his hand up to his face dragging it down. "What I'm about to tell you Sakura stays between you and me. That means don't go running back telling Ino this" He watched her carefully noting how she nodded her head. He inhaled as he closed his eyes before reopening them.

"Deidara…he knows Hinata, she's from his past" Sakura's eyes widened at this as she parted her lips to speak but Sasuke shook his head indicating her not to speak. "From what Hinata told me they were once best friends, he was someone that she loved but Deidara turned her down for someone else. Deidara didn't really go back to the hotel…he went after Hinata but I haven't a clue what he was going to say to her" Sasuke stated to his girlfriend.

Sakura was beyond speechless; she didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe what she was hearing but the shocked expression that had consumed her face was now gone and replaced with a small frown. "What a minute here! Why would Deidara leave just to go to Hinata-san if he doesn't love her? Is it a small possibility that he might love her?" Sakura asked. If this was true she was worried about her best friend Ino getting hurt by the male.

"Who knows what's in that guys head…" The raven haired male mumbled under his breath. "Come on let's go, I want to stop by Naruto's for a bit" Sakura groaned slightly but nodded her head.

Xxxxxxxx

The blonde couldn't help but to think something was wrong when the Uchiha told her that Deidara left to get something at the hotel. She thought back to her boyfriend's expression whenever he looked over at the blue haired woman. She wasn't jealous but something didn't seem right. Well maybe she was a little bit jealous…but she was very curious.

"_Why do I have this feeling that he isn't even at the hotel?" _ She thought to herself as she finally made her way to the large building as she opened the door quickly to get inside. She was going to use the elevator but she was too much of a hurry so she took the stairs and ran like the wind up to the eleventh floor.

She was beyond tired once she reached her floor but nevertheless she made it and went straight to their room as she stood in front of the door, staring at their hotel room number '308'. She took a deep breath as she quickly and opened the door.

"Deidara-kun are you here!" She mildly shouted as she breathed heavily while looking around the room, only to find that no one was there but her. She let go of the door handle slowly as she fell to the ground. "D-Deidara-kun…where are you?" She mumbled to herself.

"What are you doing, un?" The deep voice asked. Ino stiffened up as she slowly turned her head to see Deidara looking down at her.

"W-Where were you? Sasuke-san said that you came here but you clearly weren't here. Where were you?" She asked once more as she turned around as she stood up.

"I was downstairs in that little café" Deidara stated as he gazed into her blue eyes.

"I see…" She said in a whisper.

"So what happened with Sasuke and Sakura?"

"I left to go find you…" She said while not looking at him while the air was suddenly filled with tension.

"I see…I see" Deidara mumbled as he let his mind wonder to someone that was not Ino.

Xxxxxxxx

"Oi! Baka! Open the door" Sasuke yelled through the door as he started banging on the door. Sakura laughed nervously as she touched Sasuke's arm.

"S-Sasuke-kun is it really necessary to yell like that?"

"Tch, the dobe always has me waiting outside his door for long periods of time. So I yell and pound on the door making him answer it" He stated as the door soon flew open.

"Sasuke you're here! And you brought Sakura-chan with you demo-"Naruto paused as he looked around the two couple as if he were looking for someone else. "Where is Hinata? She's normally with you two"

"What you'd rather see her than us?" Sasuke asked in a fake hurt tone.

"Eh? No! It's not that it's just…I'm use to seeing her around you two. I don't know the girl that well, you know since I'm never around her like that" Naruto stated which was true. Naruto was never around Hinata, the only time he spend time with her is if she was with Sasuke and Sakura. He remembers when she first moved to town and how Sasuke quickly befriended her, which he found odd but he never said anything about it to him. From what he could gather up from being around Hinata that she was a very humble and soft spoken girl. He could actually see himself becoming friends with her but he never had time since Naruto is currently in a local town band called 'The Unions'.

Naruto was the lead singer in the band and he and his band often went to certain gigs to play but he wants their band to become big but so far nothing happened. He sighed as he glanced back up and over at Sasuke. "Sorry, I sort of dazed off there for a moment" He chuckled nervously.

"Hn, whatever" Sasuke grunted as he walked passed Naruto inside of his apartment as he sat down on the couch.

"Sure come right on in Sasuke and make yourself comfortable while your at it" Naruto said sarcastically as he looked back at Sakura only to notice that she wasn't standing there anymore but sitting down next to Sasuke on his couch. Naruto sighed.

"Geez…" He mumbled as he closed his door. He turned around as he looked at the two as he walked over towards his chair and sat down. "So what brings you two here?"

"Nothing…we just came here" Naruto sighed.

"This early? It's not even 10 AM yet, you're lucky that I'm even up"

Sasuke chuckled knowing that his best friend likes to sleep in late a lot. "Why are you up so early anyways?"

"Ah, band practice starts early today so I had to get up and be there by 11 this morning" Sakura eyes slightly widened at the mention of Naruto's band.

"You know Naruto, I think that you should bring Hinata-san along with you"

"Say what?" Both the raven and blonde hair males said.

"Well Hinata-san is always talking about how she wants to hear your band play. It will make her happy to hear you sing maybe" Sakura stated. Sasuke looked at her as he narrowed his eyes slightly. He didn't like the idea of Hinata spending time with Naruto…but his band mates will be there as well…

"Hrm, well what do you think Sasuke? Do you think I should bring her along?"

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts while glancing over at Naruto for a bit before actually speaking. "Well it wouldn't matter to me, let me call her and-"

"Maybe it's best if Naruto calls and ask her for himself" Naruto noticed the slight jealous in her tone when Sakura said that. He looked over at Sasuke only to notice that he didn't seem to notice the tone by Sakura. The blonde slowly nodded his head as he then grinned.

"Sure I'll call Hinata, just give me her number"

Xxxxxxxx

Hinata laid on her bed replaying the words Deidara spoke to her over and over in her mind.

_I'm in engaged_

She couldn't get that out of her mind. She still loved Deidara, she loved him a lot but it pains her to know that he never viewed her in that way. She was always just the best friend to him and nothing more. She didn't understand it, was she not pretty enough, not smart enough? What was it? She thought back to Ino's looks and in her mind she was a very beautiful woman, to her Ino was much more beautiful than her. She sighed sadly as she turned over on her back letting her arm fly over on the bed with a soft thud.

Her hand hit her phone softly and as soon as it did she felt it vibrate. She turned over as she grabbed her phone looking at the number that was on her caller I.D. She didn't recognize the number and was debating rather or not to answer it. She sighed as she listen to it ring for the fifth time as she finally opened it.

"Hello?" She said softly but in a questioning tone.

"Eh, um…this is me Uzumaki Naruto" She listened to his voice as her eyes slightly widened. She wondered to herself why he was calling her, since she doesn't really think he thinks of her as a friend.

"Hello Uzumaki-san" She finally said.

"Heh, you don't have to call me that. Call me Naruto, but listen well…um as you know I'm in a band and well we normally practice our songs in this downtown studio…do you um maybe want to come with me and watch us practice?" He asked her in an unsure tone, almost as if he were nervous to ask.

"H-Hai! I would love to come and watch Naruto-san and his band practice" She said happily. She knew if she were to know it would help her take her mind off of Deidara.

"Oh really? That's great, well um I'll be by to pick you up in about fifteen minutes" She smiled as she listened to his excited tone.

"O-Okay then Naruto-san, I'll see you then. Bye" She said as she hung up the phone.

Xxxxxxxx

Just as he said he was there in fifteen minutes as he knocked on her door. He waited for about ten seconds as the door came open. He grinned widely as he looked at the female who was standing in front of him, wearing a light blue fitted long shirt, a short light weight jacket with blue jeans and white gym shoes.

"Ah Naruto-san you're here" She smiled at the blonde. He nodded his head as he looked at her.

"Hai, hai I am well shall we get going?" She nodded her head as she came out her apartment closing and locking the door behind her. She followed him out towards the car that he was walking towards. He turned back towards her and smiled as he opened the door for her.

"Well I am a gentleman" He smiled brightly at her. She giggled as she stepped into the car as he closed the door. He soon came around on the other side and opened the door and got in as he closed the door. He paused for a moment as he turned to look at her.

"Is it true that you've always wanted to hear us play?" He asked.

"H-Hai! Sasuke-kun always talks about Naruto-san's band and well I've always heard that you play very well and I wanted to hear you guys for myself. B-Because I believe that your band is very talent…even if I've never heard of you guys play before" She said as she blushed of embarrassment.

He smiled warmly as he looked at her. "Well I hope that you will enjoy our music" He grinned as he put the key in the ignition as he drove off.

Xxxxxxxx

"Where is that idiot? I told him to be here by now" Yelled the brown haired male as he paced back and fourth in the room.

"Geez, calm down Kiba. He said he'll be here soon…you have no patience at all" Sighed the spiky green hair male. The masked male who was sitting down behind the drums sighed.

"I'm normally the late one but it seems Naruto is the late one today" He chuckled slightly. Just as he stated this Naruto walked in with Hinata walking closely behind him. All of the three males stared at Hinata and then back over at Naruto.

"Who is this Naruto? A new girlfriend or something?" The brown haired male asked with a smirk. Both Naruto and Hinata blushed at this but the blonde soon spoke.

"No, this is Hyuga Hinata. She wanted to come watch us practice so I brought her a long to let her hear us" He stated with a smiled as he pulled Hinata in more in front of him. "So everyone this is Hyuga Hinata" Hinata smiled shyly at all of the males in the room.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba, it's nice to meet you Hinata-chan" The brown haired male said with a smirk. He was slightly tall maybe about as tall as Naruto, he had red tattoos on both of his cheeks of a shape of a triangle. He seemed to be a very nice and friendly guy.

"Now my turn!" The green haired one said in an excited tone as he pushed Kiba to the side as he stood in front of him. "My name is Shinichi and it's nice that you would want to come and watch us play. It's nice to get to look a girl once in awhile, plus a very cute one" He smiled at her. Hinata giggled and blushed as she looked at him. He was most likely the tallest one of the group but had a face of a teenager, maybe at the age of fifteen or sixteen at the oldest. He had green spiky hair with three piercing in one ear while on the other ear he had fours one of the piercing being at the top part of his ear.

"Shin just because you see a girl doesn't mean you have to flirt with her" The silver haired male said he smiled from behind his mask as he stood up and make his way towards her and extended his hand.

"Hi, I'm Hatake Kakashi, it's nice to meet you Hinata-san" He smiled from behind his mask. She looked down at his hand as she shyly placed her hand in his and shook it. "I-It's nice to meet you as well Hatake-san and it's nice to meet you all as well" They all smiled at her.

"Well should we get started?" Naruto asked as he walked over towards the microphone and stood in front of it. All of the band members nodded their heads and took they're positions.

"Ah sunshine you can sit in that chair over there" Shinichi grin as he point at the chair that wasn't too far away. Hinata smiled at the nickname he gave her as she nodded her head and walked over towards the chair and sat down.

"Okay everyone are you ready?" Naruto asked as he glanced around the room watching them as they all nodded their heads. Naruto nodded as he looked over at Hinata noticing her excited expression which caused him to smirk.

They slowly began the playing the song as the beat began to pick up a bit more as Naruto began to sing.

_Telling me to go_

_But the hands beg me to stay_

_Your lips say that you love_

_Your eyes say that you hate_

_There's truth in your lies_

_Doubt in your faith_

_What you build you lay to waste_

_There's truth in your lies_

_Doubt in your faith_

_All I've got's what you didn't take_

_So I/ I won't be the one_

_Be the one to leave this _

_In pieces_

_And you/ you will be alone_

_Alone with all your secrets_

_Your regrets_

_Don't lie_

Kakashi began playing this drums with his eyes slightly closed while Shinichi and Kiba began lowly playing they're guitars.

_You promised me the sky_

_Then tossed me like a stone_

_Your wrap me in your arms_

_And shill me to the bone_

_There's truth in your lies _

_And doubt in your faith_

_What you build you lay to waste_

_There's truth in your lies_

_And doubt in your faith_

_All I've got's what you didn't take_

_So I/ I won't be the one_

_Be the one to leave this _

_In pieces_

_And you/ you will be alone_

_Alone with all your secrets_

_Your regrets_

_Don't lie_

Shinichi and Kiba began playing they're guitars much louder while wearing smirks on their faces while playing as Kakashi continued playing his drums at a much faster pace but not too fast while Naruto began playing his guitar which stood out from Shinichi and Kiba playing. Hinata smiled excitedly as she clasped her hands together as she listened to them play. _'They play so well' _She thought to herself as she continued listening to them.

_So I/ I won't be the one_

_Be the one to leave this _

_In pieces_

_And you/ you will be alone_

_Alone with all your secrets_

_Your regrets_

_Don't lie_

As they were finishing Hinata started clapping her hands as she stood up looking at the band. "T-That was amazing, I-I loved it" Hinata stated as she smiled happily. Naruto grinned widely.

"Thank you Hinata, I'm glad that you like it! It means a lot to us, right everyone?" Naruto asked as he looked at Kiba, Shinichi and Kakashi.

"Hai! It does mean a lot" Kiba smiled as he placed down his guitar.

"Do you plan on coming to listen to us play everyday?" Shinichi asked hopefully. Hinata glanced over at Naruto for a moment as she parted her lips to speak.

"W-Well I don't want to bother you guys or-"

"Nonsense Hinata, come as much as you want, I don't mind you coming. You'll be like an inspiration to us" Naruto stated as he smiled at her.

"Yeah, he's right. I mean the look on your face as you were watching us play made my day" Shinichi grinned. She smiled as she looked at them, they were all so kind and friendly.

"Arigatou…"

Xxxxxxxx

Deidara tossed back and fourth in the bed, as he finally sat up bringing his hand to his head. "Damn it…" He muttered to himself quietly as he sat up.

"Mmm Deidara-kun…your still awake?" Ino grumbled lowly as she turned around to face the male sitting next to her on the bed.

"It's nothing Ino, go back to bed…" He said lowly but his tone held frustration and stress. Ino noticed this as she sat up and gently touched his shoulder.

"Are you sure? You can always talk to me…"

"I said it's nothing, un! Please stop worrying about me!" Deidara snapped as he turned to looked at her with a frown but his eyes widened when he noticed the fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry Ino…I'm really stressed about something right now. I didn't mean to yell at you, please forgive me" Ino said nothing as she just wrapped her arms around Deidara as she pulled him back lying down on the bed. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as she began to speak.

"You do love me, right Deidara-kun…?"

Deidara remained silent for a moment as he reached his hand up to caress her cheek. "I do love you Ino" He smiled warmly at her. Ino smiled happily as she snuggled closer towards him and began to fall asleep once again leaving Deidara awake wrapped in his own thoughts about a certain Hyuga. He couldn't remove her facial expression when he told her that he was engaged, she looked hurt. He knew that she loved him and he loves her as well but he never loved her in that way…

"_I'm sorry…Hinata" _

**Okay well let me clue you in on something that I know most of you all are probably thinking. No NaruHina will be in this story, Naruto will never view Hinata in any other way but as a friend and the same for Hinata. Kiba will not like her either nor will Shinichi. And if you watch the anime NANA I'm pretty sure you know who Shinichi is and yes that is the Shinichi that I put in this story, but this Shinichi will not be a male prostitute like the fifteen year old Shinichi in the anime NANA, lol. **

**This is a DeiHinaSasu story only! Please leave reviews xD**

**Oh and also the song that was in this chapter was by Linkin Park 'In Pieces' **


	2. Part 2

Ever since the day Naruto had brought her along with him to listen to their band play, she had been going everyday to listen to them play. She always became very good friends with all of the males of the band.

They were all very happy that she would come to listen to them play even more happy whenever she took time out to come watch them perform in a club. To them Hinata was like the bands little pet, sounds strange in other people's ears if they would hear one of them say this but it was true. She was like the light to their band, always smiling and cheering them on. Each one of the band members from Naruto to Shinichi looked out for Hinata and now they all refer to her as the nickname Shinichi dubbed her with…sunshine.

Five weeks has passed so far and in between those five weeks Hinata spends most of her time either hanging out with Naruto and his band or with Sasuke and Sakura. She always feels like the third wheel whenever she's with Sasuke and Sakura but she enjoys being around them whenever she can be.

"Hina-chan…have you heard from or seen Deidara since that day?" Asked the raven haired male who was lying down on his couch looking up at the ceiling. Hinata had come to visit him earlier and has been there for about two hours already.

"Mmm…no I haven't" She whispered lowly as she looked down at her lap. Sasuke glanced over at her noticing her tone as he sat up. He didn't like seeing her so down so he decided to change the subject.

"So are you going with Naruto and his band to see them perform at the club? Sakura and I will be going and if you'll like we could take you there with us?" Hinata looked over at him as her eyes went brighter as she smiled happily.

"Oh I would love to come along. The Unions are a very good band, I'm their number one fan" She grinned. Sasuke smiled warmly at her when he noticed her happy smile. He was happy to know that she could be happy while being around Naruto's band that much. At first it sort of nerved him how much Naruto would brag about how much he enjoys Hinata coming to watch them play. He had thought that the blonde had eyes for Hinata but he didn't dare to ask because he didn't want Naruto to get any ideas that he liked Hinata, he was only protective over her…very protective.

"Great they will be performing later on tonight, Sakura and I will pick you up around eight tonight" He stated as he stood up from the couch looking down at her. "In the mean time come with me to the store, I need to pick up a few things" Hinata nodded her head as she stood up from the chair and smiled.

"Sure I'll come with you" He smiled as he nodded her at her. "Well come on let's go"

Xxxxxxxx

Shinichi and Kiba were currently walking on their way towards Hinata's apartment building. "Sugoi! Sunshine really lives here?" Shinichi asked as he looked up at the apartment building with wide eyes.

Kiba grinned widely. "Hai, it is very nice" He smiled as the two were making their way into the apartment building. "Hrm, what is her apartment number?" Shinichi asked as he started looking around at all the doors.

"She's at the very top floor. Apartment number 508" Kiba said as he walked to the elevator. Shinichi followed as they walked into the elevator and pressed the button as the elevator doors closed and they went up.

Once they reached her floor they began looking around for her apartment. "Ah! Here it is here. I can't wait to tell sunshine we're performing at that popular club, she'll be happy for us" Shinichi grinned as he walked towards the door to knock on it. But was stopped when he heard a male's voice.

"She's not home" Both Kiba and Shinichi turned to look at the male. He was not so tall but he wasn't short either, he had silver hair tied back in a pony tail. Kiba looked at the male as he nodded his head wearing glasses.

"You must be from that band that she talked about so much, I'm Kabuto it's nice to meet you" He smiled. Shinichi just stared at him for awhile before actually speaking.

"So you are good friends with Sunshine?"

Kabuto raised an eyebrow as he started to chuckle. "Sunshine? Ah well yes Hinata and I are quite aquatinted with each other" He smiled at them. Kiba and Shinichi slightly frowned not liking the way that sound.

"Well I'll tell Hinata when she comes home they you two stopped by" He smiled as he began to walk back into his apartment but Shinichi's voice stopped him.

"When you say that you're well aquatinted with sunshine what do you mean?" Shinichi asked as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Whatever you think it means, well goodbye" Kabuto smirked as he walked back into his apartment and closed the door. When he left Kiba and Shinichi looked at each other for a moment before looking back at his door.

"I don't trust that guy" Shinichi mumbled.

"Yeah me either…come on let's just go" Kiba said as he began walking.

Xxxxxxxx

Deidara looked over at Ino who had just finished telling him about going to some little band concert. "I don't know Ino…I honestly don't feel like going"

"Aw but Sasuke-san and Sakura-chan are going to be there, it'll be fun" She grinned at him widely. Deidara sighed as he just shook his head, after knowing the fact that Sasuke and Sakura were going to be there he defiantly didn't want to go because he knew that Hinata may be there as well. He didn't want to even see Hinata anytime soon after what he had told her.

"No I'll just stay home, but you go and have some fun, okay?" He smiled at her as he reached his hand out and ruffled her hair. She smiled happily up at him.

Xxxxxxxx

"Ah, there is Naruto" Sasuke mumbled as he looked up ahead to see Naruto looking down at some magazine's. Hinata smiled as she looked at the blonde.

"Let's go say hi Sasuke-kun"

"Eh, I rather not…I don't feel like being bothered by the-"

"Hi Naruto-kun" Sasuke sighed to himself when he realized that Hinata had already made her way towards the blonde. Naruto turned around as he looked at Hinata as he grinned widely at her.

"Hello Sunshine! And Sasuke you're here too, eh?" Naruto smiled as he set the magazine that he was holding down. "I was coming to visit you later to give you a ticket to our little show tonight but I didn't have time so I asked Shin and Kiba to go in my place" Naruto stated to the female Hyuga. Naruto really liked Hinata but not in a way where he wants to date her, he cares for her a lot and looks after her. He always tells Shinichi whenever they're alone that Hinata is the light to their band…their little pet. She's always so kindhearted and smiling brightly bringing a smile to their faces.

The blonde glanced over at Sasuke watching him as he was taking short glances over at Hinata. He knew something didn't seem right when he came to Hinata, he felt as if Sasuke were in love with his little pet but he didn't feel it was in his place to ask his best friend such a question knowing it would result in him getting punched in the eye. He chuckled to himself a bit as he looked back over at Hinata when he heard her soft voice.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun told me about the concert and I'm happy for you guys. I'll be in the audience cheering you o-on" She smiled happily at the male. Naruto smiled warmly at her while nodding his head.

"I'm glad that your come Sunshine"

Sasuke slightly grunted at the nickname. When he first heard Naruto call Hinata that he was two seconds from clobbering him but didn't when Shinichi told him that it was him who came up with the nickname for Hinata. Sasuke trusted Shinichi enough to know he didn't mean any harm in calling her that, it was just his way of calling her that because to him Hinata brings so much light into the band whenever she's near them that he decided to call her that.

"So Naruto you think this concert that you guys have going on tonight might be your big break?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked down at the ground for a moment as he slowly lifted his head again to look over at his friend. "I'm hoping so…I mean this is everything to us and we really want this to work out for us" The blonde took a pause as he then smiled. "So I hope that tonight will be the night our band makes it big"

Sasuke smirked while Hinata smiled at him. They both wanted 'The Unions' to make it big. Sasuke being Naruto's best friend since they were younger knows how much this means to him and even though he may not tell his best friend this but he wants them to make it big because just like Hinata…Sasuke is also a fan of Naruto's band music.

"Well I have to get going now, I need to practice with the band before tonight" Naruto glanced back down at the magazine he was looking at as he picked it up and began walking towards the front to pay for it but he stopped and turned back around to look at the two.

"Do you want me to maybe pick you pick later, Sunshine?" Before Hinata could even answer Sasuke spoke.

"Iie, she's coming with Sakura and I, so we'll see you there" Naruto stared at Sasuke for a few seconds before smiling as he turned around and continued walking while waving.

"Okay then…later"

Sasuke watched Naruto leave as he looked back down at Hinata and smiled. "Shall we finish shopping?" She giggled and nodded her head.

Xxxxxxxx

The silver haired male sighed while he was sitting down on his couch looking at a flyer that was in his hand. "So The Unions are playing tonight at that new club, eh?" He smirked to himself as he looked up from the paper.

"Those two kids that came earlier to visit that Hyuga woman…they're from that band playing tonight aren't they?" The red haired male asked as he held his guitar in his hands.

"Yeah that was them. Heh, it looks like our band is performing before theirs" Kabuto stated as he looked at the times on the paper.

"Hey, why don't you ask Hinata-san to come watch us play?" The blonde girl asked as she smiled eagerly. Kabuto remained silent for a bit a he soon parted his lips to speak.

"I suppose I could ask her to come. I'll ask her later on tonight…" The red headed male looked at Kabuto as he sighed.

"Do you like that Hyuga woman or something? I honestly don't see what you see in her…she's too fragile and just too innocent for my taste"

Kabuto slightly frowned as he set down the flyer on the table. "Hinata is a very beautiful woman Gaara! The only reason you can't see that is because you like women who act just like you" Gaara scoffed as he looked away from Kabuto.

"That's not true…that Hyuga-"

"That Hyuga has a name and it's Hinata!" The blonde woman snapped at the red head.

"Geez, not you too Temari" Gaara sighed once more. "Anyhow like I was saying, Hinata is too nice, sometimes I wonder if it's all just an act. To put it plain and simple I do not like her" Gaara hissed out earning glares from Kabuto and Temari.

As the three were sitting there they heard a door shut close. "Ah it sounds like Hinata-san is home" Temari grinned while Gaara grunted.

"Well I'll go ask her now…I'll be back" Kabuto said as he stood up and walked out the door. While the silver haired male was walking towards her door he noticed Sasuke still standing in front of her door…just standing there. He has noticed this once before whenever the Uchiha comes over to visit Hinata that when he gets ready to leave he'll just stand in front of Hinata's door just staring at the door. He wonders what goes on his mind but doesn't ask seeing that he and the Uchiha aren't that good of friends but they will speak to each other if they see each other. He waited there for a moment until the Uchiha leaves and he finally did.

"…What a weird guy…"

He thought to himself as he finally made himself in front of Hinata's door. He knocked on it a good two times before the door flew opened.

"Ah Kabuto-kun! What brings you here?" She smiled as she looked up at the male. He blushed deeply as he scratched the back of his head. He didn't know what he was about Hinata that drew him towards her but he liked Hinata a lot and he was very aware that Hinata knew this since he often makes it very obvious.

"Well you see my band is performing tonight at the Dior club and well I wanted to know if you'll come watch us."

Hinata paused for a moment gathering up her thoughts as she soon spoke. "Ah well I'll be going there tonight anyways. My friends are playing in that same club as well" She smiled. Kabuto's eyebrow slightly twitched as he nodded his head.

"Ah I see…well you'll still watch us play as well right?" He asked in a hopeful but yet seductive tone which caused Hinata to blush.

"A-Ano hai! Of course Ka-Kabuto-kun" He smiled as he nodded his head as he slowly leaned forward and give her a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm glad…Hinata" He smiled as he leaned away from her as he let his hand caress her cheek. Hinata didn't know what to think or do at the moment as she stared up at the male while blushing. Although she just has a HUGE crush on her best friend Uchiha Sasuke she also likes Kabuto but she tends to become very shy around him. But the other part of Hinata wanted to get to know Kabuto more but she was just too shy.

_I'm in engaged_

Deidara's words came to her mind once more causing her to frown as she looked back up at Kabuto with a determined expression. She had to move on, she couldn't just hang onto Deidara anymore when he wasn't even in love with her like she is with him nor can she be tied to Sasuke who already has a girlfriend. She looked up at Kabuto as she parted her lips to speak. "A-Ano would Kabuto-kun like to come over s-sometime?" She mentally cursed herself for stuttering but patted herself on the back for even having courage to say it.

Kabuto smirked as he looked down at her. "Why sure I would love that Hinata…how about I come by after the concert tonight?" Hinata nodded her head as she watched him take a step back as he began to walk away.

"Well I'll see you then Hinata…" She smiled as she nodded her head watching him as he walked back to his apartment door as she closed her door with a smile on her face.

Xxxxxxxx

The night was coming soon and it was time to get ready to leave. Shinichi and Kiba were already at the club tuning up their instruments when they heard Kakashi talking with someone. When they stood up to see who they're drummer was talking to their eyes widen.

"I-It's The Loners! It's really them" Kiba and Shinichi shouted out loudly as they rushed to greet the band. "Gah! Kakashi I didn't know that you knew this band!" Shinichi grinned at the band.

"Heh, I thought that you would recognize me from earlier…" The male smirked.

"I-It's you! The same guy who lives next door to Sunshine" Kiba pointed out. Shinichi looked at the male as he narrowed his eyes a bit as they widened. It was in fact the same male from earlier. He couldn't believe the most popular local band of all of Tokyo, Japan was standing right in front of him moreover than that the lead bass guitarist lived right next door to Hinata.

"You guys must not have recognized me because my hair was pulled back into a ponytail. I'm Kabuto the guitarist of The Loners and this here is Gaara the other bass guitarist and his sister Temari the lead singer of our band. Our drummer is up front somewhere but his name is Kankurou" He introduced them all to each other. Shinichi was just too shocked to say anything. He idolized Kabuto and how well he played his guitar that he soon forgot how he didn't trust the guy.

"How do you know them Kakashi?"

"Ah well you see I don't actually know them" The silver older male laughed nervously. "I was just introducing myself to them and talking with them and that's when you two came over here" Kiba and Shinichi sigh but turned they're heads when they heard Naruto's voice.

"Hey you guys! Uzumaki Naruto is here" Kiba sighed while Shinichi grinned. Kabuto and Gaara looked over at the blonde for a moment as Gaara soon spoke.

"So you're the lead singer of this band?" Naruto turned too look at Gaara as he nodded his head. "Hm, I see…" Gaara scoffed causing the band members of The Unions for frown.

"What was that noise for?" Naruto snapped loudly at the red head trying to make his way towards the guy but a voice stopped him.

"Ne everyone do your best" Everyone paused to turn around to see Hinata along with Sasuke, Sakura and Ino standing behind them. Naruto smiled warmly as he turned around to speak but Shinichi beat him in speaking first.

"SUNSHINE!" Shinichi yelled out happily as he ran towards the Hyuga and hugged her. "I'm glad that you are here" He smiled happily as he rubbed his face on her stomach trying to cuddle closer towards the woman he calls his pet.

Hinata smiled as she blushed from embarrassment while patting the top of the male's head. "A-Ah Shin-chan"

"I think that's enough kiddo" Kakashi chuckled as he dragged Shinichi away from Hinata causing Shinichi to cry big anime tears while holding out his arms to Hinata begged to be back into her arms.

"I swear that kid acts like a big baby sometimes" Kiba sighed to himself thinking about the fifteen year old Shinichi. Kabuto grunted to himself as he looked at the scene before him noticing how Hinata had not recognize that he was even there until he heard a loud scream.

"GAH! It's really the Loners! And there's Kabuto!" Ino screamed out loudly as she ran towards him. "I'm Ino, I'm such a HUGE FAN! I love your music and the lyrics they're just so…so GREAT! I'm not from here but my friend lives here and she records your concerts all of the time and sends them over to me and I just love it" Kabuto chuckled at the woman before him.

"Ah well thank you…Gaara here writes the lyrics to our music" Ino turned to look at Gaara who stared at her blankly but he then smirked.

"You really write those lyrics?" Ino asked as she looked at the male. Gaara merely nodded his head as his eyes gazed over at Kabuto when he noticed him making his way over towards Hinata. He sighed and shook his head but turned back to look at Ino who started talking to him.

"So I'm glad to see you here Hinata-chan" He smiled happily at her. She blushed deeply and quickly shot her head down trying to hide her blush. Sasuke who was across the room with Sakura speaking to Naruto watched the two carefully as he narrowed his eyes.

"Hai, I'm glad to s-see you as well Kabuto-kun" He grinned but his grin went away when he heard the announcers voice announcing that there band was up next.

"Ah well it seems like we're up next Hinata-chan…" He smirked at her as he turned around from her and grabbed his guitar and walked towards his band out unto the stage. Once they were gone out of sight Sasuke walked towards her.

"Hey I never knew that you two were close? I mean I know that you two live right next door to each other but I never thought that-"

"You live NEXT DOOR to Kabuto?" Ino nearly shouted while Hinata nodded her head slowly. She couldn't understand why Ino was going to crazy over that small little fact; it wasn't like Kabuto was a really famous celebrity. Hinata eyes slightly widened when she heard the band starting their song.

"Oh no! They're starting now, I told Kabuto-san that I'll listen to them play" Hinata then rushed out the back to the front while Ino soon followed leaving just Sasuke and Sakura along with the band members of The Unions left.

"Well aren't you two going to see how they play" Kakashi asked as he looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

The raven haired male shrugged his shoulders. "I can care less how they play. Besides I didn't come here to listen to them" Hearing this come from Sasuke cause Naruto to smile widely as he ran towards Sasuke and hugged him.

"I knew that you were a fan of our music Sasuke-teme" Naruto yelled loudly in the Uchiha's ears. Sasuke tried pushing Naruto away from him as he held a deep scowl on his face.

"Hai, same here I only came to listen to The Unions play" Sakura stated while smiling at the band. Kiba and Shinichi smirked while Kakashi smiled from behind his mask.

"Arigatou you guys" Naruto smiled at both Sasuke and Sakura as he finally let go of Sasuke.

Xxxxxxxx

Hinata looked around noticing how crowded it was as The Loners begun to play their music. She looked around noticing how people were screaming Kabuto, Gaara's and Temari and Kankurou's name. She looked over at Ino who wore a huge smile on her face as she looked up at the band. She wanted so badly to ask about Deidara but knew now wasn't the time. Her head turned back towards the stage when she heard both Gaara and Kabuto playing their guitars while Kankurou began lightly playing the drums as Temari started to sing.

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Through they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_

_I'm frightening by what I see_

_But somehow I know there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

As Hinata was listening to the lyrics she had to admit they were very good lyrics and was even more shocked that Gaara is the person who writes the lyrics for the band. She looked over at Gaara who wore a scowl while playing his guitar, seeming to be lost in his own thoughts as he was playing. Gaara soon looked up to find Hinata staring at him causing him to glare at her and quickly turn his head away from her.

"_Did he just glare at me? But why would he do that?" _ She wondered to herself as she looked away from him and continued looking at Temari who was singing.

_And soon to be blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_Don't turn away_

_Don't give in to the pain_

_Don't try to hide_

_Through they're screaming your name_

_Don't close your eyes_

_God knows what lies behind them_

_Don't turn out the light_

_Never sleep never die_

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voice at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_She beckons me shall I give in_

_Upon my end shall I begin_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end_

Hinata listened as the crowd went crazy as the band finished their song. Hinata has to admit they were a very good band and she smiled happily clapping her hands together. Her eyes locked with Kabuto's for the longest until he smirked at her before breaking the eye contact. She blushed faintly and soon looked away as well. Ino seemed to have noticed this as she smiled to herself.

"Thank you!" Temari yelled into the microphone as she grinned widely at the crowd. After a few minutes the band began to leave the stage to go back stage as a tall man came to the microphone.

"And that was The Loners, up next is the uh—"The male looked down at the paper that was in his hand and looked back at the crowd. "The Unions" He finished as he walked off the stage. Hinata noticed the whispering among the crowd.

"Who are The Unions?"

"I don't know…probably another local band that's a low profile band"

"Yeah come on let's leave"

Hinata watched as people started to leave the club and she started to panic. She wanted them to hear them play not leave without at least hearing them. "Oh no! They're leaving" Ino whispered to Hinata before looking on the stage to see Naruto along with the rest of the band coming onto stage.

Hinata looked around as she inhaled before exhaling and opened her mouth. "Please everyone don't leave! The Unions are the best band in Tokyo Japan" She shouted causing everyone to look over her way. Everyone had now stopped walking as a few people approached Hinata.

"Oh yeah?" One male asked looking slightly skeptically about actually staying to listen to the band.

"Hai! They're music is the best" Hinata stated proudly with a smile. Naruto smiled warmly as he listened to Hinata's little speech trying to get people to stay to listen to them.

"_That's our little sunshine" _Each member of the band thought to themselves as they smiled at the female Hyuga. Sasuke who wasn't standing too far away smiled to himself as well.

"Heh" Sakura looked over at Sasuke noticing him staring at Hinata as she looked down with a saddened expression on her face.

"Alright everyone listen and listen well! We are The Unions! And this is our song!" Naruto yelled loudly into the microphone. Soon the band began to play they're instruments as Naruto began to start singing.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty _

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out the rest_

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shared what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty _

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out the rest_

_Forgetting/ all the hurt inside you learned to hide so well_

_Pretending/ someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

Once the band finished the crowd stood there for a few seconds in silence before they all started cheering and screaming for more. Hinata smiled feeling very happy for the band, as Naruto looked back at his band and grinned. "Heh" Shinichi smiled as he turned over to Kiba. "We should give them another one, eh?" Kiba smirked and nodded his head looking back over at Kakashi and then Naruto.

"What do you say leader?" Naruto grinned and nodded his head.

"I say: HELL YEAH!" Naruto yelled loudly as he looked back down into the crowd mainly looking at Hinata and smiled. "Does this crowd wanna another song from us?" The crowd roared cheerfully making Naruto jump up for joy. Not once since they started this band have they ever been asked for an encore nor have audience been this happy to listen to them before. It was making not only him very happy but Kakashi, Shinichi and Kiba happy as well.

Shinichi grinned as he started playing his guitar while Kiba grabbed his microphone and walked out unto the front of the stage as he started to smile as he began singing the song, which shocked Hinata since as long as she been with the band Naruto's always singing…never Kiba.

**Kiba:**

_Here we go for the hundredth time_

_Hand grenade pins in every line_

_Throw'em up and let something shine_

_Going out of my f***ing mind_

_Fifthly mouth/ no excuse_

_Find a new place to hang this noose_

_String me up from atop these roofs_

_Knot it tight so I won't get loose_

_Truth is/ you can stop and stare_

_Bled myself out and no one cares_

_Dug the trench out/ laid down there_

_With a shovel up out of reach somewhere_

_Yeah/ someone poor it in_

_Say your prayers and stomp it out_

_When they bring that chorus in_

**Naruto:**

_I bleed it out _

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

**Kiba:**

_I bleed it out/ go/ stop the show_

_Choppy words and sloppy flow_

_Shotgun opera/ lock and load_

_Cock it back and then watch it go_

_Mama help me/ I've been cursed_

_Death is rolling in every verse_

_Candy paint on his brand new hearse_

_Can't contain him/ he knows he works_

_F*** this hurts/ I won't lie/ doesn't matter how hard I try_

_Half the words don't mean a thing and I know I won't be satisfied_

_So why try ignoring him_

_Make it a dirt dance floor again_

_Say your prayers and stomp it out_

_When they bring that chorus in_

**Naruto:**

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_I open up these scars_

_I'll make you face this_

_I pull myself apart_

_I'll make you face this_

_I open up these scars_

_I'll make you face this now_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

Hinata clapped her hands together as did everyone else in the crowd as they cheered as well. Hinata looked around to see everyone's happy face after listening to that upbeat song.

"Thank you everyone and goodnight" Naruto grinned as he and his band walked to the backstage.

"Wow! They're band is so…so talented!" Ino exclaimed as she smiled happily at Hinata. Hinata nodded her head as she soon glanced over to see Sasuke and Sakura making they're way towards them.

"Yo, how'd you like they're band performance?" Sasuke asked as he looked at both Ino and Hinata.

"I LOVE IT!" Ino yelled out loudly causing Sasuke and Sakura to twitch at her loudness.

"I didn't know Kiba also sings…I thought it was just Naruto with the singing talent" Hinata said as she looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Ouch that hurts sunshine" Kiba said in a fake hurtful tone as he came around her around his arm around her shoulder. Hinata jumped up not expecting him to near her. Sasuke slightly glared at Kiba noticing his arm around Hinata's shoulder.

"I mean I-I didn't mean it like that…I just didn't-well I've never heard you sing before so I just assumed that you couldn't…gomen Kiba-kun" Hinata tried to bow but couldn't since his arm around her shoulder was holding her up.

"Ah it's okay sunshine. I sometimes sing with Naruto on some of his songs and it's always fun since I get to sing as well" The brown haired male grinned. Hinata smiled happily and was just getting ready to speak when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey um…I didn't think you'll still be here" Everyone turned around to see Deidara standing looking at Ino completely ignoring everyone else. Ino smiled happily as she ran up towards him and hugged him.

"Dei-kun!" She squealed happily. Deidara smiled softly but his smile went away as quickly as it came when he noticed Hinata staring at him. The two locked eyes contact for awhile until a rather tall male blocked his view of Hinata and started glaring at him.

"So who are you?" The tall green haired male asked Deidara.

"I'm Deidara…Ino's fiancée, un" He stated.

"Oh okay I see…well I'm Shinichi, it's nice to meet you Deidara" He then turned around to look over at Hinata. "Say sunshine do you want Kiba and I to walk you home?" Hinata smiled as she nodded her head.

"Sure I don't mind it at all Shin-chan" Deidara watched her smiled not noticing himself smiling as looking at her. He missed that beautiful smile of hers, he didn't realize he was staring at Hinata until he felt Ino nudge him.

"Why don't you just take a picture of her already" She whispered angrily. He snapped out of his thoughts as he sent Ino an apologetic smile mouthing the words 'I'm sorry' to her.

"Don't walk her home in this neighborhood" Sasuke stated as he looked at the two males. "Who knows what could happen to her! And if something does happen to her I'm coming after you two" He snapped causing everyone to look at him in shock.

"Heh- ano don't worry about it Sasuke-teme" Naruto said walking towards the group along with Kakashi. "I'll drive Hinata home in my car and all of us will make sure sunshine gets into her apartment unharmed" Naruto stated with a grin.

"Of course! We are all males capable of protecting little sunshine here" Kakashi winked at Hinata causing her to blush.

"_What's with all of these guys? Do they like her or something?" _Deidara thought to himself as he glared at each male in the room.

"Hn. Whatever come on Sakura. I'm sure Deidara has transportation to take Ino and himself home" Sasuke growled as he walked away. Sakura looked over at Ino and Deidara.

"He's right I can take myself and Ino home" Deidara stated. Ino looked at Sakura noticing her expression as she looked over her before looking back over at everyone else. "Well it was nice meeting you all. Dei-kun I need to talk with Sakura-chan in private" Ino quickly grabbed Sakura's hand and ran off with her.

Once those two left Deidara felt awkward being left alone with the guys he didn't know anything about and Hinata. "Um…well it was nice meeting you guys as well, despite me only knowing one of you guys names, heh" He chuckled as he then looked over at Hinata. "I'll talk with you later Hinata" He smiled at her only to notice her smiling back but…weakly. He could tell that she must have still been hurt but he knew there was nothing he could do to help sooth her pain when he's the one that's causing her the pain.

Xxxxxxxx

"Alright spill it! Why do you look so sad?" Ino asked as she looked at her best friend.

"Sad? I look sad?" She asked while Ino nodded her head.

"Does it have anything to do with Sasuke and maybe Hinata…?" Ino asked in an unsure tone.

Sakura remained silent for the longest before opening her mouth to speak. "I-It's just that…he's so protective whenever it comes to her. And if I were to maybe something bad about her he'll yell at me and won't talk to me for hours and then he'll leave the house most likely to go to her house" Sakura sighed sadly.

"Something bad? What do you say bad about her?"

"Well it's nothing that bad, I'll just say something like she's too timid and quiet and how I think she'll probably attract more guys if she wore a bit more make-up…and things like that" Sakura mumbled lowly. "And he'll get mad and tell me to never talk bad about Hinata in his presence again" Ino sighed as she shook her head.

"Well in my opinion I honestly think Sasuke probably thinks of Hinata like his little sister and he's just protective of her like any brother would be of their little sister. But hey that's my opinion" Ino stated as she smiled at Sakura before hugging her and turning around to leave waving goodbye to her.

"_I hope you're right Ino-chan"_

Xxxxxxxx

"Well come on everyone let's get our little princess home safely" Naruto smiled as he pushed Kiba out of the way so he could place his arm around Hinata. Kiba growled lowly as he pouted at the now smirking blonde. They all nodded as they followed him out the door and towards his car. Shinichi rushed to open the car door for Hinata as he grinned at her. "Ladies first" Hinata smiled at the teen as she climbed into the backseat as Shinichi and Kiba fought over who was sitting next to Hinata. Kakashi watched the two as he sighed.

"You know you could always just go on the other side, that way the both of you would be sitting next to sunshine" Kakashi stated as he stepped into the passenger's seat. Kiba then grinned and nodded his head as he rushed to the other side of the car and opened the door and finally stepped inside looking over at Hinata and grinned. Hinata smiled back as she looked over at Shinichi who was also grinning at her.

"All right everyone inside?"

"Uh yeah dobe" Kiba said 'duh' tone causing Naruto to frown.

"I was just making sure" He said as he began to start driving. It was very silent in the car until Naruto started talking. "GAH! Kakashi! You're reading those perverted books again?" Hinata looked over at Kakashi noticing a book in his hand.

"Ano…Kakashi-kun is that Come Come series lastest volume?" Hinata asked earning a gasping noise from all the males in the car.

"You actually read that smut Sunshine?" Naruto asked as he glanced at her in the rear view mirror. Hinata blushed as she shook her head.

"Ah! No…I had a friend once who read that book from where I use to live" She stated.

"Heh, I see. But you should really read one volume sunshine, it's a really good book" Kakashi stated causing Shinichi to reach his hand up and hit Kakashi on the back of his head.

"Don't tell our little innocent princess to read that crap!" Shinichi quickly turned to look at the older female next to him. "Don't listen to him sunshine!" He begged her. She giggled noticing how Kakashi had stopped reading his book to turn around and glare at the fifteen year old boy.

"Don't worry Shin-chan I won't read it" She smiled at him.

"All right we're here Sunshine…now listen up guys we're all going to walk out princess up to her apartment door. You never know what could happen to her on the way up there" Naruto stated as he stopped the car. All the males nodded while Kakashi sighed.

"My head is really hurting right now. Uh…I think it's best if I stay in the car" Kakashi muttered trying to sound hurt as he raised his hand and placed it on his head.

Naruto glared at him. "You liar, your head isn't-"

"It's okay Naruto-kun, Kakashi-kun probably just doesn't feel like getting out of the car" Hinata stated as she looked at Kakashi. "Right Kakashi-kun" She noticed how Kakashi flinched a bit causing her to giggle.

"Well whatever let's just leave lazy bum in the car, come on you three" Naruto said as he got out of the car as did Shinichi and Kiba. Hinata looked over at Kakashi and smiled as she leaned forward and quickly gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Goodnight Kakashi-kun"

Kakashi smiled as he nodded his head. "Goodnight Sunshine"

Hinata then stepped out of the car and followed Naruto, Shinichi and Kiba into the apartment building.

"Heh, I feel like we're bodyguards for sunshine" Shinichi stated as he looked over at his friend and then Hinata who was walking ahead with Kiba.

"That's because we are…well what I mean is we'll always protect her. She's ours and belongs to us" Naruto said looked up at the much taller male. Each one of the band mates considered Hinata as theirs and they are almost just as protective of her as Sasuke if not more. But either of them liked Hinata in the way Kabuto likes her, they all think of her as they're princess and someone who they want to protect.

Shinichi nodded his head as he looked up noticing how both Hinata and Kiba had now stopped in front of her apartment door. "Well thank you for walking me to my door everyone"

"Aw it's nothing sunshine" Naruto smiled at her. She smiled back as she leaned forwards and hugged each one of them giving them all a small peck on their cheeks.

"Goodnight my princes" She giggles before walking into her apartment and closing the door. They all smiled to their selves before walking away from her door.

"That's our little sunshine" Naruto said to himself but loud enough for Kiba and Shinichi to hear him.

**The three songs that were featured in this chapter was Evanescence 'Whisper', Linkin Park 'Leave out all the rest' and Linkin Park 'Bleed it out'. Just to clear up things again Naruto, Kiba, Shinichi nor Kakashi does not like Hinata and never will. They only see her as they're little sister or as in Shinichi's case his older sister. And Hinata only likes Sasuke and Deidara. This fic is purely SasuHinaDei and nothing else oh…erm well there will be a bit Hinata and Kabuto but that won't last for very long trust me. **

**So please leave reviews and the next chapter will be updated. **


	3. Part 3

As Hinata was settling down she heard a knock coming from her door. She glanced at it for awhile and walked towards the door looking out of the peephole to see Kabuto. She smiled to herself and opened the door. "Ah I see your home now" He chuckled as he smiled at her. The Hyuga female nodded her head as she opened the door a bit more motioning him to come inside. He took the hint and walked inside, once he was inside she closed the door.

"So I hear that band played really well. I couldn't stick around to listen to them like I wanted to" He stated as he looked around for a bit before walking over towards her couch and sitting down. Hinata nodded her head as she soon followed him and sat down next to him.

"Hai, The Unions played very well" She grinned at him.

"Ah I see but how did you like our band?" He inquired as he raised his eyebrow up at her.

"I loved your band Kabuto-kun. The lyrics were very good, I'm surprised that Gaara-san writes the lyrics to all of your songs"

The silver haired male nodded his head. "Yeah, Temari is the one who pointed it out that he often writes lyrics when we first started our band. He didn't even want to write the lyrics but finally gave in to writing them when Temari wouldn't stop pestering him about it" Kabuto chuckled. Hinata giggled as well but then her facial features become serious.

"Ano…Kabuto-kun can I ask you something?"

"Um sure, you can ask me anything you want to ask me"

"Well I wanted to know if G-Gaara-san dislikes me…" She asked while looking away from him.

He seemed to be quite taken back by the question and tried to think of a way to respond back to her. "Um well…I'm not really sure" He lied as he scratched the back of his head. "Why do you ask?"

"Mmm well during the concert…ah well it's nothing to worry about" She suddenly said as she smiled brightly at him. He stared at her for a few moments before changing the subject.

"So is there anything in particular that you maybe want to do?" He asked her while smirking. She blushed deeply understanding what he was getting at.

"A-Ano…"

"Well don't mind sitting here with you watching a movie or even just sitting here holding you in my arms" He stated as he smiled at her pulling her closer towards him. She blushed as she shyly cuddled closer towards him as he soon placed her on his lap.

"So which is it?" He asked once more.

"A-Ano…I would like to sit here with you Kabuto-kun" She whispered lowly. He smirked as he placed his hand under her chin lifting her head up as he leaned forward and softly kissed her on her lips.

"I think I would like that as well Hinata-chan" He smiled against her lips as he leaned back onto the couch bringing her with him. "I'm falling more and more for you Hyuga Hinata" He whispered to her as he let his fingers run through her hair.

"Really?"

"Yes…I really am" He smiled as he held her tighter. "You make me feel things that I've never felt before" He noticed how she moved from the top of him to the side snuggling herself closer to him.

"Kabuto-kun…" She said as she looked up at him reaching up to remove his glasses as she smiled. "Stay with me for awhile longer"

"Sure I'll stay here with you as long as you want me to stay" He smiled at her as he turned over on his side to look at her as he leaned forward and kissed her while placing his hand on her waist pulling himself closer towards him as he grinding himself on her.

"Say you want to maybe lay somewhere more…appropriate, eh?" She slowly nodded her head. He then removed himself from the couch picking her up bridal style carrying her to her bedroom. Once he made it to the bedroom he laid her down on her bed as he stared down at her with a smile on his face. He then started to remove his clothes while standing in front of her until he was nude. She blushed deeply trying to look away from him.

"Come on don't be so shy, I'm pretty sure you've seen a naked guy before" He teased her as he climbed into bed with her. He looked down at her and played with her hair as he let his hand drop from her hair to her collarbone to her breast as he gave it a gently squeeze causing her to moan.

"A-Ah…"

"Heh, you like that, huh?" He smirked. "Can I remove your shirt? You know it isn't very fair that I'm nude and your still clothed" She nodded her head as she closed her eyes allowing him to take off her shirt and then proceed to take off her bra. The silver haired male stared down at her and blushed deeply.

"You sure are very…um…big" He laughed nervously. Once the Hyuuga female heard this she tried to cover herself up but he wouldn't allow her to.

"Relax…please. There is nothing to be ashamed of Hinata" He stated as he started to remove her pants and underwear.

"Kabuto-kun p-please be gentle with me. T-This is my first time…" His eyes widened at this statement. He didn't think that this would be her first time, he took a deep breath as he nodded his head.

"I'll be as gentle as possible Hinata-chan…I promise" He whispered to her as he leaned down on her and position himself to insert himself into her. "I'm coming in" he said as he slowly eased himself inside of her. He noticed how Hinata yelled out in pain, he hated to put her through this pain but there wasn't anything that he could do but whisper silently how he was sorry it pained her so much. Once he was fully inside of her he waited a good minute, waiting for her to tell him when she was ready.

"Kabuto-kun…"

He nodded his head as he pulled himself out of her a bit before slowly pushing himself back into her. He repeated this motion over and over as he began picking up his pace going faster, moaning loudly as he did so.

"Mmm H-Hinata…o-oh kami!" He moaned out as he grabbed her left side of her hip with one hand while he use his other hand to grabbed her headboard holding himself up as he thrust into her.

"A-Ah K-Kabuto-kun…!"

"You like this? You like the w-way this feels?" He asked while grunting with each thrust he made into her.

"Yes! Kabuto-kun h-harder!" She moaned out as she wrapped her arms around his back. He smirked as he went harder and faster at her request. He felt himself getting ready to climax and realized that he hadn't used any protection with her, he gave six very hard and pleasurable thrust into her and pulled out of her before he could climax into her. They both moaned out loudly as he collapsed on top of her.

"Kami that was fun" He huffed as he looked at her and kissed her on her lips. "So for your first time how did you like it?"

"I liked it…I liked it a lot Kabuto-kun" She smiled at him as she kissed him back. He smirked as he finally rolled off of her pulling her with him.

"I like it too…I actually loved it. Best love making that I've ever had" He smiled over at the now blushing Hyuga.

Xxxxxxxx

Once she woke up she looked over to the side to see Kabuto still in her room lying down next to her. She blushed deeply as she lightly shook him. "K-Kabuto-kun…" She whispered his name softly. He slowly opened his eyes as his gaze fell upon her.

"Good morning pretty girl" He smiled sheepishly at her as he stretched his body before scooting closer towards her as he kissed her on her cheek.

"Good morning Kabuto-kun" She giggled.

"You know as much as I don't want to leave I know that I have to get going soon, after all I have a job to get going to soon" He smiled at her while sitting up. He glanced away from her looking out at her window as he let out a sigh.

"I'll try to come back later tonight, if that's okay with you?" He asked still not looking at her.

"Ano sure I don't mind, I've always enjoyed Kabuto-kun's company"

He nodded to himself as he stood up from her bed. "Well I'm getting ready to go back to my apartment now. I'll see you later on Hinata" Kabuto stated while walking towards her and he leaned downwards and kissed her on her forehead.

Once he left she closed her eyes to go back to sleep but she heard her phone start ringing. She stared at it for the longest debating rather or not to answer the phone but she finally got up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey it's me Sasuke. I know it's early but I really need to talk with you right now" Hinata sighed softly as she laid down on the bed with the phone still to her ear.

"Can it wait until later Sasuke-kun? I'm still sleepy" She whined to him only to hear him chuckling.

"No it can't wait Hina-chan. Sakura-chan and I got into another argument and I need to get out the house for a bit. Let me come over there for awhile okay? You won't even know I'm there, I'll just stay on the couch until our fully awake"

Hinata sighed once more as she closed her eyes. She noticed that lately Sasuke and Sakura have been getting into fights a lot lately and he'll always come to crash at her place whenever it happened. She would always ask what the argument was about but he'll never talk about it. "Sure Sasuke-kun you can come on over. I don't see why you can't just stay at home in your own place" She groaned.

"Well Sakura is here and I want to get away from her"

"Well tell her to leave. It's your house, you know"

"Hina-chan, I may be sort of mean at times but I'm not that mean. I'll just leave and come back later and by that time both Sakura and I would be cooled off. I'll be over in a bit and I'll use my spare key it get in" And with that Sasuke hung up the phone. Hinata yawned and hung up her phone as well as she got back into bed and closed her eyes.

Xxxxxxxx

Once the Uchiha finally made it to her building her was just getting ready to open her apartment door when he heard Kabuto's voice. "It's a bit early for visiting don't you think?"

Sasuke turned his head as he glared at him. "Mind your own business!"

"Well it's my business since it pertains to Hinata" He smirked deviously at the Uchiha. Sasuke fully turned around to face him now as he began walking towards him.

"What do you mean your business?"

"Whatever you think it means. But I'll just say this much that girl in there doesn't need to be baby-sat by you 24/7, she can do what she wants to do. And I find it highly annoying how you act when it comes to her" Kabuto stated as he walked passed him glaring at him as he did. Sasuke wanted to say something but decided against it as he inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"Bastard…" He mumbled to himself as he walked back towards Hinata's door and used the spare key to open the door. When he walked inside he looked around for a bit before sighing to himself walking over towards the couch as he sat down. "Oi! Hina-chan if your still awake I'm here now" He yelled out only to receive no answer. "She must still be sleep" He said to himself.

While sitting there he felt his cell phone vibrating as he answered it. "Hello. Uchiha Sasuke speaking"

"Sasuke-kun…where are you? Are you over her house again?"

Sasuke eyes slightly widened when he noticed the voice. "Yeah…why?"

"Why do you always go there? Why do you care about her so much? Do you care for her more than you do me?" Sakura asked waiting for his reply.

"Sakura I do care for you a lot and I also care for Hina-chan. But I'm not with her am I? I'm with you, isn't that obvious enough that I like you more than her"

"No it's not…I hate being second to her Sasuke! I hate it! There have been plenty of times where you left me to go to her when it was I who needed you the most and not her. Who do you want Sasuke-kun? Hyuga Hinata or me?"

Sasuke thought about her question. This is the fifth time she has asked him this since he and Hinata have been together and each time he always tells Sakura that he chooses her and yet she still continues to ask him this. "Sakura…you ask me this question all of the time and each time you ask me I say 'you'. If I wanted to be with Hina-chan I would say her, I'm sick of your jealously that you have of her. Sure Hinata and I are pretty close but nothing ever goes on between us that you need to worry about. You don't see me worrying about your friendship with that guy you always hang out with" Sasuke said referring to one of Sakura's male friends.

"So I hope this is the last time I hear you ask me this question"

Sakura remained silent for a few seconds before actually speaking. "Yes, just please come back home Sasuke-kun…please. I need you here with me" He could hear voice noticing that it was cracking a bit meaning she was most likely trying to hold back from crying. He sighed to himself hating to hear or see her cry.

"Sure I'll come back home now" He said to her as he finally hung up. Once he was off the phone he closed his eyes and reopened them looking up to the ceiling before standing up from the couch. He began to walk towards Hinata bedroom as he softly knocked on the door.

"Hey Hina-chan I'm going back home now, okay?" When he didn't get his response he opened her door and looked inside to see her sleeping peacefully. He smiled to himself as he walked inside up towards her bed as he looked down at her. His eyes then widened more when he realized she was nude under the sheets that she was covered with. He blushed deeply when she moved making the sheet that was over her fall off her a bit revealing her cleavage to him. He quickly pulled the sheet back over her along with the blanket which was on the foot of the bed over her.

He stared down at her for a few more seconds before turning around to leave her to sleep.

Xxxxxxxx

The green haired male woke up looking around to see Kiba sitting down on the floor eating cereal. Shinichi yawned softly before bring his hand up to rub his eyes. "Hey do we go in for practice today?" Shinichi asked Kiba.

"No…we have the day off" He responded before continue eating his cereal. Shinichi stayed with Kiba off and on since he and his father didn't really get along. If Shinichi wasn't staying with Kiba he'll stay with Naruto or Kakashi. But he mainly stays with Kiba since he thinks of the older male as his older brother.

"Thank kami for that. So do you want to go visit Sunshine today?" Shinichi asked as he crawled over towards Kiba sitting across from him. Kiba slowly nodded his head as he smiled.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind going to go visit her" He stated as his cell phone started to ring. "Oi Shin see who that is before handing it to me" Kiba said to the younger male who nodded his head and stood up. He walked towards the phone and picked it up looking at the caller ID.

"It's Naruto calling"

"Ah I see, answer it for me"

"Hello"

"Ah Shin, this is you? What are you doing answering Kiba's phone?"

"He told me to answer it, what's up?"

"Nothing much really, I was calling to ask if you guys want to come meet me at that local diner we're always going to. I've already called Kakashi and he said he'll come"

Shinichi remained silent for a bit as he started to whine. "But Naruto we were going to visit Sunshine today, Kiba and I and I really wanted to see her" Shinichi pouted causing Kiba to glance over at him.

"Sunshine? Well we all can visit her later but I need to speak with the band…it's very important" Naruto stated over the phone in a serious tone.

"Uh…sure then, I'll let Kiba know and we'll be there soon" Shinichi said as he hung up the phone looking over at Kiba.

"What did that baka want?" Kiba asked as he stood up walking into his kitchen as he placed his bowl in the sink.

"Well he sounded very serious. He wanted us to meet him at the diner"

"Hmm…I see, well alright then"

Xxxxxxxx

Naruto sat in a booth in the back with Kiba and Shinichi, all three wore frowns on their face waiting for a certain male to show up. "Tch, that man is forever late" Kiba grunted with his arms folded across his chest with his eyes closed.

"Can't we just start without him and whenever we see him one of us can just tell him what you told us" Shinichi asked as he glanced over at Naruto.

"No…Kakashi has to be here. I want all of you to be here when I tell you this" Both Shinichi and Kiba looked at each other before looking back at Naruto. They were now both curious as to what Naruto was going to tell them.

The three were practically in the diner for literally two hours for the grey haired man until he finally came. "Heh, sorry about that…I um…had to help my elderly-"

"Just shut-up Kakashi and sit down" Naruto sighed in a frustrated tone with his eyes closed. Kakashi sent him a glare before grunting and taking a seat next to Kiba. "Okay now that all of you are here now I can tell you what I needed to say" Naruto took a long pause as he then looked at everyone at the table and parted his lips to speak. "Black Stones Records called me today and they said they were at Club Dior and saw us perform"

Kakashi, Shinichi and Kiba's eyes widened as they looked at him in shock. "What did they say?"

"Well they liked us a lot and want to hear more from us. They want all of us to come in for a meeting tomorrow at 10 o'clock in the morning and-"Naruto looked over at Kakashi frowning. "He told us **NOT** to be late"

"Yeah, yeah-yeah I know that was directed at me" Kakashi groaned as he looked at him. "I wouldn't be late to something like that anyways…" He stated while Shinichi sighed.

"You better not be late! This could be our chance. Oooh I can't wait to tell sunshine, she'll be happy for us" Shinichi grinned.

"No don't mention this to her yet until we know for sure what's going to happen" Naruto said in a serious tone. "Just as much as I want to tell her we're not going to say anything…yet" They all nodded while smiling happily. They were happy that the most popular recording company was interested in them.

"Well now can we all go visit Sunshine now!" Shinichi begged giving his best puppy eyes at all the males.

"Sure we can brat" Naruto smirked at the fifteen year old. "But we better call her before we just drop by without her knowing we're coming" Naruto pulled out his cell phone as he began to call Hinata.

Xxxxxxxx

Hinata was just getting ready to leave her house but as soon as she opened her door was surprised to see…Deidara.

"D-Deidara-kun what are you doing here?" She asked in pure shock.

"Well I told you that I was going to be talking to you soon, but I decided to come see you instead" He stated with a small smile. "Is it alright if I come inside?" He asked as he looked behind her into her apartment.

"U-Um…sure I guess it's alright. But I was just leaving so please make it quick" Hinata said as she opened the door more motioning him to come inside. Once he was inside he looked around and smiled.

"Your place looks really nice Hinata…ano how is Neji, un?"

"He's fine I suppose. I don't really talk too much to my family anymore since we have moved here" Hinata stated as she closed the door and turned around to look at the same man who she has loved ever since they were kids. She sighed sadly as she made her way to the couch.

"Ah I see…listen Hinata I know uh—well you probably don't want to talk with me but-"

"Why wouldn't I want to talk with you Deidara-kun?" She asked while looking at him confused way.

"Erm well it's nothing just forget it. But I want us to be friends again like we use to be…I miss us being friends. You, me and Sasori were always side by side but then Sasori moved and then you moved and I hated how things ended between us and I want to rekindle things between us, if that's okay?" He asked now standing in front of her holding her hands in his.

She blushed as she grabbed his hand and smiled. "Deidara-kun you don't have to ask me something like that, I'll always be your friend no matter what. You should know that Deidara-kun" She giggled softly at him. He smiled warmly at her as he let go of her hands.

"Heh, I suppose I should know that huh?" He smirked at her. Now the two were just standing there in silence not really knowing what to say to one another.

"So when is the wedding?" Hinata asked no longer able to contain it anymore. She noticed how Deidara tensed at her question as he looked away from her.

"Well we're not really sure yet. Maybe in a month or so" He stated as he glanced over at her.

"Ah I see…" She mumbled looking away from him.

"Listen Hinata I do love you just not in that way. You'll always mean everything to me…just not more to me than Ino, yeah" Deidara finally said as he looked at the now shocked Hyuuga.

"I see…well like I explained earlier I have to get ready to-"Hinata was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. "Ah excuse me" Hinata said as she quickly walked towards her phone.

"Hello" Hinata spoke softly into the phone.

"Hey Sunshine, it's me Naruto calling and I was wondering if it's okay if me and the guys stop by to see you"

"Well I was just leaving out but it's fine. I can wait here until you guys come"

"Great! We'll be there in about there in twenty minutes sunshine" She smiled as she hung up the phone looking over at Deidara who was staring at her.

"So who was that? That Sasuke guy?"

"Um no, it was my friends they're on their way over here"

"I see…well I guess I should be leaving now" Deidara stated as he turned around walking towards the door but he stopped for a moment looking over at Hinata. "You know I really would like it if you would come to my wedding"

"I-I don't know Deidara-kun…you know how much I care about you and to see you get married and-"

"Just please try to come…I would like it if my best friend would be there for me" He asked her in a very calm peaceful tone"

Hinata walked closer towards him as she placed her hand on his cheek slightly caressing his cheek. "I'm sorry Deidara-kun but I think it's best if I don't come to your wedding…I'm sorry" She smiled sadly at him. She knew that she had to let him go and the best way for her to see it's best to let him go is by going to his wedding but she couldn't go…she couldn't make herself go to see the man that she loves deeply get married.

Deidara looked down at her as he grabbed her hand and held her hand in his softly. "Hinata-chan…please let me go" He said softly to her as he leaned down and softly kissed her forehead.

"I'm trying Deidara-kun…I really am…it's just very hard for me" She whispered softly to him. He sighed to himself as he turned away from her.

"Well I'm leaving now…" He then started walking towards the front door but he then stopped for a brief moment. "I'll be stopping by every now and then to visit you…to restore our friendship" he said before leaving her apartment.

"Deidara-kun…" She whispered to herself.

Xxxxxxxx

As the blonde was walking he spotted Ino…but she wasn't alone. He noticed the male that was talking to his fiancée, to how Ino seemed to blush over every single thing the male said to her. He frowned to himself debating rather or not to go over there but decided against it and continued walking.

Xxxxxxxx

"You know you shouldn't have come all this way to meet with me Ino-chan" The male smirked as he looked down at her.

"I know but I haven't seen you in ages Shikamaru, why do you think I came all this way? I came to see you" She smiled happily at him.

"But what about your fiancé?" Ino looked away from him as she sighed. "I don't know anymore…I do love him but it's not as strong as it was in the beginning because-because I still love you. I still love you Shikamaru" She blurted out as she looked into his dark eyes.

He blushed lightly as a small smile appeared on his lips as he reached out and lazily hugged the blonde. "You know…I still love you too…Ino" He whispered into her ear softly causing her to blush deeply as she held onto him.

Xxxxxxxx

Sasuke sighed softly as he looked down at Sakura who was in his arms sleeping. He cared about her a lot and there was even a time when he thought about popping the question. But when met Hinata he began spending a lot of time with her…she became his best friend and his first female best friend at that. She began to grow on him until the point he soon forgot about popping the big question to Sakura. Hinata was a very important girl to him and he was very fond of her. He knew Sakura didn't like him spending time alone with Hinata so that's why she always tries to make sure she's with them whenever they go somewhere, just so Sasuke wouldn't be alone with her.

There was a part of him that loved Hinata but he always tried to cast aside that thought by telling himself that he doesn't love Hinata in that way and that he just cares for her deeply as his best friend.

He remembers the first day he had met Hinata five years ago. She was new to the city and just so happens to met her through one of his friends Juugo who was Hinata's bodyguard appointed to her by her father, since she is the heiress of the Hyuga clan. In the beginning he was very rude to her and couldn't stand how she would stutter and blush over every single thing. He remembers how Juugo would yell at him and would always threaten to kill him for talking down on Hinata. But later on, maybe just about a month after he had known Hinata he became friends with her to the point he became possessive over her. He didn't want anyone coming in between him and his friendship with Hinata and he made sure of that.

He looked down at Sakura once more noticing how she was waking up. "Uh-…Sasuke-kun…you're still awake? I had thought that maybe you had went to sleep after you came back home"

He smiled softly as he shook his head. "No, no I never went to sleep. I'm not tired at all actually" She blushed as she cuddled closer towards him.

"I see, I'm glad that you're here…with me" She whispered softly to him as she laid her head down on his chest.

He mentally frowned knowing in other words she meant 'I'm glad that you're here with me and not her again'. He was tempted to say something but decided against it not wanting to ruin the moment between them by them arguing like they always do. "Oh that friend of yours called this morning…ano…Juugo"

Sasuke bolted up as he stared at Sakura. "He did? What did he say?" He hadn't heard from Juugo in a long time and he knows Hinata hasn't heard from him either in awhile…seeing as the guy doesn't watch over her like he use to five years ago.

"Well he gave me a number telling me to tell you to call it as soon as you get a chance" Sasuke nodded his head as he stood up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom. He decided to call Juugo to see what he had wanted.

He picked up the paper with Juugo's number written on it and picked up the phone and dialed the number. He listened to the phone continue to ring until someone answered the phone.

"Hello…" The very deep voice answered.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke…is this Juugo"

"Oh this is Sasuke, how have you been doing?"

"Fine I suppose. Why did you call? Did something happen?"

"Oh…yeah that. Well you see I have been trying to get in contact with Hinata-sama but I don't have her number and her father doesn't even keep in contact with her so he didn't have her number"

"What do you need her number for?"

"I was told to return as her bodyguard and I needed her number so I can inform her of what I was told. It seems that the Iwa clan is trying to kidnap the heiress of the Hyuga clan which happens to be Hinata, so I need to protect her"

"I see…well your service isn't needed I can protect her just fine"

"No offence Sasuke but this is my job to serve and protect Hinata-sama and if I was told to protect her I will do it. I am much stronger than you Sasuke and these people will kill you if you get in there way…it's best if I'm the one protecting her"

Sasuke remained silent for a few good seconds before parting his lips to speak. "Fine…I'll give you her number" Sasuke sighed to himself as he began to tell Juugo he number. Once he was finished he said his goodbyes to the male and hung up the phone. The raven haired male sat there for awhile thinking back to Juugo's words. "_Iwa clan…? Why are they trying to kidnap Hina-chan? Hrm…I guess I'll have to find out more from Juugo seeing that I'll probably be seeing him very soon" _ He sighed to himself as he stood up from where he was sitting and turned around to see Sakura looking at him.

"What?" He asked in an annoyed tone not liking the fact she's staring at him.

"It's nothing…I was just wondering if maybe you would like to hang out today?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"Sure…it doesn't matter to me"

Xxxxxxxx

Juugo stared down at the number Sasuke had given him as he finally decided to call the number. He waited for someone to pick up the phone until someone finally answered.

"Hello"

"Hello. Is this Hyuga Hinata?"

"U-Um…yes. May I ask who is calling?"

"This is Juugo, Hinata-sama. I'm calling you because your father requested that I continue my services as your bodyguard"

"Oh. He did? Well I'm doing quite fine Juugo you don't have to watch me anymore"

"I understand Hinata-sama but this is an order from your father. I'm sorry if you don't want to be bothered with me"

"No it's not that Juugo. I've always enjoyed company so…please come if you must. Or were you staying in a hotel or in the Hyuga manor?"

"Well you're father wants me by your side at all times so I guess I'll be staying in hotel near you"

"Nonsense Juugo, please come stay with me. I have an extra bedroom here and you can stay here with me"

"Are you sure Hinata-sama?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You're like an older brother to me and I wouldn't mind you being around me a bit more because it's fun being around you Juugo"

Juugo smiled a bit as he listened to her tiny voice on the other end of the phone. "Okay Hinata-sama…I'll be on my way. Just tell me where you live and I'll be right on my way" Juugo grabbed himself a piece of paper as he listen and wrote down the address she was telling him.

"Alright Hinata-sama I'll be there in about thirty minutes"

"Okay…and Juugo please don't call me 'sama'"

Xxxxxxxx

Just two hours has passed since Hinata had talked to Juugo. She was starting to wonder if maybe he had gotten lost trying to get there. Suddenly she heard her doorbell ring, she smiled as she stood up and walked towards her front door and opened the door. "Juugo!" She smiled happily as she hugged him. He smiled softly as he patted the top of her head.

"It's nice to see you as well Hinata-sama"

"Juugo! I thought I told you not to call me 'sama' anymore" Juugo just stared at her as he nodded his head. "Right…I'm sorry Hinata" She shook her head as smiled at him while moving to the side motioning for him to come inside.

"It's okay don't say sorry. Now come on inside…we have a lot to catch up on" She stated as he nodded his head and walked inside.

Xxxxxxxx

The silver haired male sighed as he looked out of the window. "What's wrong Kabuto?" The woman asked in a concerned tone.

"It's nothing to worry about Kin" He stated as he turned around and looked at her while smiling. "I was just thinking about something…that's all" She smiled as she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well I'm happy to know that you're okay" She said in a whisper as she kissed his ear. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, but as soon as he closed his eyes Hinata came to his mind.

"That's enough Kin, I'm fine" He said in a stern tone as he slightly pushed her away from him. She looked offended as she took a step back while looking at him with a pout on her face.

"Why are you acting like this to me, your own girlfriend?" She asked as she looked at him. "First of all you have been ignoring me for the longest now. I hear from Tayuya that you and your band performed the other night and you didn't even tell me so I could come watch you play. Are you cheating on me with some other woman?" She asked while narrowing her eyes.

Kabuto flinched as he looked away from her. "Now why would I cheat on you with anyone, Kin? You're being silly" He stated as he glanced over at her. "Now please get back to work Kin…we both have a very busy day today"

She huffed as she turned around mumbling incoherent words as she walked out the door slamming it behind her. Kabuto sighed to himself as he closed his eyes thinking about the previous night with him and Hinata. _"I hate to lie to Kin but…I really like Hinata. But I also feel kind of bad that she lost her virginity to me since I haven't told her that I have a girlfriend" _He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his phone ring.

"Hello, this is-"

"Shut up and listen to me" Kabuto groaned fully well knowing who it was.

"What do you want Gaara"

"I need a big favor from you…"

"What is it?"

"It's about…Hinata" Kabuto eyes widened as he listened to what Gaara wanted.

"NO! I won't allow you to do that!"

**Hrm…I wonder what Gaara wants with Hinata? And what's gotten Kabuto so angry? Well you won't find out until the next chapter xDDD**

**Please leaves reviews and the next chapter will be updated soon.**


	4. Part 4

A soft knock was heard at the female Hyuuga's door until that soft knock turned into loud random knockings. Juugo gave the door a curious glance before looking over at Hinata. "Who knocks at the door like that?" He said in an annoyed tone as he stood up getting ready to answer the door but Hinata quickly as she turned to look over at Juugo.

"I know who that is; they're my friends…so please try not to scare them okay?" Hinata stated as she looked at him knowing how he can be sometimes. He slowly nodded his head as he watched her walked towards the door and opening it revealing four males.

"Hey sunshine we—"Naruto stopped talking when he noticed Juugo standing next to Hinata staring down at him. "Ah I didn't know that you had company…were we er…interrupting anything?" The male asked in a nervous tone while Kakashi, Kiba and Shinichi just stared at Juugo.

Hinata blushed bright red at what they were thinking as Juugo just shook his head. "No Juugo is a close friend of mines…like a brother. He's going to be staying with me for a while, please come inside you g-guys" Hinata said as she smiled at him motioning for them to come inside. Kakashi walked in without a second thought as for Naruto, Kiba and Shinichi they all gave Juugo wary glances as if the male were going to kill them any second.

"I don't bite" He said suddenly causing Shinichi to slightly jump as he hid behind Kiba peeking over his shoulders at Juugo like a frightened child. Hinata giggled as she looked at Shinichi as she walked over to Juugo and patted his shoulders.

"He's right, he doesn't bite…he's very friendly person no need to be afraid of him" Hinata smiled at the three males. Naruto nodded his head as he quickly walked passed Juugo as did Shinichi as Kiba coolly walked passed him as if he weren't afraid. Hinata sighed and rolled her eyes as she closed the door.

"So how long have you known Sunshine?" Kakashi asked while taking out his normal book that he always reads as he glanced over at Juugo.

"I'm her bodyguard. I've known her ever since she was a teenager" He stated. The four males all gasped at what Juugo just said.

"Bodyguard? Why are you her bodyguard? Why does Sunshine even need a bodyguard?" Shinichi asked in a curious tone.

"She is the—"

"It doesn't matter who I am, Juugo is an old friend of mines and that's all" Hinata stated as she smiled at the four who were now really curious.

"_Is Sunshine a famous person?" _ Kiba thought to himself staring at her trying to see if he knows her from anywhere.

"_She can't be famous? Or could she? Is she a model? No! Maybe an actress?" _ Shinichi thought as he looking down at the floor in deep thought.

"Well I see…you look familiar. Have we met before?" Naruto asked while glancing over at the male looking at his face. Juugo nodded his head slowly before parting his lips to speak. "We have met through Sasuke…he is an old friend of mines. That's most likely why you recognize me" He stated to the blonde. The blonde haired male eyes widened as his mouth began to open wide forming a grin.

"Ah ha! Now I remember you! You're that same guy that Sasuke use to hang around with in high school" Juugo nodded his head.

"That's right that is me" Shinichi and Kiba both looked at each other both looking over at Naruto and Juugo.

"You know Sasuke?" They both asked the same time while Kakashi seemed to have been drowning out what everyone was saying since his head was in his book and Hinata was just being quiet just listening to them talk.

"Yes, I know him" Juugo answered. Shinichi and Kiba continued to stare at Juugo until Shinichi finally spoke up.

"Um…how tall are you?" The tall green haired male asked. He knew Juugo had be at least over 6'2 feet tall since he was 6feet tall and he noticed that Juugo seemed to be a couple of inches taller than him.

"Hm…I'm 6'3" Juugo stated in his low voice.

"Sugoi! Really? You're just a few inches taller than me" Shinichi said looking at Juugo in amazement.

"Ah is that so…" He was getting rather bored and irritated since both Shinichi and Kiba wouldn't stop staring at him and every move he made Shinichi would jump up as if Juugo was getting ready to attack him. He glanced over at Kakashi noticing that his head was still in his book while Naruto began talking to Hinata.

"Hinata I'm getting ready to head out for a moment…is there anything that you would like me to bring back home?"

"Maybe some um…c-cinnamon rolls?" She asked in an uncertain tone causing Juugo to smile warmly at her as he nodded his head.

"Okay then" He stated as he began walking towards the front door but he suddenly stopped glancing back over at the males. "It was nice meeting you all" All the males nodded there head giving at the tall male as he walked out the door.

"Geez, that guy is scary" Shinichi said letting out a breath that he had been holding ever since he saw Juugo. Kiba and Hinata laughed while the blue haired Hyuga spoke.

"Juugo is a very kind guy, sure he may seem a bit scary but he isn't…he's the most gentle man you could ever met" She stated.

"So why is he your bodyguard?" Kakashi asked while setting down his book giving Hinata a curious glance.

"Yeah, why is that? Why do you even need a bodyguard when you have us Sunshine?" Naruto grinned widely causing Hinata to blush a bit.

"Ah…well don't you know the Hyuga Corp?" She asked them in a low tone watching them as they all nodded they're heads. "Yeah that's that famous company that opened up all those martial arts school throughout all of Japan, right?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, that's c-correct…well you see the man who is the owner of the Hyuga Corp is…my father Hyuga Hiashi" Hinata stated looking away from her friends.

The room was filled with silence for the longest until Kakashi broke the silence and spoke. "Well that's one mystery solved"

"Eh, what do you mean?" Naruto and Shinichi asked in a confused tone.

"Sunshine…you wouldn't be related to a Hyuga Neji would you?" Hinata eyes widened once she heard his name. She hasn't heard from Neji since she's been out on her own. She has missed him dearly even though she knew if Neji had truly wanted to get in contact with her…he would have reached her by now. All the males seemed to have noticed the change in their little Sunshine.

"Yes…he's my niisan" She muttered lowly.

"YOU'RE BROTHER?" They all shouted out loudly. Shaking her softly and slowly as a weak smile came to her face. "He is really my cousin but has always been like a brother to me…you see ever since we m-moved here I don't see him as much since he works a lot"

"Now I have a question…" Shinichi spoke causing everyone to look over at him.

"What is it Shin-chan?"

"That guy with the long blonde hair…judging from how he was looking at you and you looking at him, I'd have to say that you two know each other very well, ne?" Hinata stared at him with wide eyes for a bit before looking down at the floor.

"Yes…Deidara and I use to be best friends but our friendship ended once my family and I moved here" She said in a soft tone.

[**Flashback pt. 1**]

**Laying down on top of her roof looking out into the night sky at the bright stars with a gentle smile on her face. "You know we're moving in three months, have you told Deidara yet?" Turning her head slightly she looked over at Neji and sighed softly shaking her head. **

"**No…I haven't"**

"**Why not? How long are you going to wait to tell him? Pretty soon three months will be here before you know it" He stated while sitting up looking down over at her. **

"**I know but-but I just can't bring myself to tell him…I'm sorry niisan" **

"**Geez, you're very troublesome do you know that?" Hinata looked over at him to see him smirking down at her which brought a smile to her face. She looked up to Neji and she was very happy that he was in her life, after the passing of his parents her father decided to take Neji in and raise him as his own son. Although Hinata has a sibling already, a younger sister to be exact she wasn't very close to her and most likely never will be. **

"**Come on-"Hinata looked up once she felt a hand on top of her head bring her out of her thoughts. "-let's go to bed now" He finished as he stood up extending his hand out to hers. Staring at his hand for a bit she finally took it and stood up as well. Looking over at Neji she noticed the look in his eyes while looking down at her…it was the look of concern which she has been seeing in his eyes a lot lately. But it's only if he's looking at her…**

"**Neji-niisan…?"**

"**It's nothing…please don't worry about it, okay?" He smiled warmly at her as he patted the top of her head ruffling her hair a bit. "Come let's get inside…I don't want my little sister catching a cold" He chuckled a bit before letting go of her hand as he began to climb down the top of the roof.**

**She stood there for a moment still trying to figure out Neji's concerned expressions that he has been giving her lately. But she soon moved the thought to the back of her mind once she heard Neji whispering for her to climb down already. Giggling quietly to herself at Neji's impatience as she finally climbed down the roof.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Neji walked Hinata to her bedroom although Hinata keep persisting that he didn't have to but said that he just wanted to make sure she made it to her room safely. Walking over to her bed she jumped up in the air landing down on her soft bed as she snuggled under the covers while smiling sheepishly. "Ah…bedtime" She whispered to herself when all of a sudden she heard her phone ringing. Looking over at her knowing automatically who it was, she smiled to herself and reached over and grabbed her cell phone. **

"**Hello Dei-kun, why are you calling me so late?" She whined in a childish tone making the male on the other end chuckle. **

"_**I'm sorry Hina; I just wanted to hear your voice that's all" **_

"**You w-wanted to hear my voice at 3 o'clock in the morning?" She asked him while giggling softly. **

"_**Yeah, I'm going through some things here at home with my stepfather and…you're the first person that I wanted to talk to…I'm sorry for calling so late. If you want I can call you tomorrow sometime?"**_

**She felt bad that she reacted in the way she did when he called even though she was just kidding around with him. She knew that Deidara and his stepfather didn't get along to the point where it would get physical. **

"**No I'm sorry Dei-kun…I'll continue talking to you, that's what b-best friends are for, ne?" **

"_**Heh, arigatou Hina you are truly the best friend that I've ever had…you make me want to smile everyday when I see you**_**"**

**She blushed deeply at hearing his words; she cared about him more than anything but has always been too shy to tell him her true feelings. She's been telling herself that she would tell him that she loves him ever since they were twelve years old and here she is at the age of nineteen and still has yet to say a word to him. Each and every time he were with a new girl she would act as if she were very happy for him…even though she was happy for his happiest she was just more jealous than anything and wanted Deidara all to herself. But she knew that she couldn't be selfish about it. She knew Deidara knew nothing about how she felt about him since she knows how to hind it well…sometimes. Although Hinata already has a boyfriend currently she didn't trust him, she felt as if he were cheating on her at times but she always keep it to herself thinking that as long as she's the only girl he cares for she's fine with it…**

"_**Hina I'm getting ready to go, I'll stop by later tomorrow and pick you up. Maybe we can hang out…"**_

"**Okay see you then…goodnight Dei-kun"**

"_**Goodnight Hina**_**" **

**With that ending she closed her cell phone and went to sleep.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

**The next day came quick and the female Hyuga was awakened by her loud alarm clock. She slowly sat up yawning while rubbing her eyes.**

"**Took you long enough to wake up! I've been waiting ever since twelve this afternoon, un!" Hinata jumped up quickly and hid up under her covers slowly peeking her head from out her covers looking around her room to find Deidara sitting beside her bed in a chair looking down at her with eyebrow raised up.**

"**D-Dei-kun…? What are you doing in here?" **

"**Well originally I was downstairs waiting for you but that father of your kept glaring at me and he was arguing with one of his co-workers and I felt uncomfortable so just came up here, yeah" He stated while smiling down at her as he removed the covered off of her causing her to gasp. **

"**Dei-kun!" She whined with a pout on her face trying to get the covers back but the blonde wouldn't allow her to.**

"**Well it's time to get up, you've slept long enough, you know? It's going on 3 o'clock and we could be hanging out right about now. You know I had blown off my date with Sachiko-chan just spend time with you but it seems you don't even want to hang out with me, how sad Hina" He said in a saddened tone. **

**She blushed deeply after she heard that he had blown his date off with his girlfriend just for her but she quickly shook her head. "B-but why would you do that to Sachiko? Wouldn't you rather spend time with her? You know spending too much time with me could make her become very jealous…or worried that you may be cheating on her" She state. She then noticed the look in her best friends eyes…it was the look of sorrow. **

"**You wouldn't care…she's cheating on me anyways" He said in an angry tone causing Hinata to gasp.  
**

"**How do you know that for sure? I mean you-"**

"**I know because I caught her with my own eyes!" He yelled out quickly looking away from her. "She didn't notice that I saw her…but I saw everything, I saw it-I saw it" He repeated once more as tears started seeping through his eyes causing Hinata to quickly sit up leaning forward to hug him to help sooth his pain but he quickly stopped her. **

"**Please…don't. I'll be fine…" He whispered still not able to look at her. **

**She knew that he was hurting inside seeing that Sachiko Deidara's current girlfriend means so much to him, but deep down inside Hinata always knew that Sachiko wasn't right for her best friend. **

"**I'll go take a shower now and then I'm going to get dressed, when I'm finished we can begin our day together, okay?" She smiled happily at him. The blonde looked over at her nodded his head slowly smiling weakly at her as he watched her stand up walking over towards her dresser pulling out some clothes most likely what she was going to wear for the day before walking into her bathroom. He sighed softly to himself looking up at her ceiling fan becoming lost in his own thoughts when suddenly Hiashi came barging through the door. **

"**What are you doing in here?" He asked in a harsh tone. Deidara had noticed ever since the passing of Hinata's mother Hinata's father has been different…he's no longer the kind man that he use to be but now very rude and mean. **

"**Ah Hyuga-san you know me well enough to know that I wouldn't do anything to your daughter, yeah? She's my best friend and-"**

"**And you're still a guy who is alone in my daughter bedroom! I'd rather you wait downstairs for her not in her bedroom" He snarled before sending the blonde a hateful glare as he walked out the room. **

"**Geez that man sure has changed over the years" He grumbled before standing up from the chair walking out of Hinata's room and as soon as he walked out he bumped into Neji. **

"**Ah! Neji, it seems like I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been-"**

"**Has Hinata told you yet?"**

**Deidara sighed smiling sadly. "It's nice too see you too…" He sighed. **

"**Answer me! Has she told you yet?" **

"**Erm, told me what? What's happening?" Deidara asked becoming worried by Neji's expression. **

"**If she hasn't told you yet after all this time…maybe I should tell you since she seems to be waiting for the last moment to tell you" Neji took a deep breath before exhaling fully well knowing what the blonde's reaction was going to be. **

"**Were moving in three months to Tokyo and we're not coming back…" The white eyed male looked over at Deidara who was trembling looking down at the down with wide eyes. **

"**W-Why are you guys moving?" He asked in a shaking tone. Just the thought of his best friend leaving him and never coming back…hurt him. **

"**Uncle's company…" Neji answered.**

"**Can't Hina just stay here? She's old enough to make her own decisions, you know. I can watch over her and I promise I'll do a good job at it!" Deidara stated looking into Neji's eyes with pleading eyes. **

"**No, she cannot stay here and you know that Deidara. Even if Hinata wanted to stay she couldn't it would be out of the question. Look I know how much you care for her and she cares about you…more than you think but at least you have time to spend with her before we leave. It's not until three months from now" Neji stated as he walked around Deidara going towards his room. **

"_**She cares about me more than I think? What does that mean?**_**" He was now beyond confused but knew not to ask Hinata what it meant because he didn't want to cause any confusion if he had misunderstood what Neji meant.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

**The two had began they're day together and Deidara wanted so badly to ask Hinata about her moving away but thought that now wasn't a good time to bring it up. Looking over at Hinata as a small smile came to his lips. He was glad that he has met her. **

"**Ne, Dei-kun…what have y-you been thinking about? You've been having a distant look in your eyes for awhile now"**

"Oh…well it's nothing Hina, come on let's go get something to eat, yeah" he grinned. Nodding her head not really believe him but decided not to say anything more about it. 

**Xxxxxxxx**

"**Neji come in here!" Neji groaned lowly as he walked into his uncle's office noticing that Hanabi was in there as well. **

"**Yes, uncle?"**

"**I wanted to discuss this with Hinata in the room as well but she's off with that boy, isn't she?" Neji nodded his head slowly mentally sighing. **

"_**He's known Deidara ever since he was just five years year and yet he still refers to him as 'that boy'**_**" Hiashi nodded his head looking over at his youngest daughter before looking over at Neji. **

"**Well originally we were set to move three months from now but because of something that has come up so we will be moving to Tokyo, Japan in two weeks from now"  
**

"**WHAT?" Neji yelled out loudly while Hanabi remained impassive about it keeping her normal expressionless expression on her face. **

"**Neji! Do you have to have an outburst like that?" **

"**Gomen…Uncle…I'm just surprised that's all" He said lowly while looking down at the floor.**

"**Why are you so surprised? It's not like you have any friends here that you'll be leaving behind" Hanabi said with a grunt as a small smirk came her to face. Neji growled lowly while looking over at the younger girl. He wanted so badly to say something but decided against it. He knew his uncle wouldn't say anything about it seeing that Hiashi never scolded Hanabi but he always managed to scold him or Hinata even if they never did anything wrong. **

"**That is all you two are dismissed now" The older male said while looking down at some papers. Both Hanabi and Neji stood up from their chairs walking out of the room. Once they were out of ear reach Neji quickly turned towards Hanabi and glared at her. **

"**You know I don't like you very much" He said to her in a serious tone. **

**She merely shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't care. "Great…that makes two of us then" She said in a 'I don't care tone' as she walked off. He gritted his teeth as he watched her walk away. He knew that it wasn't good that he disliked his own cousin but he did…he never did like her. She was the complete opposite of Hinata. Hinata is a very kind and caring girl unlike Hanabi who is very cold and distant towards people, only caring about herself and her father and no one else. **

"**Tch…stupid girl…" He mumbled to himself before walking in the opposite direction of her. **

**Xxxxxxxx**

"**So what else do you what to go do for today? Deidara asked while grinning down at her. He noticed her shocked look noticing how she seemed to be staring at someone. He turned his head to see Hinata's boyfriend hugging another girl before he leaned towards her and kissed her. **

**The blonde growled lowly to himself while watching the scene before him. "That bastard, how dare he!" He hissed out. Hinata shook her head while grabbing Deidara by his hand and tugged him to move forward. **

"**Come on Dei-kun, its okay…please don't worry about it" **

"**It's not okay! He's cheating on you! Can't you see that?" Before Hinata could even respond she had noticed Deidara had left her and started walking towards her boyfriend and the other girl. **

"**Hey Kyo! You bastard what the hell do you think your doing?" Deidara yelled making everyone turn in they're direction to look over at them. Kyo quickly moved the girl away from him looking over at Deidara with wide eyes noticing that Hinata was standing not to far away from them.**

"**What is hell is your problem? Don't you realize that you're already in a relationship?" Kyo parted his lips to speak the girl that he was with spoke before he could even fully open his mouth. **

"**It isn't Kyo's fault, I know that he had a girlfriend but I wanted him anyways…so please don't hurt him!" The brown haired girl said in a pleading tone while looking over at Hinata with wide eyes noticing the tears in her eyes. **

"**Shut-up bitch! I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to that jerk right here! Now answer my Kyo, what's the deal? You know how much Hinata loves you and you go behind her back and see someone else?" **

"**Don't call Hanaki a bitch because she isn't and…Hinata I-I" He looked over at his girlfriend noticing the tears in her eyes while looking at him with saddens. It pained him to see this but he didn't feel guilty for what he had done. "I love Hanaki and I'm sorry but I chose to be-"**

"**I don't care anymore…" Kyo, Hanaki and Deidara all looked at her with wide eyes. Deidara quickly went to her side and looked down at her. "What do you mean you don't care anymore? Punch this bitch for taking your boyfriend away from you! Fight for him since you love him so much! Don't you want him back?" He then felt Hinata grab onto his hand squeezing it tightly as she shook her head. **

"**I don't want a boyfriend like that" She said quietly but loud enough for Deidara and Kyo and Hanaki to hear her. Deidara had seemed shocked for a moment but he slowly nodded his head pausing for a bit as he turned over to look at Kyo.**

"**You don't deserve a girl like Hina anyways" He said before walking off with his best friend holding her tightly as she cried. **

**Once they were gone Kyo looked down at the ground not able to speak. "Kyo…? Are you okay?" Hanaki asked in a concerned tone. **

"**It's nothing…come on let's get going now" He whispered taking one more look ahead where Deidara and Hinata had left. Her words causing pain to his heart as he smiled weakly to himself. "**_**She doesn't want a man like me, huh?**_**" **

**Xxxxxxxx**

"**Are you sure you'll be okay, Hina?" He asked her while rubbing her back softly in a circler motion. He felt her nod her head on his chest slowly looking up at him with red stained eyes from her crying so hard. **

"**Thank you Dei-kun for being here for me, I-I'm sorry if I I'm troubling you"**

"**Don't start with me with that nonsense, you know that you never trouble me and you never will" He smiled happily down at her patting the top of head. She smiled…weakly. He knew that she wasn't feeling any better, but than again who would be after witnessing they're better half with someone other than you. He knew her pain right now and wanted to be there for her. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. **

"**No more crying…I'm never leaving your side. You'll always be the number one girl in my heart" He whispered lowly and softly in her ear before leaning away from her. **

**She felt her heart skip a beat when she heard him speak those words. She blushed deeply looking down at her shoes while playing with her fingers. Deidara on the other hand didn't understand why Hinata was reacting in such a way to what he said, he just hoped that she didn't misunderstand what he meant when he said that. But he shrugged it off thinking that Hinata should know better and know what he meant by that. **

"**Deidara…can we go to the park"**

"**Sure we can go there, come on" He grinned at her as he turned around and began walking leaving her to follow him closely behind. Her mind soon forgetting about Kyo and now more on the words Deidara spoke to her. "**_**I'm the number girl in his heart**_**" She blushed deeply.**

[**End of Flashback pt.1**]

Hinata was interrupted from finishing telling her story when she heard someone knocking on her front door. "Awww go away whoever is at the door" Shinichi and Naruto whined wanting to hear more of the story. Hinata giggled while shaking head walking towards her front door to open it revealing…Gaara? What was he doing here?

Gaara seemed to have noticed her confused expression causing him to part his lips to speak but he stopped once he noticed that she wasn't along. Behind her were the band members of The Unions all glaring at him. "Hinata, I come here to speak with you…but I wish to speak with you in _**private**_" He stated while glaring right back at the males that were glaring at him.

"I-It's okay you guys, I'll be fine…I'm just going to the downstairs lobby with Gaara-san and I'll be right back, okay?" She said to the males who never once took they're eyes off of Gaara.

"Okay…be careful" Shinichi said in a warning tone. Gaara scoffed and turned around and began and walking knowing that Hinata will follow. Hinata nodded her head at Shinichi and smiled before walking out the door.

"I wonder what he wants with Sunshine." Kiba thought out loud.

Xxxxxxxx

Once she and Gaara reached the main lobby she turned to Gaara with a nervous look in her eyes. She had a feeling that Gaara didn't like her and didn't like being with him when she was alone.

"My father is throwing a formal party for his company and well…I needed a date to go" He heard Hinata gasp causing him to frown and look away from her. "And I wanted to ask you if you….wanted to be my date?" He asked very lowly to the point Hinata almost hadn't heard him.

"M-Me? But why me of all people? Don't you dislike me?" She asked him in a shocked and confused tone.

"Because you're the only other girl that I know of…if it wasn't for that I wouldn't have asked you. Now do you want to be my date to this stupid thing or not?" He asked becoming frustrated and embarrassed.

"A-Ah! Yes…I'll come with you G-Gaara-san" She said quickly a bit scared from his outburst. He smiled…although it was a very small smile Hinata saw it.

"Okay then…it's later tonight and I'll just pick you up"

"Tonight? But I don't have anything to wear" She said in a panic. She didn't expect it to be so soon, she had thought that the formal wasn't until maybe the weekend.

"Yes its tonight, I'm sorry about the late notice…but well I had to ask that boyfriend of yours for his permission to take out his girlfriend first even though that was a bit late notice as well"

"B-Boyfriend?" She said with a red face.

"Kabuto…he is your boyfriend, right? I mean that's what he told me over the phone today" He noticed the smile of happiness on her face when he said that causing him to frown and grunt looking away from her.

**[**Flashback**]**

"Hello, this is-"

"Shut up and listen to me" Kabuto groaned fully well knowing who it was.

"What do you want Gaara"

"I need a big favor from you…"

"What is it?"

"It's about…Hinata. I want her as my date for my father's formal party" Kabuto eyes widened as he listened to what Gaara wanted.

"NO! I won't allow you to do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because she's my girlfriend!"

"Your girlfriend? Since when have you two started dating?"

"It doesn't matter when she and I have always been close but that's beside the point! Why can't you ask someone else or just not go at all?"

"Because I told my father that I already had a date…he was going to set me up with Mitsuki and you know that I don't feel the same way about that girl like she feels about me and it would be awkward"

"But you hate Hinata, you even said that you disliked her yourself not to long ago"

"I know what I said Kabuto but she's the only girl that I want to take. So can I take her or not?"

"Fine do what you want…But I don't see what the big deal is when you can just not go to the party instead of taking my girlfriend as you date…"

"Whatever I'm about to stop by her place now to ask her"

**[**End of Flashback**]**

"Anyhow…just tell me what size dress you wear and I'll pick something up for you myself and I'll just bring it with me when I come by later to pick you up"

"_Kabuto said I'm his girlfriend? So that means…I have a boyfriend_" She thought to herself happily not even noticing that Gaara was trying to snap her out of her thoughts. He growled to himself wanting to yell at the girl for not listening to him and day dreaming about Kabuto, which he knew she was going. He sighed softly before walking towards her backing her into a wall putting his face very close to hers.

"Hinata…did you even hear a word that I just said to you?" He spoke very softly to her, his lips dangerously close to hers as he spoke to her. Her eyes were now focused on his and she moved her head back so they're lips wouldn't be as close to each other's anymore.

"G-Gomen Gaara-san but I didn't hear you" She murmured causing him to smirk.

"I said just tell me what size dress you wear and I'll pick something up for you myself and I'll just bring it with me when I come by later to pick you up" He repeated himself.

"B-But you don't have to buy me a dress Gaara-san I can-"

"I already said I was and that's what I intend on doing. What size are you? You look around a size six" He stated while taking a step back to look at her.

"Yes that's my correct size" He nodded his head as he turned his back on her and began walking away from her.

"Okay then…I'll be here around seven tonight" Once he was gone she couldn't get his words out of her head. She couldn't believe Kabuto told him that she was his girlfriend. They hadn't even discussed dating each other yet but she thinks that it's clear now since Kabuto is already telling people. She smiled happily to herself and walked back up to her apartment.

Xxxxxxxx

Deidara held an impassive expression over his face ever since Ino had come home. She had been wondering why he has been looking at her so coldly and she even asked him but he wouldn't even say anything he would just look at her and frown even more.

"Dei-kun…what's wrong? Why won't you tell me?" She asked in a saddened tone as she scooted over closer towards him.

"Don't call me that anymore…" He growled lowly before getting up and walking away into another room. Becoming even more frustrated by him as stalked after him and grabbed him by his arm.

"What's with you? Why are you acting like this? And you never minded me calling you 'Dei-kun' before"

"It's nothing okay! Let's just forget it, un!" He yelled loudly at her before yanking his arm away from her glaring down at her. He couldn't tell her that he had saw her with another man…he didn't want her to even know that he knew. He didn't even really know who the other guy was all he knew was she was blushing and hugging him and that's all he needed to know. "I need to be alone, please do not bother me" He stated before walking into a room slamming the door shut behind him. Ino stood there with a saddened expression on her face as she ran out their hotel suite closing the door behind her.

"Tch, I bet she's going to that guy that I saw her with…" He thought out loud to himself with a frown. He thought about him telling her to never call him Dei-kun. He at first had never minded because he always reminded him of Hinata when she use to call him that but over the years he didn't like Ino calling him that but just never said anything about it. He only wanted to allow Hinata to call him that from now on…

"Hina…"

**Well okay that was chapter four. Sorry about the delay I have been very busy with college and I will post the next chapter very soon. **


	5. Part 5

"I can't believe you asked Hinata out for father's formal party" Temari chuckled side glancing over at her brother who was sitting on the passenger side of the car. "I thought you "_hated_" her, hm?" She pressed on while poking his shoulder. The red hair growled in frustration, his sister could be very irksome to him at times.

"I have my reasons for asking her"

"And those reasons are?"

"They're none of your business, that's what they are" He sneered while glaring at her.

The blonde female pouted turning her head away from keeping her eyes on the road. In her mind she was thinking maybe Gaara could secretly like Hinata. She didn't dare question him about it because she didn't want to angry him, knowing how quickly Gaara could become mad. "Well whatever your reasons are Kabuto wouldn't like this one bit. You know how he feels about that girl" Temari explained side glancing over at her younger brother.

"I know that already, look there is a reason why I chose her to come to the formal and that reason is between us" He informed her while looking out the window up at the window he had known was Hinata's apartment. Temari stared at Gaara for a few moments before sighing softly to herself.

"Whatever..." She mumbled to herself as she drove off.

Xxxxxxxx

Hinata came back up into the apartment to see Shinichi and Naruto laid out on her couch watching TV, Kakashi still reading his book while Kiba who seemed to be trying to hold a steady conversation with Juugo who didn't seem to be paying much attention to Kiba once the female Hyuga walked in. "Are you okay? What did he want?" Juugo asked standing up walking over to the female. Hinata giggled placing her hand on the tall male's shoulder.

"I'm fine Juugo-kun, there is no need to worry" She smiled up at him.

"But Sunshine, what did he want?" Naruto questioned while looking at her in a anxious way.

"He didn't want anything important" She didn't want to tell them that Gaara had asked her to be his date for his father's formal party. She knew how protective they were of her especially when it came to other guys which she had gotten use to over the time she has been around them. Shinichi was like a younger brother to her while Naruto and Kiba were like two goofy brothers while Kakashi was like an father figure if not an older brother. She smiled while looking at all of them. All the males figured that she was most likely hiding something from her but they didn't want to press her anymore about it.

"S-So what happened while I was gone?" She smiled at them all. Kakashi placed his book down on the coffee table looking over at Hinata. "Eh, nothing much really happened. Kiba and Naruto started they're daily petty little arguments, Shinichi started poking your tall friend there until Juugo made a sudden movement which ended up frightening Shin, causing him to run over to where Naruto and Kiba were and then Kiba went to talk to Juugo and that's when you came in. So as you see nothing really happened" He smirked at her behind his mask. The female Hyuga nodded her head as she walked over towards her couch to sit down.

"So shall I continue with the story?" She asked while smirking at the males in the room. Shinichi and Naruto grinned widely while nodding they're heads. The two males were disappointed when Gaara came which lead to her stopping from finishing the story. Kakashi was mildly wondering what else happened between Deidara and Hinata but didn't appear to seem to care too much about the story.

"Okay well...ano, where did I leave off from?"

"You were going to the park" Shinichi stated with excitement in his voice awaiting the story to finish unfolding causing Hinata to smile at his child like behavior.

**[Flashback Pt.2]**

**The two finally came to a stop, looking around noticing how crowded it was at the park. Kids running around screaming and laughing as their parents watched them from the bench, while couples walked hand in hand around the running path trail. Deidara smiled sadly to himself thinking about his girlfriend. He knew that she normally likes to come here to relax but he knew this wasn't the time to think about her. He had to cheer Hinata up, he knew after witnessing such a thing like she just witnessed only moments ago would upset anyone. He looked down at her smiling sadly, wrapping his arms around her shoulder. **

**"Come on let's go find somewhere to sit, ne?" He smiled down at the Hyuga female. **

**"Hai" She responded lowly leaning in closer towards him as he pulled her along side with him, walking towards a bench that wasn't too far away. Once the two sat down Deidara let out a sigh. He wanted so badly to let her know that he knew that she would be moving in few months but figured to were best if she mentioned to him rather than him telling her that he had knew already. **

**"You know Hina-chan, I'm glad that I have you as a best friend. Your are and someone who I had always been able to count on and thank you for always being here for me" He confessed to her wearing a wide grin. She stared up at him blushing unable to perform any words for a few seconds before speaking. **

**"Y-Your welcome Dei-kun, but ano...you don't have to thank me. You should know that I'll always be here for you no matter what" She explained to him. He just smiled at her shaking his head from side to side. She watched him for a few moments wanted to ask him something about his girlfriend but she didn't want to bring her up knowing that would dampened his mood. **

**"So why the park?" He asked suddenly, glancing around at their surrounds, frowning slightly at the loud children running around. "It's so noisy here, too many kids running around, couples kissing..." He groaned. "Couldn't we have gone to a much better place than the park?" He asked turning his head over looking at her. **

**"B-But I have always enjoyed coming to the park Dei-kun" She pouted fully well knowing that he was trying to ask her could they leave and go somewhere else. She noticing him getting ready to say something else but she quickly parted her lips to speak. "Can't we just stay here a bit longer?" She asked sweetly. "Pretty please? For me Dei-kun?" She asked giving him the puppy dog eyes hoping that he would give in to them. **

**He sighed nodding his head slowly. "Alright fine but we're not going to stay here long okay?" He stated while trying his best to give her a serious expression. She just nodded her head and giggled, running off to the swings like a young child. He smiled to himself as he watched her run off. **_**"She's acting like a child" **_**He thought to himself but soon a smirk came to his face. **_**"But it's kind of funny" **_**He grinned, closing his eyes for a bit as he leaned his head back opening his eyes again looking up into the sky. The weather was just right today, it was not too hot but not to cold either...just how he liked it. His ears perked up when he heard a familiar voice. "That sounds like Sachiko..." He looked around the park trying to figure out where he heard the voice from but when he couldn't find her he thought he may have been hearing things.**

**"Ano Dei-kun is here with me too" Hearing this he knew Hinata had to have been talking to Sachiko. He looked ahead seeing his best friend talking to his girlfriend. He was one hundred percent sure Sachiko did not like Hinata, hell almost all of his previous girlfriends didn't like Hinata. He figured because she was his best friend and not only that but mainly because she's a female and they are very close with each other. He stood up from the bench he was currently sitting on walking slowly over to where Hinata was. He looked at his girlfriend noticing the pout she was giving him causing him to sigh.**

**"What are you-you doing here with," She paused to look over at Hinata as she pointed her finger at the shy female, "with HER!" She yelled out loudly causing people to stare in their direction. Deidara blushed from embarrassment. **

**"Sachi-chan, do you have to be so loud. Other people are here you know" He whispered lowly trying his hardest not to look around at the young kids and adults who were now staring at them. The white haired female looked around laughing nervously waving off everyone with a nervous smile appearing on her face.**

**"G-Gomen" She apologize to the people who had now stopped looking their way. Sachiko then looked back over at Deidara, her eyebrows starting to form in a from. "Now answer me! What are you doing here with her? You were suppose to spend the day with me" She exclaimed looking at him with hurt and anger consuming her eyes. **

**The blonde haired male glanced over at Hinata and noticed how uncomfortable she looked witnessing what was before her. "I just wanted to spend the day with Hina-chan that's all. Besides..." He glanced casually back over at the white haired female. "Don't you have a guy to be seeing right now" He noticed the shocked expression in which consumed her face causing him to glare at her. **

**"W-What are you talking about Deidara?"**

**"Tch, I saw you. I saw you and that guy...kissing" He growled at her causing Sachiko to stiffen. She had never seen Deidara angry before and didn't quite know what to expect. "Why would you even go and do something like that?"**

**She glanced over at Hinata before gazing down at the ground. "I had my reasons" She replied softly. Deidara just glared even more since he knew what those reasons where.**

**"Just get out of my sight; I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore"**

**Sachiko quickly snapped her head up looking at him with pleaded eyes. "Don't give me that look, you had your chance but you messed that up and you expect me to sit here and let it go" He snorted. "Hn, that won't happen, yeah" He looked away from her hiding his pained expression. "We're over Sachiko" He muttered lowly but loud enough so she could hear him. **

**"I see..." She slowly walked over towards him stopping in front of him, placing her hand on his cheek leaning forward giving him a soft kiss to his lips. Seeing this happen right in front of her, Hinata was very shocked to say the least but also jealous but tried her best not to show it. **

**Once the kiss was over Deidara looked down at her trying not to seem as if he were affected by the kiss but did offer a small smile to the foot shorter female. "Take care of yourself Deidara..." She whispered as she turned to walk away. When she left Deidara placed his hand behind his head scratching it while letting out a light chuckle.**

**"I'm sorry Hina-chan that you had to see that. It seems we both lost someone we love today, ne?" He smiled at her.**

**Hinata knew that he was hurting she could see it in his eyes, he just didn't want to admit it. She felt sorry for him, each one of his girlfriends had cheated on him with another guy. She felt it was her fault at times, she knew not one of his ex's liked her. They would always glare at her; try their best to make her jealous or even making threats to her when Deidara wasn't around. She smiled sadly at the male in front of her who was trying his hardest not to seem as if he were sad. "At least we have each other, r-right?" He stared at her for a few seconds before nodding his head grinning widely. **

**"Hai, we do. Let's get out of here and go visit Sasori, yeah?" Sasori just so happened to be best friends with Hinata and Deidara. All three of them grew up together in Konoha City. Sasori was seen as the more mature out of the three always giving advice for both of them, although Sasori and Deidara seem to get into tiny petty arguments a lot she knew that they both cared deeply for one another. **

**"Yes, I haven't seen him in awhile" She stated. She had missed Sasori, neither one of them had practically seen him for a good two weeks now. Deidara grinned placing his hand on top of her head patting it softly. **

**"Let's go then" He grinned taking her hand into his pulling her along with him. **

**While the pair was walking Hinata continued glancing over at Deidara, she has yet to tell him that they were moving soon. She knew she had to say something sooner or later. Not only that, she wanted to be able to finally confess her feelings to the blonde haired male. She loved him so much but apart of her knew that he didn't feel the same way for her. She sadly sighed to herself but quietly not wanting Deidara to hear it, fully well knowing he would ask what was wrong. She looked up only to notice they were standing in front of Sasori's house. Deidara let go of Hinata's hand to knock on the door, but the soft knock started to become a rather loud banging noise.**

**"A-Ano...Dei-kun!" She exclaimed tugging on his arm trying to stop him from knocking for hard on the door.**

**"Hey! Idiot, open the door, yeah! It's me and Hina-chan" He shouted loudly, he then took a step away from the door looking up at the window that was at the upstairs part of the house. He looked around to a small rock of some sort, picking it up he threw it at the window. "If your sleeping in there, I would advise you to get up and-" The blonde haired male wasn't even able to finish his sentence when he felt something rather hard hit the top of his head causing him to fall to the ground from being knocked out. **

**"Dei-kun!" Hinata shouted in concern. She looked up to see Sasori's head peering down out from his window. **

**"Damn annoying baka" He grunted while glaring down at the knocked out blonde. He looked over to see Hinata who was not staring up at him. "Oi Hinata-chan, it's good to see you. Wait one minute, I'll be down in a few seconds" He smiled softly at her. She only nodded her head, glancing back down at Deidara, shaking her head. **

_**"He always manages to make Sasori-kun angry one way or another" **_

**Her head turned when she heard the front door being opened as out came Sasori. "What brings you two here? If Deidara wants to borrow money again, I do not have it" He glared down at the male, knowing he mainly only likes to come over to borrow money. The female Hyuga giggled while shaking her head. **

**"N-No, we came here to visit you"**

**"Mhm, sure that's what he tells you but he wants money. I just know it" He pouted, grabbing the male by his collar lifting him up quickly as he hit him on his head. **

**"Sasori-kun! You'll hurt him even more" Hinata tried to tell the red head. He ignored her protest as he continued beating the poor blonde on the head. Deidara slowly opened his eyes looking around before glaring hard at Sasori. **

**"What did you throw at me baka? That hurt!" He yelled rubbing the bruise on his forehead. Sasori looked around picking up the item showing it to Deidara with an expressionless expression on his face. **

**"YOU THREW A BASEBALL AT ME?" He pouted looking around from him towards Hinata. "He's so mean to me Hina-chan" He whined hugging the now blushing female as he rubbed his face against her stomach. Sasori glanced over at Hinata fully well knowing that she would be blushing and sure enough she was. He has been surprised that his female best friend has yet to tell Deidara her feelings that she has for him. **

**"Just shut up Deidara and stop your whining" He sighed loudly. "God, what am I going to do with you" He shook his head referring to Deidara, causing Hinata to giggle. "Oh umm there is something that I need to tell you two" He stated with a serious expression. **

**"W-What is it?" Hinata asked being quite curious as to what it was he wanted to tell them once his expression changed. **

**"Well, my Obaa-san decided to move back to Sand Country and I've decided to go with her" He mumbled. Deidara looked at him with wide eyes, he couldn't believe this was happening. First he finds out Hinata is leaving and now his other best friend is leaving him too. He looked down at the ground, it was clearly shown that he wasn't to happy to hear the news. Sasori laughed nervously placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. **

**"Don't be so down, at least you have Hinata-chan, ne?" He smiled looking over the Hyuga Heiress who merely looked down as well. **

**"This can't be happening" He mumbled causing both his best friends to look over at him. "It just can't be. Everything is turning out wrong. Hina-chan is leaving and now you! I'll be stuck here all alone" Hinata gasped as did Sasori. **

**"H-How did you know I-I was leaving Dei-kun?"**

**The blonde male pouted. "Neji told me earlier today..." **

**"So you're leaving too, huh?" Sasori sighed softly. He knew that sooner or later they all would have to eventually go they're separate ways but he didn't think it would be this soon. He knew he would truly miss these two; they had always been there for him. He has come to think of them as his siblings. Deidara as an annoying brother as Hinata as a younger sister, who just happens to always come to him for advice. He watched as Hinata slowly nodded her head, indicating that she was moving soon as well. Sasori sighed softly as he swiftly stood up onto his feet.**

**"Well I would love to hang out with you two today but I have a lot that I have to be doing. Maybe we can all get together some other time, ne?" He glanced down at the two who were still sitting down on the ground. They both nodded at the red head.**

**"Yeah...well I guess we better get going Hina-chan" Deidara stated as he stood up helping her up in the process. The three all looked at each other fully well knowing that this was most likely the last time that they would see Sasori, they remained silent for awhile until Hinata suddenly ran towards the red head and hugged him tightly. **

**"I'll miss you Sasori-kun" She whispered sadly as Sasori smiled softly to himself, placing his arm around her waist embracing her back. **

**"I'll miss you too" He exclaimed softly, glancing over at Deidara who was watching the two intently for a few seconds before looking at Sasori smiling in thought. Sasori moved Hinata back slightly gazing into her eyes for a bit leaning forward giving her forehead a soft kiss, causing the female to blush. "Don't change for anyone, and always remember if anyone bothers you Deidara will be there to beat them up for you" Sasori paused taking a look over at his male best friend. "Isn't that right, Dei?" He smirked at the male. **

**Deidara smiled nodding his head. "She knows that already" He grinned. Sasori patted the top of Hinata's head. "Also make sure he stays out of trouble, okay" He whispered trying to make sure the blonde wouldn't hear him but he did causing his eyebrow to twitch.**

**"**_**Baka...**_**" He muttered to himself. But he knew that he would miss him dearly. **

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Once Deidara and Hinata left Sasori's place, Deidara kept looking over at the blue haired female in sadness. He couldn't believe that she would be moving, if anyone he would miss her the most. She has been someone who has always been there for him. Once he gets into arguments with his stepfather or even fights the first person that he calls to talk to is Hinata. She always consoled him and made him feel better, always bringing a smile to his face whatever the issue was, she was always there for him. He mentally sighed to himself as he continued walking behind the female Hyuga.**

**Hinata stopped and turned around to see Deidara staring at the ground as if he were in deep thought. "Dei-kun? A-Are you okay?" She asked walking up to him looking at him in concern. The blonde looked up meeting white eyes, he smiled sadly at her. **

**"Why didn't you tell me you were moving?" He questioned her. **

**"A-Ano...well I just was waiting for the right moment" She exclaimed. Deidara shook his head as a frown began to slowly appear on his face. "And when would have that been? The exact day when move?" He groaned. "Hinata, I honestly don't want you to move. You have been my best friend since day one and so has Sasori and now he is leaving too. I'll be here without my two best friends" He looked away from her for a moment before glancing back over at her as he lifted his hand and placed it under her chin, pulling her face up more to get a better look at her face. "You're the one person I really don't want to leave my side. I need you here with me Hinata..." He admitted to her. **

**Hinata blushed deeply as she looked into his blue eyes. She almost mistook what he was saying as if he were saying he in fact likes her as she likes him but knew Deidara didn't mean it in that way. "I-I know Dei-kun, but we could always write each other and you could come visit me or-"**

**"No" He interrupted her causing her to look at him in shock. **

**"No?" She questioned.**

**"Hai, I don't want to write, or visit or anything else. What I want is for you to stay here, yeah!" He snapped harshly. Hinata jumped at his tone which he noticed. "...Gomen, I didn't mean to yell at you like that Hina-chan...I just don't want to lose my best friend. And I'm afraid that would happen when you move" Hinata looked at him for a bit smiling.**

**"You won't lose me Dei-kun. We're best friend until the end, ne?" Deidara eyes widened for a few short seconds at her statement, something in which they use to say to each other when they were younger which lead to him to break out into a smile. **

**"Hai...friends to the end" He grinned pulling her into a tight embrace. "Come on let's get you back home, okay?" He felt her nod her head as he pulled her along with him. **

**Once the paired finally made to the Hyuga home they were both greeted by Hinata's younger sister, Hyuga Hanabi. The young girl glared holes into Deidara and Hinata. Deidara couldn't stand Hinata's younger sister, she was such a rude girl, she always had something to say that was negative towards Hinata if not Neji. One glare coming from him or Sasori to the girl she shuts up and says nothing more. **

**"Heh, if it isn't onne-chan and the stupid blonde" She snorted causing Hinata and Deidara to frown at the young girl. **

**"Why don't you learn to shut your trap" Deidara sneered at Hanabi. The younger version of Hinata pouted before as she glanced away from Deidara to look at her sister. **

**"Otou-san said we're moving in two weeks" She stated taking in notice of their shocked expressions. Hanabi smirked closing her eyes. "Didn't expect that did you onne-chan? Well Otou-san just informed Neji and I earlier today. He was a bit shocked about it himself" She sighed loudly before walking past the two, smirking to herself fully well knowing that Deidara was going to be upset by the news she just told them. **

**Once she was gone Deidara turned over to Hinata smiling hopefully. "Maybe she's lying. You know Hanabi, yeah" Hinata shook her head. **

**"No...Hanabi-chan does lie a lot but that wasn't a lie. I know when she's lying" Deidara frowned walking into the house quickly ignoring Hinata calling out for him. He needed to know was it true. Were they really moving in two weeks? If it were true, he was going to try anything possible to get Hinata to stay behind with him. He barged into Hiashi's office still ignoring Hinata's pleads for him to stop or else he would be in deep trouble. Once he was inside the office he noticed the older male Hyuga was staring at Deidara with widened eyes before it ceased to become an scowl.**

**"What is the meaning of this?" He said in slight annoyance.**

**"Is it trueo you're moving in two weeks?" Hiashi sighed, he knew this young male cared deeply for his daughter, since the two have been friends ever since they were young. **

**"Hai, I have a business over there" He merely stated while glancing back down at his papers. **

**"Well can't Hina-chan just stay here with me?" Hinata gasped while Hiashi began coughing.**

**"Excuse me?" He questioned the blonde. "Do you honestly think I'm going to let me daughter stay behind and live with you?" He shook his head waving both Deidara and Hinata off. "Please leave my office...the both of you right now" Deidara glared at him turning around leaving the office in a foul mood. Hinata bowed to her father quickly leaving his office to go after the blonde hair male. **

**"Dei-kun! Dei-kun!" She called out for him only not to receive an answer. She sighed fully well knowing that he was still somewhere inside the house. "He's in the basement" Neji's voice said suddenly causing her to jump up in surprise. **

**"In the basement?" She questioned.**

**"That's what I just said didn't I?" He smirked as he walked passed placing his hand on her shoulder. "You know he is really will miss you" Hinata nodded her head, she knew he would miss her, she would miss him as well. He was her best friend and not only that...she's in love with him.**

**"You should really tell him before it's too late..." He stated as he walked passed her. She knew what Neji meant, time was going by fast and she needed to finally tell him before it was too late. She made an determined facial expression as she began making her way towards the basement. Walking down those stairs she could feel her heart beating faster and faster with each step she took down. The feeling she was feeling at the moment wasn't a good one, it made her feel uneasy as if something bad were bound to happen. **

**Once she made it to the bottom of the stairs she turned her head over to see Deidara sitting down on the couch with a scowl implanted on his face. "Deidara..." **

**"This isn't fair...not once ounce of it is! Your old enough to make your own decision and I say you stay here" He grunted sitting up glancing over at Hinata noticing her sadden expression. He sighed sadly patting the sit next to him. **

**"Come sit down with me Hina" He said softly. She nodded her head walking over towards him taking a sit down next to him. He glanced over at he placing his hand on her hand. "Is there something on you mind?" **

**He noticed how she was shifting in her seat and the blush that was now rising on her cheeks. "H-Hinata?"**

**"Ano...there is something that I have been meaning to tell you" She gulped; she didn't know if she could do this, but she knew that she had to. It was either now or never, she couldn't back down now. "Well over the past few years...that we have been friends, I have always been ano...well you have been someone who has always been there for me. Always by my side and someone who has always cheered me up and brought a smile to my face. And what I'm trying to say is...that-that" She paused looking over at him with a serious expression. "I love you Deidara" She confessed,**

**Deidara stared at her in pure shock. He couldn't believe his ears, she loved him? He couldn't even get himself to say anything; he was just so consumed with shock that he couldn't even utter one word. She looked down noticing how he hasn't spoken one word since she confessed. Deidara looked down at his hands for a bit as he parted his lips to speak. **

**"I'm sorry...but I can't return your feelings" He felt bad that he had to tell her this but it was the truth, he just didn't feel the same way that she felt for him. He always just thought of her as a friend and nothing more. He slowly stood up from the couch. "Besides...there is someone else that I like" He openly admitted.**

**Hinata looked at him in shock. He just had broken up with his girlfriend today so how was it there someone who he liked? She assumed that he was lying which lead her to frown. "Y-You don't have to lie about it" She pouted at the male. Deidara merely shook his head indicating her wasn't lying. **

**"Iie, She's someone who I have been friends for awhile I just never mentioned her to you before" He said softly. "She's the one...well she is someone who I plan on being with. So with that said I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings" He glanced over at her, his eyes widened at the sight. Tears were streaming down her face, pure hurt was consuming her entire face. **

**"Hina...I'm really sor-"**

**"It's fine, you don't have to say sorry"**

**"But your crying Hina-chan" He pointed out, reached to wipe away her tears but she slapped his hand away from her. She stood up quickly, her head hung low as her bangs cast a shadow over her eyes. **

**"Your free to leave if you want to" She stated with her head still down. Deidara looked at her for a moment, his expression darkened for a split moment while standing up. He was getting ready to walk past her but he stopped besides her. **

**"Gomen...Hinata. I didn't mean to hurt you...gomen..." He muttered as he walked passed her. She stood there not knowing what to say. She was so hurt at the moment. She just told her best friend that she was in love with him only for him to tell her he wanted someone else. She had a feeling that he wouldn't return her feelings but the part with him telling her he likes someone else and the fact and it's a friend he never told her about made her felt a tinge bit jealous. **

**"Dei-kun..."**

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Days passed by then a weeks until there was only one day left until it was time for her to move and she has yet to see Deidara since she had confessed to him. She had been wondering to herself maybe confessing to him wasn't such a good idea. She sighed sadly to herself as she found herself at the front of the blonde's door. She softly knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer the door. Finally the door opened revealing a shocked Deidara. **

**"Hina what are you doing here?" He questioned looking behind to to see his step father glaring at him. He grunted to himself closing the door behind him He wasn't really ready to see Hinata after what she confessed to him and had a feeling that things wouldn't be the same between them after that confession. He hadn't realized that time had went by so quickly that tomorrow was the day she and her family were moving. **

**"I-I wanted to see you..." She shifted nervously while looking down at the ground. "I haven't seen you in awhile" **

**"Mhm, I know. Look, it's best if...if we aren't friend anymore Hinata" **

**Hinata still frozen once he spoke those words. "B-But why?" She asked looking up into his blue eyes trying to see if she could find the meaning to all of this. **

**"It would e awkward...especially if I were to have a girlfriend. You'll try to act as if your happy for me but I know you well enough to know that you'll be hurt every time you see us together and I don't want that" He looked away from her with a scowl on his face. "It's best if things stay like this" He exclaimed. **

**Hinata said not a word but turned away and ran away from him. She couldn't believe all because she just confessed to him that he didn't want to be her friend anymore. She was the only best friend she had...how could he do this to her. It pained her so much she couldn't stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks.**

**_"How could he end our friendship like this? How?" _She cried to herself as she continued running.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

Once she finished her story she looked at everyone in the room and noticed how they all were staring at her with shocked expressions with the exception of Juugo who had already knew this had happened. "Wow, that guy is an real ass to do something like that to our little sunshine" Naruto snarled getting upset at the fact that Deidara had broken off his friendship with Hinata without a care in the world and the way Hinata explained it was as if Deidara hadn't cared what he had done.

"I would have to agree with Naruto. You two were friends for quite awhile, ne? And to go and break off a long time friendship over something as that...it's very odd" Shinichi said thoughtfully. Hinata said nothing but stare down at her hands. She still loved Deidara but over these past five years she has come to like Sasuke. But knows it's not worth telling him since he has a girlfriend for one and she didn't want the same thing to happen with Sasuke like it did with Deidara.

"Maybe he had his reasons for doing what he did?" Kiba inquired.

"Yeah and his reasons were stupid! The guy is just a plain jackass to me now" Naruto puffed while closing his eyes and folding his arms.

"Well I never liked him from the moment I saw him" Shinichi stated while also pouting. Hinata could do nothing but smile at her friends. She cared about all of them so much, they always brought a smile to her face no matter what it was. Juugo watched her from across the room noticing her bright smile. He could tell she was happy, before after the incident with Deidara she wasn't the same for a long time not until she met Sasuke. He remembers the first time he introduced those two to each other and how Sasuke would always have a scowl on his face whenever the Hyuga heiress was near but after a month passed by something seemed to have happened between the two because Juugo noticed Sasuke finally being nice to her and actually smiling. He smiled at the thought before standing up causing everyone to look at him.

"I'm going to go visit Neji" Hinata's eyes widened at the mere mention of his name. She hasn't seen him in such a long time, she truly missed her cousin. "Do you wish to come, Hinata-sama? Ah! Hinata-chan" He corrected himself still not quite use to calling her "chan" at the end of her name.

"Hai!" She exclaimed happily but paused turning to look over at Kakashi, Shinichi, Kiba and Naruto. "Ano..."

"Your friends are more than welcomed to come" He smiled. Hinata quickly looked over at them with a hopefully look on her face.

Naruto looked at the guys before glancing back over at Hinata. "Sure we'll come. Besides I want to meet this Neji guy that Sasuke always talks about" Shinichi looked over at Naruto.

"What does he say about him?"

"Eh...I don't think the two gets along very well, ne Sunshine?" He smiled at her causing her to laugh lightly while nodding her head. She was happily that he new friends get to meet Neji but even more happy that Juugo was here with her. He was appointed to her by her father as her bodyguard and in the beginning Juugo took things way too seriously but had always been nothing but kind to her and still is. She felt so lucky to have everyone in her life like this. She smiled to herself as she thought of her mother.

_"Okaa-san...I have such great friends...I wish you could be here to meet them" _She thought to herself as she stood up looking over at the door when she heard someone knocking.

"Geez, what a busy place, someone's always here" Naruto groaned. Hinata giggled as she got ready to open the door but noticed Juugo had beaten her to it. Once he opened the door she was surprised to see Sasuke standing there.

"Sasuke?" Juugo said in shock.

The raven haired male just smirked at him. "Yo" He greeted, looking behind the tall male he noticed how Naruto and his whole band was practically sitting in Hinata's living room. His eyebrow twitched slightly at how many guys were in her home, but he said nothing about it of course.

"I was just coming to visit...but I see you have company" He said looking at at everyone.

"No, no, we were just on our way out. We're going to visit Neji-niisan" Sasuke's eyes widen as he sighed. "Oh that guy, eh? I'll come along...since I nothing better to do" He had gotten in another argument with Sakura right after they made up and what was the argument about. None other than Hyuga Hinata. Sasuke was getting tired of Sakura getting jealous of Hinata when there was clearly nothing going on between them.

"You seem a little out of it" Naruto stated while looking curiously at his best friend. Not only did Naruto notice it but the other including Hinata as well.

"Hn, I suppose. I'm just a but tired of things...so whose car are we taking?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"We'll just take the limo..." Juugo inquired. Shinichi's and Naruto's eye's widened as sparkles lit up in there eyes.

"L-Limo?" Juugo just nodded his head turning over towards Hinata.

"Are you ready?"

"Hai" She smiled, excited with the thought of see Neji. She turned her head to look at Sasuke noticing how he was arguing with Naruto. She smiled to herself not noticing that she was blushing and unaware that Kakashi was watching her with narrowed eyes.

I'm so so soooo sorry that I haven't updated this story since last year in umm April I think. Yep the last time I updated this story was in April of 2008 and I'm terribly sorry about that. I almost forgot that I posted this story on the site. I have other stories that I have to update as well. I have been on a huge writer block but I'm going to try my best to update as fast as I can.

Also I would like to apologize the way I ended this chapter x.x; it's after 4am in the morning here right now and I'm really tired to I just typed anything down so gomen gomen ;o;

also has anyone read the latest Naruto manga chapter? 437? OMG! If you did I really hope Hinata is okay Dx if you haven't read it yet, please read it. You'll be in for a shock but you'll be sad and worried at the same time.

So please leave reviews and also check out my other stories xD


	6. Part 6

Deidara glared down at the piece of paper the was crumbled up in the trash can in their bedroom. He didn't want to be nosy but Ino had been acting very strange ever since they had come to this city. Not to mention the fact that he had seen her hugging another man, while blushing deeply. He frowned at the thought, he has been with Ino for a good five years now and he couldn't have been any happier with anyone else. He shook his head reaching his hand into the trash bin taking out the paper, opening it slowly his eyes began to scan the words.

I'll pick you up from Sungs Restaurant around six this evening and from there we can go to the party.

I can't wait to see you, I had a lot of fun the other night

The blonde growled to himself balling up the paper and throwing it back into the can. He knew that wasn't Ino's hand writing, if it is one thing he hates about being in a relationship it's being cheated on. He has been in this sort of situation time after time with previous girlfriends and it makes him sick to his stomach. Lately he has been thinking of cheating himself but knows that he couldn't get himself to do that no matter how much he would want to.

He sighed loudly to himself. "I should just go to the party, but dammit...I don't even know where it is" He growled to himself. He then thought about how the guy wanted to meet Ino at that restaurant. He smirked to himself realizing what he had now known what he would do.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The silver haired male was watching Hinata intently throughout the entire ride to her relative's house. He had noticed how many quick glances she would give the raven haired male, to how times she would blush every time his hand brushed up against hers or to whenever he would smile warmly at her every once in awhile. He knew something was going on but when he looked closely at Sasuke he didn't seem to notice any of Hinata's facial expressions towards him, almost as if he were...clueless. He looked over at his other three band-mates; he figured that they wouldn't have paid it any attention like he would. Maybe Shinichi would notice something and then Kiba shortly later but Naruto was dense, it would take him decades to see it. He couldn't help but to smirk at his little sunshine. He had come to think of her as a younger sister over the course of the time that they had known each other, she is such a sweet innocent girl.

He watched her as she knocked on the soft softly waiting for Neji to open the door. Once the door opened just like almost everyone assumed that Neji would open the door but was surprised to see a female open the door. The dark brown haired female blinked her eyes looking at everyone until her eyes landed on Hinata. "Hinata? Is that really you?"

Hinata nodded her head with a smile on her pleasant face. The other female grinned widely as she threw herself on the female Hyuga, embracing her tightly in her arms. "Kami! I haven't seen you in such a long time" She said happily, pulling herself back from the hug to get a good look at Hinata. "My, you have grown into such a beauty. I bet you have all sorts of guys lined up ready to get a date, huh?" She joked, playfully hitting Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata blushed deeply shaking her head. "A-Ano...not really" She whispered softly. The girl just grinned turning her head to the males behind Hinata, her eyes widened while looking at them all.

"Oh! Please forgive me and my rudeness. My name is TenTen, I'm Hinata's cousin-in-law...well soon to be cousin-in-law" She blushed deeply. Hinata seemed shocked about the news as did Sasuke and Juugo but before anyone could say anything after that Neji showed up at the door.

"TenTen who are you-" He paused in the middle of his sentence when he noticed everyone at his doorstep. His white eyes gazed over at Juugo, Sasuke and Hinata. He hadn't expected to see them more so Hinata, he hadn't seen her really ever since they first moved here and that's five years ago. He had always been too busy to even try to meet up with her.

"I was stopping by to come visit you and decided to bring along Hinata and her friends" He motioned while looking behind him at Naruto, Kiba, Shinichi and Kakashi. Neji looked back and nodded his head at the four acknowledging him as they did as well.

The Hyuga male walked towards Hinata into he was only a few inches away from her and embraced her tightly into his arm. "I haven't seen you in such a long time. You have no idea how much I have missed you" He whispered into her ear. Hinata smiled happily snuggling closer to her favorite cousin.

"I've missed you too Neji-niisan"

The males along with TenTen watched the two family members with smiles on they're faces. "I think we should continue this inside, wouldn't you think?" TenTen asked everyone.

"Agreed" Sasuke sighed tired of standing outside. He was beginning to wonder would either Neji or TenTen would invite them all inside instead of standing outside like some idiots. Once they were all inside TenTen motioned for them to follow her into the living room. Neji glanced over at the Uchiha with a frown on his face. "What are you doing here, Sasuke?" He asked clearly not liking the fact that he was inside his home.

"I came with Hinata, is there a problem?" He asked while looking else where as if Neji weren't important. Neji growled lowly to himself getting ready to say something but stopped when he felt TenTen give his shoulder a squeeze. He sighed to himself and said nothing. He and Sasuke did have their moments when they would get along but at other times they didn't. He was a love hate relationship between the two and it has always been like that. They're stoic personalities often tend to clash with one another.

Hinata shook her head at the two as she parted her lips to speak. "A-Ano, Neji-niisan and TenTen-chan I would like for you to meet my friends. Naruto-kun, Kakashi-kun, Kiba-kun and last but not least Shinichi-chan" She smiled at her four close friends. Neji looked at the all with a look of displeasure on his face, he didn't approve of Hinata having all male friends but then again growing up from what he could remember Hinata had never befriended any female friends, always males.

"Nice to meet you all" He glanced over at TenTen who was gazing intently at the four males. "What are you looking at so hard, hunny?" He hissed out the last word.

TenTen blushed deeply quickly shaking her head. "No, it's just that I've seen them somewhere before. Do you guys model or something?" She asked, causing Sasuke to let out a chuckle. All males excluding Kakashi glared at him.

"What's so funny teme?" Naruto glared.

"Yeah! We're not good enough to be models or something?" Shinichi questioned with a deep frown sketched across his face while Kiba nodded in agreement. Sasuke said nothing but continue chuckling to himself causing Hinata to let out a giggle as well since she had never seen Sasuke this tickled before about something. Once they heard her laugh Shinichi and Naruto put on they're best puppy dog face.

"Y-You agree with him sunshine?" They both asked while gazing into her pure white eyes.

Both TenTen and Neji's eyebrow twitched once they heard they nickname that came from out they're mouth. Hinata shook her head furiously. "N-No, I think that you four would make good models" She smiled at them warmly causing all the males in the room to blush with the exception of Kakashi, Juugo and Neji.

TenTen cleared her throat becoming annoyed since no one has yet to answer her question. Kakashi looked up at the brown eyed girl. "No, we aren't models. We're a band called The Unions. You might have of seen us play or seen a poster of us" He exclaimed.

"That's right! My friends and I go to your show every once in awhile when we weren't too busy" She looked over at Neji with a wide grin on her cheeks. "I can't believe they're actually in our home, Neji" She squeezed his arm in excitement. Neji just rolled his eyes not really caring who they were.

"So all of you are friends with my little cousin?"

"Yes, sunshine is like a sister to us. Well to me she's like a older sister, she's so cool and friendly. We always look after her so don't worry none of us are interested in her in that way" Shinichi stated. He had a feeling that Neji was getting to that, so he had to quickly inform him that they were just as protective of her as he would be. He noticed the look of approval in Neji's eyes causing him to smile.

"Oh! Hinata-sama I almost forgot. Since your here I have something to give to you" Hinata looked up at Neji noticing how he stood up motioning her to follow him. She stood up looking back over at Sasuke and the others telling them that she would be back.

Sasuke watched her leave the room not noticing that a certain older male was watching him as well as Juugo. Sasuke couldn't deny his feelings for Hinata any longer; he knew that they were clearly there. He was just trying to ignore his feelings that he has come to have for her, for nearly five years now. His relationship with Sakura was starting to become very irksome to him. He loved her but the love that he has for her is slowly fading. The fact that Sakura accuses him practically everyday of cheating on her with Hinata isn't helping the situation get any better. He had known that Sakura has a lot of trust issues with guys since all her previous boyfriends have always cheated in the past. But Sasuke wasn't a cheater; he wouldn't dare cheat on any girl. He knows cheating is wrong and would feel terribly hurt if he was ever cheated on. So to him why cheat on someone, knowing that you would cause them pain?

On the other hand Hinata was currently hurting for the whole Deidara thing. To be honest, he has never seen Hinata in such a sadden state before so he didn't know how react almost towards her. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be okay, that he is here for her. But he could never get himself to do it. He would feel guilty afterwards for even hugging her in such a way. He doesn't want to hurt Sakura, just seeing her cry everyday because of how she feels second to Hinata always makes him feel bad. During the end of an argument the two normally have make up sex or just lie in the bed together in each others arms.

He knew nothing of Deidara but Uchiha Sasuke could tell anything about a person just by looking into they're eyes. And if it's one thing he had noticed about Deidara while looking at him, the look in the blonde's eyes as he looked at Hinata clearly stated that he cares a lot about her. He didn't know what Hinata felt for him in that way and never thought to ask because he doesn't want to ruin what they have. She has become his best friend and he doesn't want to ruin anything. The fact that he already has a girlfriend would make things far much more complicated than what it already is, if he were to ask Hinata how does she feel about him. But only if he had known what she does feel truly feels about him.

"Sooo, you guys sure are silent" TenTen's voice snapped the raven haired male out of his thoughts. He leaned back into the couch with his hands behind his hand.

"Well what do you expect? Most of us guys that are in the room now are quiet with the exception of those three idiots" He smirked while looking over at the blonde, the green haired male and the brown haired male. All three glared at him sticking they're middle fingers up at them. Sasuke just smirked at the three, he wouldn't admit it but all three of them were like his brothers. He really cared about all of them, especially Shinichi and Naruto.

Xxxxxxxx

Hinata stared down at the letter Neji had given her just moments ago. "I stopped by uncle's a few days ago and he told me if I were to ever see you to give you this. It's from Sasori" He spoke to her. He noticed how her eyes had widened as she quickly opened the letter and began reading it.

_Dear Hinata,_

_It's been a long while hasn't it? I hope you haven't forgotten about me over the past few years because I haven't forgotten about you or Deidara. You're probably wondering how do I know where you live, huh? Well your father is doing business with some people in the company I work for. I had been shocked to see him in the Suna, he is still the meanest man I have met. I thought he would change over the years but I guess not. He has told me that he hasn't seen you in almost five years now, but that Neji tries to keep in touch with you if he can. I hope your doing well, wherever you are. _

_I also heard about you and Deidara, I'm sorry that had happened. I can't believe how stupid Deidara can be just to end the friendship over something so stupid and dumb as that. Deidara isn't the smartest guy out there, you know? But I know he clearly knows that he had hurt you dearly for what he had done. The next time I see him I'll give him a knockout punch for you! It's a promise. He shouldn't have treated you like that, you're his best friend, we all for friends...well we're all separated now. But I do have some very good news. I'm suppose to be coming up there were you are on Friday 23rd. A lot of people from the Suna are meeting up at this big formal party, it's going to be very boring but I have to go since my boss had chosen me to come with him. Hopefully if I have time I'll get to see you and maybe Deidara. I had heard he is there as well...the ass!_

_I'm going to close here now Hinata, I hope to see you soon. Not a day hasn't passed that I don't think of you or Deidara. You have always been like a sister to me and you still are. I love you dearly Hinata..._

_Love, Sasori_

Hinata finished reading the letter placing it down on the table looking up at Neji with widened eyes. "T-Today is the twenty third isn't it?" She asked. Neji glanced over at the calendar while nodding his head. Hinata stood up quickly looking down at her watch. She couldn't believe that Sasori was going to be in the Tea Country. And judging by what he wrote it almost sounded as if he were going to the same formal party that she was going with Gaara. "It's almost seven now!" She looked up at Neji in a alarmed way causing him to panic.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked in a concerned tone.

She shook her head. "N-No, it's just that I need to get home. I have somewhere that I need to be" She exclaimed running out from the kitchen into the living room looking at everyone. "A-Ano Juugo-kun I need you to drive me back home...fast" Everyone looked at her with arched eyebrows.

"What's going on Hina-chan?" Sasuke asked while looking at her.

"It's nothing; I just have to g-go home. I'm suppose to be going somewhere today around seven" She explained causing TenTen to grin deviously.

"Oh? Going on a hot date perhaps?" She asked causing Sasuke to frown as well as the other males in the room. When Hinata said nothing but blush they all gaped at her. "No way! You are, aren't you? Kami! I knew that this day would come soon. So who is the lucky guy?" She asked eagerly. Hinata looked over at Sasuke noticing how he was looking at her with widened eyes but his expression was unreadable. She looked away blushing unable to take his stare any longer.

"It's not like that, I d-don't even like him in that way" She explained. "Juugo..." She said once more. He just nodded his head standing up from his seat. "Okay, let's get going" Everyone nodded they're heads while standing up. Shinichi and Naruto were curious as to where Hinata was going and with whom, but just as they were going to say something they both felt Kakashi push them forward slightly.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted at the taller male.

Kakashi looked down at him. "You two move so slowly whenever your walking in front of me, so if you would be so kind and sped up your pace?" He asked in slight annoyance. Shinichi pouted and stuck his tongue out at the male while Naruto growled and just began walking faster.

Hinata said her goodbyes as Neji promised to come visit her someday. Once they all were back inside the limo Juugo began to speed off trying his best to hurry up and get back to Hinata's apartment building.

Xxxxxxxx

Sasuke groaned to himself as he drove back to his place. He was practically thrown out Hinata's apartment as well as everyone else besides Juugo since Hinata kept saying how she had to get ready. He groaned to himself wondering if Hinata really was going on a date. His thoughts went back to Kabuto, wondering if it could be him. He known that he likes Hinata just by the way the guy stares at her almost as if he were undressing her with his eyes. He didn't like the look in the silver haired male's eyes whenever he looked at Hinata. He had almost gotten into a fight with Kabuto once when he had noticed that the male was staring at Hinata's backside very intently when she was walking. "Stupid teme..." He mumbled to himself.

_**Buzz**_

Sasuke almost jumped up in shock when he felt his phone vibrate. He was lucky that no one was in the car to see that, he would have been embarrassed to be caught jumping up from shock. He pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket, flipping it open to see that it was none other than Sakura who was calling him. He was thinking rather or night should he answer it. If he answers it everything would be fine but if he doesn't he knows that Sakura would think that he is doing something that he shouldn't. One thing he hates about her...she blames him for everything and always accuses him of something he hadn't even done.

He sighed to himself finally deciding to answer the phone. "Hello Sakura" He said into the phone.

"What took you so long to answer?" She asked in a curious tone. But by her tone he could easily tell that she was thinking he was cheating.

"I'm driving Sakura; it will take me awhile to answer. Do you want me to get into a car accident from me trying to hurry up and answer your call?" He asked his voice devoid of any emotion. He was getting tired of her...he honestly was.

She remained silent from a moment as if she were thinking what to say or could be thinking about his emotionless tone. "Well, I was just calling to check up on you. I'm sorry about earlier..."

"Yeah, you're always sorry. You know what Sakura" He started. Sakura could feel her heart stop for a moment; she could tell that whatever he was getting say was going to seriously hurt her. "I'm tired of you always accusing me of things I'm not doing. I'm not cheating on you with anyone; I would never hurt you in anyway. You should know that by now. After five long years I would think that you would know that. How would you feel if i were accusing you of being with that male friend of yours? Your always talking about him and you know how I don't like hearing you talk about other guys. It's always Ryo this! Ryo that! I'm getting sick of this shit Sakura..." He trailed off giving her time to let his words sink in that he just told her.

"A-Are you breaking up with me...Sasuke-kun?"

The male Uchiha sighed pulling into a stop once he hit a red light. "No, I'm not...but if you ever bring up Hinata about me cheating on you with her then it will be over" He stated seriously.

"...Okay. I'm sorry I-"

"I don't need to hear your "sorry" right now Sakura. It doesn't help. And when I come home, I don't want to see you there" He exclaimed hanging his phone up on her. He tossed his phone to the passenger's seat. He was very heated at the moment. He could have finally had his chance to break up with her but he didn't. And why, because he felt guilty. He hadn't done anything wrong but yet he always feels like this. He hates it...he really does.

Xxxxxxxx

A soft knock came to her front door; she looked over at the door with a nervous look. She had known that it was none other than Gaara on the other side of that door. She walked over to the door placing her hand on the doorknob nervously before slowly opening it. She couldn't help but to blush at the sight of the red head. He was dressed in a black and white tux with black leather shoes on, but his facial expression clearly stated that he was very uncomfortable in what he was wearing.

"A-Ano, come inside" She motioned, as she opened her door more. He nodded his head walking inside her apartment looking around for a few seconds before looking back at her. He handed her the dress that was draped across his arms.

"Here, I hope you like it. My sister was trying to help me but she has a trashy look when it comes to dresses and I don't want my date walking around with me looking like a slut" He exclaimed noticing how she blushed a bit. He rolled his eyes shoving the dress at her again. "Well take it! I don't have all day" He exclaimed with a frown.

She nodded her head becoming nervous from his mean stoic personality. "H-Hai, I'll go try it on now" She said taking the dress from out his hands rushing to her bathroom. He sighed to himself placing his hand on his forehead trying to relax himself. He didn't want to lash out at the girl, he doesn't care for her too much but he needed her to come with him on this date. Wrapped up in his own thoughts he hadn't even realized that Hinata had come out of the bathroom.

"A-Ano..." She trailed off while blushing.

"Finally I thought you'll take forever in that-" He stopped talking when he looked up at her. She was...beautiful, he sure did pick out a wonderful dress for her to wear. It was a light blue long dress with a white line that started from her side all around to the bottom of her dress on the over side. The dress had a split on the side but not too big wear he could see anything if she moved in any kind of way. The split was just above her knee, and she had applied a light eye shadow on her eyes and a tint of massacre under her eyes with some lip gloss. "You look very...pretty" He said turning around quickly to hide his blush from her.

"A-Arigatou Gaara-san, and thank you for the dress" She said softly.

"It's nothing, come on we have to get there, we're running late" He said opening the door not bothering to wait for her. She quickly grabbed her keys and purse and ran after him closing and locking her door in the process.

Xxxxxxxx

The blonde haired male watched as his girlfriend and the other male hug each other while the pony tailed male leaned in closer kissing her gently on her lips. Deidara squeezed the steering wheel tightly at the sight of his fiancée with another male. He was going to drive off but remembered that he was planning on following them. Tonight will be the night he finally confronts Ino about what he has been seeing. Now that he thinks about it was all her idea to come to the Tea Country. He had been thinking that it was to come to see Sakura but Ino hasn't even been hanging around the pink haired girl all that often since they have arrived.

"So this was all planned, huh?" He frowned to himself noticing how they were driving off. Deidara started up his car and began following them as well.

Xxxxxxxx

Once they had arrived at the huge house Hinata couldn't help but to stare up in shock but was taken out of her shocked ordeal when she felt Gaara grab her hand. She looked up at him in pure confusion but noticed the look he gave her. He wanted her to pretend as if they were close but not close as if they were dating but close enough. She just nodded her head looking away from him to look around trying to see if she could spot Sasori anywhere.

"Ah, I see you and your date made it" Hinata looked over to see Temari staring at Gaara with a wide grin.

"Shut up Temari. Where is your date? Oh that right, he's bringing someone else" Gaara smirked when he noticed Temari's hurt expression. Hinata looked at Gaara in shock, she was surprised to hear him say something so hurtful to his sister. She snatched her hand away from the red hand who looked at her with widened eyes.

"G-Gaara-kun, that wasn't very nice. T-Temari-san I'm sure whoever he is that he will be here" She explained to the dirty blonde haired female. Temari looked at Hinata and smiled softly at her.

"Thanks Hinata-san, but Gaara is right" She trailed off looking else where. "He is coming here with someone else from what I know" She said sadly. Hinata could feel her pain and knew how she was feeling at the moment.

Gaara smirked at Hinata, he had to admit she had some guts and she seemed to know just the right words to say to someone. His green eyes looked over to notice just the male that they were talking about walking in with his date. Gaara stared at her, she was actually not that bad looking but then again she wouldn't be the type who he would date. "Looks like your lover boy is here now" He smirked grabbing Hinata's hand once again pulling her along with him leaving Temari standing there by herself.

She decided to walk over to him and talk to him and his little "date". She put on a fake cheery smile as she waved him down. "Oi! Lazy bum, I haven't seen you in awhile" She smiled at him. Shikamaru looked at her and frowned at the nickname but he then spoke.

"Yeah same here, I've been um...busy" He stated with a blush looking down at the woman beside him. Temari finally looked over at her as her eyes widened slightly. She had seen her with that guy at they're concert once; she was told that Ino was that guy's girlfriend or fiancée or something. If so, what she is doing here with Shikamaru.

"Ino, right?" Temari asked while narrowing her eyes at the blue eyed girl.

"Y-Yes..." She replied. She couldn't believe that out off all the places that Temari the lead singer of her favorite band would be here. Ino clearly doesn't remember her from the time her and Deidara had went to they're concert. Shikamaru notice the look in Temari's eyes as she looked at her and was going to comment on it but stopped when he heard someone call out to him.

"If you'll excuse me, I must be going now. It was nice seeing you...Troublesome woman" He smirked at her while Temari frowned at him but then a light blush appeared on her cheeks. Ino seemed to have noticed the exchange and as soon as they were out of Temari's hearing range she began questioning him about her which lead him to ignore all of her questions.

Without seeing where she was going Ino had bumped into someone. "Oh! Gomen, I didn't see where I was walking" Ino quickly apologize to the person. Shikamaru sighed shaking his head.

"Sweetie, you are so clumsy. I'm terribly sorry Miss" Shikamaru said to the blue haired female.

"Oh it's no p-problem-" She stopped looking at Ino in shock. "I-Ino-san?" Hinata called out to her causing Ino to freeze. Shikamaru smirked down at Ino pulling her closer towards him, planting a kiss on her temple.

"You sure are the popular one here" He whispered in her ear but noticed how Ino wasn't speaking a word. He looked down at her placing his hand on her shoulder. "Oi, are you okay Ino?" He asked with concern lacing his tone.

"What are you doing here? Is D-Deidara-kun here?" Hinata asked. As soon as that name slipped out of Hinata's lips Shikamaru knew that something bad was bound to happen. He looked over at Ino who has yet to speak. "A-Are you cheating on him?" Hinata asked in a low whisper.

Shikamaru took the time to speak up this time. "No, she isn't. I'm merely a close friend of hers. And who might you be? A friend of hers or Deidara?" Shikamaru asked trying not to let anything be known.

Hinata looked over at him for a few seconds before looking back at Ino with a harden glare. "I'm not her friend; I just met her a few days ago. As for Deidara...he use to be my best friend but we're no longer friends to personal reasons. But that's none of your concern, sir" She stated looking back at the lazy male who frowned at her not liking the fact that the female Hyuga was glaring at Ino.

"P-Please don't tell Deidara...please..." Ino begged.

"Why shouldn't I? If you know anything about Deidara you should know that if there is anything he hates, it's cheaters. Almost all of his girlfriends that he had previously dated all cheated on him. Heartbreak after heartbreak...his heart can't take much more"

"Listen, I don't know why it matters to you. You said it yourself that you're not friends with the guy. So why butt your way in between this. Just keep your mouth shut as if you haven't seen anything, got it?" Shikamaru threatened Hinata.

"Is that a threat?" Hinata asked becoming proud of herself from not stuttering.

"Yes it is" He glared down harshly at Hinata while holding onto Ino, becoming highly annoyed with the woman. Gaara seemed to have noticed the little scene before him while he was talking with his father. He excused himself through the crowd quickly making his way towards the three. He stepped by Hinata's side looking over at Shikamaru and Ino.

"Is there a problem that we have here?" Gaara asked.

Shikamaru looked at the red head. He knew that Gaara was the son of the most powerful man in the Suna and the fact that this was his father formal party, he didn't want to get into any trouble but he was in a pissed off mood at the moment and didn't care. "Yeah, tell your bitch to keep her mouth shut about things she doesn't know" He sneered at the red head.

Gaara eyes narrowed and just as he was about to say something he noticed someone come up from behind Shikamaru and tap him on his shoulder. Shikamaru turned around only to be met with a fist. "Shika-kun!" Ino yelled out. The male stared down at Shikamaru who was glaring up at him.

"No one disrespects Hinata in any kind of way" The male stated in a serious tone. Shikamaru quickly stood up ignoring the people's eyes glued on them.

"Or else what?"

The other male leaned in closer towards him glaring holes into his eyes as he parted his lips to speak. "I'll kill you" He spoke in a bone chilling tone. Shikamaru said nothing but it was clear that he frightened by his words, he grabbed Ino and began walking away. Hinata looked over at the person who just defended her as he eyes widened.

"S-Sasori-kun?" He nodded his head as he was soon embraced by a pair of arms. He chuckled to himself as he wrapped one arm around her hugging her back. "Good to see you...I didn't expect to see you here at my father's formal party" Hinata let go of Sasori looking at him with widened eyes before looking back at Gaara.

"Y-You mean to tell me G-Gaara is your-"

"Brother...yes I am. I was just as shocked as you are now when I found out. I just found out about four years ago" He explained to Hinata. Now that she looks at Gaara he does look a lot like Sasori, with the exception that they both have different color eyes and Gaara's hair is a tad bit darker than Sasori's. "Sasori had told me about you last week and it sounded an awful a lot like you, so I told him and it turned out that I knew you. He explained to me that he was coming here for the formal and I told him I'd bring you"

"So is that why you asked me to come with you? I mean the r-real reason" She asked. She had known that Gaara hates her guts and for him to ask her of all people to come with him here was out of place to her.

"No" He replied simply. "I'm going to give Shikamaru a little talking to. I'll let you to catch up on talking or whatever..." He mumbled as he walked off. Once he was gone Sasori looked down at her and grinned.

"It's good to see you. You look the same...in some areas" He chuckled when he noticed her blush.

"...Pervert" She muttered while covering up herself. He smiled to himself placing his hand on top of her head ruffling her hair.

"I'm just messing with you. So that was Deidara's girl, huh?" He asked as he watched her nod her head. He merely shook his head; he hated the girls Deidara always seemed to go for. They were sweet in the beginning but within the next weeks they would be demanding and rude towards Hinata. But whenever Deidara was near they would act so sweet and innocent as if they did nothing wrong and of course Deidara would believe it. And then they would cheat on him...it always happened.

"Come on let's talk somewhere where people aren't being nosy" He stated with a glare while looking at the people that were surrounding them.

Xxxxxxxx

Deidara had finally found the formal party but the only problem is that he couldn't get inside. He had to be on the list to be able to get it and that was just pissing him off more. He had to know what Ino and that guy were doing. He glared at the guard who was standing in front of the door. "Look sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave"

"But I'm telling you, my girlfriend is in there! I have to get in there" He yelled out at the much taller male. His eyes looked behind the man to see Ino walking with the male as Gaara had quickly grabbed the male and punched him hard in the face causing Shikamaru to fall to the ground. Deidara watched with wide eyes as Gaara was on top of Shikamaru pounding hits to his face. The guard had turned around noticing the fight as he called for back up to stop it. Deidara took this time to slip into the building.

He watched as they pulled Gaara off the beaten up male. "Damn bastard! What the hell is wrong with you Gaara?" Shikamaru yelled out at Gaara.

"You! That's what's wrong. You don't ever call any girl out of her name like that" He glared deeply at Shikamaru.

"P-Please just stop fighting" Ino pleaded not even realizing that Deidara was standing near watching them. Gaara looked over at her as his glare hardens.

"Just shut up! Don't think I don't remember you from before; you were there with Hinata before. You think Hinata will keep what she knows now from your so called "boyfriend"? I don't think so" Gaara looked back over at Shikamaru who was wiping the blood from his nose. "And as for you, your lucky my brother didn't kill you for calling his best friend Hinata a bitch" He glared one more time before walking away.

Deidara's eyes widened once he heard that Hinata was somewhere around here but then his eyes narrowed when he realized what he had called Hinata. "Oi!" He called out making Ino and Shikamaru turn around to see Deidara staring at them with a smirk on his face. Ino's eyes widened, realizing that the day couldn't get any worst.

"Dei-kun..."

"I thought I told you not to call me that anymore" He stated. "So this is the guy that I have been seeing you around with. Secret little meetings every now and then...yeah, I have seen the two of you together before but decided not to say anything about it until I was for sure and now I am sure"

Shikamaru looked at Deidara; he thought that the male was going to attack him in any giving moment because if he was he was going to be prepared this time unlike the other times when he had been taken back by surprise from the attacks.

"Ino I have done everything for you and I don't see how you could do this to me"

By this time tears were streaming down Ino's eyes. "Please, it's not what it looks like"

Deidara snorted. "That's what everyone says, yeah. I honestly don't care when this happened or how it happened; the point is that it did happen. And I trusted you Ino and you go and do something like that to me? Heh, if you honestly think I'm going to give you a second chance you've got to be crazy" He smirked at her before turning around getting ready to walk away.

"Deidara...please wait!" She called out to him to stop him.

He stopped walking turning his head over to the side to glance behind himself to look at her. "We're over Ino" He whispered lowly as he took off his ring dropping it on the floor. "Maybe you can be happy with that loser over there" He stated as he walked out the building, completely forgetting that he had heard Hinata was here. Once he left Ino feel to the ground crying while Shikamaru didn't know what to do at the moment.

Xxxxxxxx

As Deidara was walking back to his car he heard a familiar voice. He stopped walking and turned his head to see a male talking with Hinata. Seeing this gave him enough thought to walk over there. Once he walked over there his eyes widened at the person who was standing beside Hinata. "S-Sasori? Is that really you?" Sasori looked up at the blonde with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, it's me. Who else is it gonna be" He grinned. Deidara smiled walking over towards the male but Sasori held up his hand motioning for him to stop. "Before you step in further towards me, I promised our little Hinata here something" He stated while looking down at the female Hyuga with a smirk on his face causing Hinata to look down at the ground.

Deidara looked back and fourth from Hinata and Sasori. "What? What did you promise her?" He noticed how Sasori was making his way towards him bit with a serious expression that was causing him to take steps back. "J-Just what are you thinking of doing?" He questioned the red headed male. And before he had knew it Sasori had ran up to him punching him hard in the face. Deidara stumbled back a bit glaring up at Sasori.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That...was for Hinata" He simply explained while looking back at the female with a smile on his face. Deidara looked back at her noticing how she wouldn't meet his eyes. She was still hurting and he could clearly see that.

"What did I do?" He grunted.

"You ended your friendship with her all because of something she confessed to you years ago. What kind of idiot are you Deidara?" Sasori questioned. Deidara looked off to the side trying to think of the right words to say but he couldn't think of anything to say. Sasori noticed this and scoffed but he then he smiled softly. "But it's good to see the both of you again. I was beginning to think that I wouldn't ever see you guys again once five years passed but where we are" He smiled placing his hand on top of Hinata's head ruffling her hair.

She smiled letting out a giggle while Deidara smiled happy to have Sasori back. "Oh, your little boyfriend Gaara beat up Shikamaru for you" Deidara scoffed out.

Hinata blushed bright red. "H-He isn't my boyfriend and if you'll e-excuse me" She said rushing past Deidara to go find Gaara. Sasori watched her walk back into the building as he looked back at Deidara.

"So your little girlfriend was just some slut, just like the rest of them, heh" Deidara frowned as he ranked his hand through his hair. He was tired of dating women if they just continued cheating on him leaving him to have to dump them.

"Yeah...she was"

"But Hinata-chan isn't" Sasori mentioned in a bored tone.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Deidara snapped. "I don't like her in that way!"

"Hm? Is that so? Well I guess that's a good thing then maybe some other guy will steal her heart" He smirked noticing the look in Deidara's eyes when he said that. "I'm going a diner, want to come with me? We can catch up, besides this party is boring" He said in a dull tone. Deidara nodded his head as he and Sasori began walking back to his car.

Xxxxxxxx

The female found Gaara sitting down in a secluded room by himself sitting down on the couch. "A-Ano...Gaara-kun I had heard what happened. You didn't have to-"

"It was nothing, don't thank me. If my brother cares enough about you to defend you then I would too. But don't think I did it because I like you" He explained. But with the way he was fighting Shikamaru would make others think he were defending his girlfriend if not someone he liked. It was true, he didn't like Hinata but one of the things he wouldn't admit to anyone was that she was actually a very nice girl once you actually talked to her and she is the type of person that doesn't deserved to be talked about. He looked up at her noticing how she was shifting nervously while standing there in front of him. He sighed and yanked her down to side beside him.

"Listen, you want to know the real reason I asked you to come with me?"

"Y-Yes"

Gaara looked almost as if he didn't want to say anything to her but he exhaled loudly turning his head to face her. "Kabuto is a person who I work with in our band but that doesn't mean I like him. But he is someone that I can tolerate. You like him, right?" He asked noticing the blush on her cheeks rising.

She nodded her head. "Yes, I do. H-He is a really good guy..." She trailed off thinking about the male.

"That's the thing. He isn't the guy you think he is Hinata" He stated. He noticed the confused look in her eyes when he said this.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one Kabuto is a liar, he lies about everything. I never trust him and neither do my brother or sister Temari and Kankurou. Second he uses people...jut like he is using you" He said softly.

Her eyes widened as she looked into his eyes. "U-Using me? But why would he do that? W-Why?"

Gaara shrugged. "That's how he is. The guy has a girlfriend, which I'm pretty sure that he hasn't told you about yet. He uses people all of the time mainly girls. The girl that he has been dating now, they have been together now for almost ten years and he cheats on her practically every moment he gets. He normally goes for the really easy girls but you...you're different. Your shy and quiet and he saw you as a challenge to the point where he has become obsessed with you" He noticed that her eyes were becoming watery. He was use to seeing girls cry since his sister often cries about Shikamaru, so he sort of knew how to handle it.

"If I were you i would end everything you have with him. Ignore him if you have to, if that doesn't work then I suggest keeping me in mind" He smirked at her.

"W-Why you?" She asked as she sniffed trying to keep herself from crying in front of him.

"Because...I know how to handle him" He stated. He and Kabuto have gotten itno serious fights before which all lead to him going to the hospital to get something taken care of. Gaara didn't have a good temper and is easily ticked off by things he doesn't like. A very good example is earlier today when Shikamaru disrespected Hinata right in front of him. He hates it when men call women out of their name and Hinata being how she is, he knew that she wouldn't have done anything about it. He was going to seriously hurt him right then and there but his brother had done it for him. But of course he had to get his hits in as well but he knew he went a little too far but he couldn't help himself.

He stood up looking down at Hinata. "Come on, let me take you home" Hinata nodded her head but she reached out for Gaara catching him off guard she gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you Gaara...for today" She smiled as she let go of him.

He looked down at her for a few moments before breaking out into a smile. "Your welcome Hinata"

Xxxxxxxx

It was late in morning and the Uchiha couldn't sleep at all. He stared at his digital clock that was on his nightstand, sighing loudly to himself in annoyance. "Four o'clock in the morning and I have yet to sleep. Ugh" He growled to himself. He sat up in his bed picking up the phone and began to dial a number. He knew if anyone was up at the moment it would be him.

"Hello?" He heard the voice on the other end speak.

"Hey...Aniki" Sasuke muttered. He hadn't really been talking to his brother that much due to they're rivalry that they had towards each other at times. But if it was anyone who he would turn to for advice for anything it would be him.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked with a chuckle. "Shouldn't you be in bed little brother?"

"I can't sleep, I have a lot of my mind. Aniki...I don't know what to do anymore" He stated honestly.

Itachi listened to Sasuke's voice, it almost sounded as if he were in a breakdown. "What's going on? Girl problems?"

"Yeah, it's me and Sakura. I don't know what to do anymore. She keeps accusing me of everything" He listened to Itachi's voice let out a light laugh.

"Ah, that annoying girl? You're still with her?"

Sasuke frowned. "You're not helping at all"

"Sorry, what is this about?"

"I don't know...I just need some advice"

"Well you have been with her for over five years and it's going on six soon. If you truly love her then stay with her, if not then don't force yourself to be in a loveless relationship with her, understand?"

Sasuke listened to his words noticing that what he had just said is true and he now knew what he needed to do. "Hai, I understand Aniki, thanks" He exclaimed.

"No problem. now get some sleep"

"Hai" Sasuke spoke as he then hung up the phone with a satisfied expression on his face. Tomorrow will be the day that he will deal with everything and say what has really been on his mind these past few years.

Okay, sorry about my late update, I'll try to update faster if I can. As far as the pairing goes in this story for Hinata, I'm still not quite sure who I'm going to pair her up with in the end of this story. Either between Sasuke or Deidara. I do already have a lot of SasuHina stories now but i'm not sure. I guess whoever you guys would like to see you with the most is the person I may chose for her to be with in this story.

So please leave reviews and I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can xD


	7. Part 7

Spending most of the hours with both Deidara and Sasori reminded her of past memories with the two. While she was hanging out with the two she noticed that Deidara would take quick stares at her but if she ever caught him he would quickly look away from her with a pout on his face. She giggled at the thought of the blonde haired male. She was currently still with the two males in the car, Sasori was sitting in the backseat while Deidara was driving and the female Hyuga sitting in the passengers seat.

"Today was really fun, it's been awhile since we all have hanged out like this" Hinata stated with a smile on her face.

Deidara nodded his head, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him. He had to admit spending time again with his two best friends meant a lot to him. But the more time he spent with Hinata the more and more he began to realize how much she really meant o him, and just not as a friend but as something more. He never thought much about her looks in the past because he never really cared but looking at her now he has realized how much of a beautiful woman she is.

The red headed male stared at Deidara noticing the crimson color that was slowly appearing on his cheeks. "Oi, what are you blushing about?" He asked loudly causing Hinata to turn her head over to look at the blonde to see that he was in fact blushing.

"Dei-kun?"

Deidara shook his head blushing furiously. "No, I'm not blushing!" He exclaimed while stopping his car at a red light, turning his head over to give a glare at Sasori. Sasori notice the look which in other words meant to shut up and not say another word. The red head not being one, who listens to Deidara, continued to tease the male.

"I'm pretty sure that I see a blush" He smirked at the blonde.

Deidara let out a grunt turning his head back to the road when he heard a car behind him blow the horn. Becoming upset he stuck his hand out the window putting up the middle finger. "Shut up! I'm moving alright!" He yelled out the window as he began to drive. Hinata looked at Deidara with widened eyes.

"Dei-kun, that wasn't very nice" She scolded him.

"So what, no one rushes me" He pouted.

"Then you should have just kept your eyes on the road instead of looking at me trying argue with me" He stated with a smirk. Deidara looked over at at the red head from his mirror glaring at him for a few seconds before breaking into a small smile. Sasori had always been like a brother to him, he has always been there for him and the only other male that had been in his life besides his stepfather; who he hates.

He growled at the thought of his stepfather, but shook his head trying to rid any thoughts of the man. He gripped the steering wheel for a few seconds, letting out a soft sigh. "Well I'm going to drop the both of you off, I have some things that I need to take care of" Deidara stated.

"What's more important than hanging out with your two best friends?" Sasori joked, while Hinata giggled.

"I have to settle things with Ino" He took a pause noticing how silent it had gotten after he mentioned the blonde's name.

"Settle what things with that slut? She was cheating on you! Don't tell me that you are planning on getting back with her after what she had done to you" Sasori nearly yelled causing Hinata to wince since the red head had leaned forward from his seat practically yelling in her ear.

Deidara sighed shaking his head. "I'm not stupid Sasori, I'm not going back to her and I'm not giving her another chance either. I'm just going to talk to her about a few things and that's it, understand?"

Sasori remained silent for a few seconds before sliding back into his seat, not too sure about him going to see Ino. He never really knew Ino since he had moved before he could even meet the girl and his only time seeing her was at his father's formal party. He narrowed his eyes in thought letting out a soft grunt not saying another word.

Xxxxxxxx

The pink haired female continued crying on the blonde's shoulder. "I-I can't believe he broke up with me, I-Ino" Sakura cried. Ever since the two had broken up she has been with Ino ever since, the blonde couldn't believe Sasuke broke up with Sakura for the Hyuga girl. In her eyes Sakura would be the much better candidate for Sasuke to date, but she had been by her best friends side the entire time so far.

"Sasuke is obviously a jerk. He doesn't know what he is missing out on" Ino explained while rubbing Sakura's back in a smoothing motion.

"I always knew that he loved her, I just knew it! All the time he would rush to her side when it was always me who needed him the most. It's always been about Hinata this or Hinata that, it was tiring to hear. He said he never once cheated on me with her but..." She trailed off never completing her sentence.

Ino looked over at her noticing how her eyes were appearing to be almost empty. She frowned slightly becoming angry with the raven haired male for causing her friend so much trouble. She wanted to say something so badly to the male but didn't want Sakura to know anything. Standing up from the couch she gazed over towards the front door, ever since her break up with Deidara she had been staying with Shikamaru. Things between them had been different every since they're encounter with Deidara, Gaara and Sasori along with Hinata but overall he still shows he cares for her but he mind does often wonder over towards Deidara from time to time.

"Where are you going?" Sakura question while sniffing.

"I'm heading out for awhile; please inform Shikamaru-kun that I'll be back, okay?"

The pink haired female slowly nodded her head watching as Ino grabbed her car keys and slipped out the door.

Xxxxxxxx

Juugo smirked while looking over at the male Uchiha. "I honestly think you should say something to Hinata soon but I understand you want to wait for awhile until you do" Sasuke nodded his head, thinking about the female who he realized he loved.

He hadn't seen Hinata ever since he confessed to Sakura he loved Hinata and not her anymore. He wasn't planning on telling Hinata until he felt it was the right moment to do so. His black eyes gazed over out the car window looking up at the clouds in the sky, letting out a low sigh he turned his head back over to Juugo. "Are we going back to her place?" He asked in a bored tone trying not to seem too eager.

"Well i was going to drop you back off at home but if you want we can go back to her place" Juugo suggested making a stop on a side street gazing over at his friend. Sasuke nodded his head with a light blush on his cheeks causing the slightly older male so smile and shake his head as he made a u-turn and turned the car around.

The car ride back to the apartment was silent but once they pulled up in front of the building Juugo noticed Deidara and Sasori along with Hinata walking her up to the door. The taller male glanced over at Sasuke noticing how he was staring intently at Deidara; who was currently walking beside Hinata looking down at her with a smile on his face.

"Tch, let's just get out already" He grunted as he unbelted his seat belt and stepped out of the car slamming the door behind him, causing Juugo to groan softly to himself while shaking his head.

"Oi Hina-chan" The male Uchiha called out to Hinata.

Hinata turned around as well as Sasori and Deidara; a smile graced her features as she stood still allowing him to come towards her. Deidara couldn't help but to glare at the raven haired male which Sasori noticed right away and smirked to himself.

_"After hearing that she likes me it seems so different right now" _He thought to himself feeling his cheeks getting hot causing to curse himself turning his head away. "Hanging out with friends I see" He asked with a smirk on his face as his eyes gazed over at her from the corner of his eye.

She nodded her head. "H-Hai, we just got back" She replied silently.

"So how about introducing me" Sasori chuckled nervously causing Hinata to turn around looking at him with an apologetic smile.

"Gomen Sasori-kun, this is my best friend Sasuke-kun and Sasuke-kun this is my childhood best friend Sasori-kun. He has always been like a brother to me much like Juugo" She stated with a wide smile.

The raven haired male nodded his head at the red head who smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, I've heard about you from dear little Hinata earlier today. It seems she has taken quite the liking to- gah!" He grunted out when Deidara slapped him on the back of his head.

"I don't think Hinata wants you saying all of her little secrets" He smirked widely thought anyone with eyes could tell it was a forced smile.

Hinata blushed deeply as did Sasuke who coughed nervously. "Are we going to go inside or stand out here?" He asked in an ignored tone.

"Inside" Juugo spoke as he walked passed them all into the building. Hinata walked up ahead of everyone along with Juugo while Sasori, Deidara and Sasuke lingered in the back. Once they reached her apartment door she unlocked the door walking inside, Juugo walked into the back supposedly to his room. Once he left the room was filled with an awkward silence until Deidara spoke.

"Um have you happened to see Ino around Sakura lately?" He asked the Uchiha.

Sasuke seemed quite surprised at the fact he was being asked a question from the blonde. But the mere mention of Sakura's name made him feel guilty. Hinata seemed to be the only one who notices this as she parted her lips to speak. "A-Ano...Sasuke-kun?" She said his name curiously.

He turned his head looking into her white eyes with an serious expression. "We'll talk later in private" He said lowly causing Deidara and Sasori to turn they're heads to gaze at the two before looking at each other.

The Uchiha turned his head back over at the blonde. "No, I haven't seen Ino. Why are you asking me? Aren't you two together?" He asked while arching his eyebrow up at the male.

The blonde haired male turned his head narrowing his eyes slightly. "She and I aren't together anymore" He said stiffly not wanting to speak anymore about it. Sasori sighed softly to himself, he knew that even if Deidara was angry with Ino he knew that deep down inside the guy still loved Ino.

Sasuke seemed taken back by hearing this, his eyes widened a bit before returning to normal. He wanted to comment on it telling him he was sorry to hear that but he noticed that Deidara was staring at Hinata off and on. He frowned not liking the way he was looking at Hinata but calmed himself down when he realized he had no attachment to Hinata and he wasn't dating her so he shouldn't be too over protective of the girl like he has been for the past five years now, but it was hard to do so.

"Well we better get going, ne Dei? Don't you have somewhere to be?" The red head asked while looking over up at his taller friend. Deidara slowly nodded his head as he walked over towards Hinata leaning forward giving her a soft kiss on her forehead causing Sasuke's eyes to nearly pop out his sockets while Sasori just shook his head but a smirk was clearly seen on his face.

The female Hyuga's face turned a bright red as she looked up at his blue eyes looking down at her with a small smile on his face. "I'll be seeing you later, okay?"

She nodded her head slowly unable to use any words, this has been the third time that Deidara has kissed her, rather it's on her cheek or forehead, his lips had still be on hers. He smiled at her leaning away from her giving her a wink as Sasori waved at her opening the door walking out the apartment shouting at Deidara to hurry up.

"Nice seeing you again Sasuke" Deidara nodded at the male as he walked towards the door, gazing back over at Hinata for a short few seconds back closing the door behind him.

Once he left Sasuke looked over at Hinata noticing that he face was still red, "You must still have feelings for him, huh?" He asked with a frown on his face.

She snapped out her trance and looked over at him shaking her head with a bright blush on her cheeks. "Ah! W-Well..."

"You know Hina-chan, you're my best friend you can tell me anything that's on your mind" He spoke to her while around her towards her couch to lay down on it. She turned around walking over towards him moving his legs aside as she sat down looking down over at him.

"I do still have feelings for him...b-but he doesn't care for me in that way" She stated honestly. Sasuke sat up looking at her saddened face; he couldn't bare seeing her expression like this. It was hurting him and he just wanted to ease away her pain. He placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to quickly turn her head to look into his black eyes.

"Don't worry about him, if he never notices anything about you he isn't worth it"

Her eyes widened while looking at him, she smiled sadly looking away from him. "Thanks Sasuke-kun but no one never really notices me..."

He frowned at her words, raising his hand up quickly grabbing a hold of her chin turning her face towards his. "That's not true, you're very beautiful Hina-chan so don't ever doubt yourself, understand?" She turned her face towards him with a light blush on her cheeks.

"S-Sasuke-kun...?"

He smiled warmly at her as he let his hand drop from her face but his black eyes never left her white eyes. "I really mean it Hinata" He turned his face away from hers to hide the blush that was rising on his cheeks.

"Oh well...what I wanted to talk to you about was that, Sakura and I broke up" He heard her let out a gasp.

"B-Broke up? But why, you two always seemed like a perfect pair"

Sasuke snorted with a weak smile. "We were far from perfect, I mean in the beginning we were but near the middle and towards the end...I didn't feel the same way about her like I use to. I fell out of love with her; I made her cry when I told her. I just feel so bad for breaking her the way I did..." He paused leaning back on the couch, resting his arm across his forehead closing his eyes letting out a soft sigh.

"I'm sorry that happened Sasuke-kun" She whispered softly.

"Heh, no need to apologize" He remained silent for a few minutes before speaking again. "Although I feel out of love with her...my feelings for her still are lingering. I want to move on but not so quickly as to where I'll ruin my next relationship because im still thinking about Sakura"

Hinata nodded her head, even though she felt bad about the break up between the two apart of her was happy that they did break up, because for the five years that she has known Sasuke she has held such a huge crush on but knew she was no where near his type. She sighed sadly to herself thinking about both males not really knowing what to do.

"Juugo must be knocked out, eh?" He chuckled as he opened his eyes looking up at the ceiling.

She giggled nodding her head. "Juugo sleeps a lot, and has is a horrible morning person very extremely grouchy" She giggled out more at the thought of the older male who was like a brother to her.

_**Knock Knock**_

Sasuke glanced down at the door while Hinata turned her head. Sasuke looked over at Hinata noticing how she has yet to get up to answer the door. "Well aren't you going to answer it?"

"I-I ano...it could be Kabuto-kun"

Sasuke noticed the tone in her voice making him wonder what happened, he stood up from the couch walking over towards the door opening it to find out that it was just who she was thinking it was. Both males frowned at each other. "Well, well, well I wouldn't have thought you would have been here, but ah wait you're always here. Don't you have a girlfriend to go home and be with?" Kabuto taunted the Uchiha.

Sasuke glared hard at him, wanting to say something back to the male but refused to let the silver haired male get to him. "What are you doing here Kabuto?"

"Well why else would I be here? Not to see you or that other guy, I'm obviously here to see my sweet dear girlfriend Hinata"

Sasuke's eyes widened when Kabuto said the word he dreaded hearing coming from him. He didn't want to believe it and just to make sure he turned around to gaze at Hinata noticing her widened tearful eyes. He parted his lips never moving away from the door so Kabuto to could come here. "Hina-chan, I'm going to ask you this once and I want you to be honest with me. Did Kabuto hurt you?" He notices how the tear began to leak more out of her eyes slowly nodding her head.

He turned back to the other male and grabbed him by his collar pushing him out the doorway and into the wall across the door. "I don't know what you did to Hina-chan but I want you to stay the hell away from her, you got that?"

Kabuto merely smirked in a very cocky way which only irked the Uchiha's nerves more. "Well how can I not stay away from her? We live right next door to each other and I can always come as I please"

Sasuke gripped onto his shirt collar more his glare hardened. "You'll regret the day you ever set foot near her"

"Threatening me? I think you can try a little bit better than that don't you think, Sasuke-kun?" He grinned widely. Sasuke was two seconds from punching the guy until he heard a familiar voice.

"Sasuke! What in the hell are you doing?" Sasuke turned his head to see Shinichi staring at him with widened eyes.

"Getting ready to kick this guys ass for hurting Hina-chan" He spoke while glaring holes back at Kabuto. The green haired male frowned while looking over at Kabuto noticing that he was wearing a cocky smile.

"As much as I would want to see you bash this guy's face in, I think it's best if we left him alone for now. The main concern is sunshine, so let him go Sasuke" The fifteen year old male spoke to the twenty three year old male Uchiha.

Sasuke nodded his head but honestly didn't want to let him go but he did and as soon as he let him go Kabuto smirked and looked behind him to see Hinata standing in the doorway looking at him with widened eyes.

"Why do you ignore me Hinata? I thought you enjoyed our wonderful love making?"

Hearing this shocked the world out of both Sasuke and Shinichi. _"She had sex with him? So that means...she lost her virginity to him" _Sasuke thought to himself as the jealously was quickly rising up in him.

"Y-You...just used me. You have a girlfriend...you lied to me"

Kabuto smirked lifting his hand up letting it rank through his hair. "Well you never asked did I have one therefore I never told you, you could be my secret lover like a private whore of mine but believe me when I say..." His black eyes gazed into her white ones as he licked his lips. "You were very wonderful in bed the best fuck I've ever had-" Before he could even finish his sentence Shinichi had punched him across the face.

"What the hell?" He yelled out as he held onto his jaw.

"You damn fucking bastard. What in the fuck is your problem, talking down on sunshine like that? I'll be damned if I stand here and let you talk about her like that. So why don't you just go back to your apartment and leave her alone!" He glared hard at the silver haired male.

"S-Shin-chan" Hinata whispered softly while looking at the younger male in shock as did Sasuke.

Kabuto said nothing more but walked away back to his apartment slamming his door behind him once he was inside. Shinichi glared off in his direction taking in a deep breath as he looked back over to Hinata.

"I'm no where near you sunshine but you have Sasuke and Juugo so please if you ever need help ask them, I'm pretty sure they'll always be there for you" He spoke softly with a smile on his face. She nodded her head smiling happily at his words.

"What are you even doing here without the others by your side?" Sasuke asked trying to change the subject just to get the fact Hinata slept with Kabuto off his mind.

"Well I wanted to see sunshine and Naruto and Kiba had to work and Kakashi is sick so I had nothing else to do so I came here"

"How? Aren't you a little bit too young to driving by yourself?"

Shinichi nodded his head and walked passed Sasuke and Hinata into her apartment. "I am but I had a ride from a friend" He looked around the apartment and turned around facing Hinata. "Where is the tall scary guy Juugo?"

Hinata giggled while Sasuke rolled his eyes. "He is sleep" She explained to the teenager. Shinichi nodded his head gazing back over at Sasuke with a wide grin. Sasuke arched his eyebrow up looking at the green eyed male.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I have some great news to tell you both actually but..." He trailed off looking off to the side biting down on his bottom lip as his mouth formed a small pout. "I'm not too sure Naruto wants me to tell you guys yet"

Hinata and Sasuke looked at each other for a few seconds before looking back over at each other. "Just spit it out already" He sighed knowing that Shinichi will spill it eventually anyways.

"Okay well our band just recently gotten to signed to the record label Black Stones" He exclaimed with a wide smile. Hinata and Sasuke's eyes widened at the news he had just revealed to them, Sasuke had to have known Naruto was most happy out of the other guys seeing how ever since they were younger Naruto has dreamed of having his own band making it big.

"Are you serious?" The Uchiha asked.

"T-This is really good news Shin-chan"

The green haired male nodded his head. "But don't tell Naruto I told you guys, he'll have my head if he ever found out I told you" He paused looking over at Hinata. "Especially you sunshine he'll be mad since he wanted to be the first one to tell you, so act surprised whenever he mentions it to you" He laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

She nodded her head wearing a bright smile on her face, she knew she didn't have to act surprised since she is still very shocked about the news and knew that she'll still be very happy. "H-Hai" She smiled at the younger male. Shinichi grinned nodding his head while Sasuke smiled warmly at the female Hyuga.

"Well I'm hungry so I'm going to go pick up something to eat. Any of you want anything?" Sasuke shook his head while Hinata looked unsure. "Well I'll bring back a lot for all of us just in case" Shinichi stated while walking back towards the front door walking out of the door leaving just Sasuke and Hinata in the living room alone.

"So you and Kabuto, huh?" He asked seeing how he could no longer hold it back anymore.

Hinata's eyes widened as they slowly narrowed looking off to the side. She felt so embarrassed and awkward at the fact Sasuke knew that she had been with Kabuto; she slowly nodded her head parting her lips to speak. "K-Kabuto in the beginning was never like that he always was so sweet with me but when I went to the formal party with Gaara he had informed me that Kabuto isn't who I think it is and that he has been using me..." She took a paused her eyes still glued to the floor beneath her feet.

The Uchiha growled lowly to himself, he wanted so badly to go over to Kabuto's door and break it down and beat him to a bloody pulp for ever hurting his best friend. He walked closer towards her placing his hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him. "Kabuto is a jerk why I ever waited so long to ever tell you that I don't know. I always knew he was kind of an odd guy but I would try to let it go. Don't you ever talk to him again and if he ever bothers you, you make sure Juugo is near you, okay?"

She nodded her head understanding what he meant. Sasuke smiled softly to himself as he took a step away from her walking back towards the couch to sit down. "Let's watch a little tv until Shinichi comes back" He patted the seat next to him motioning for her to sit down next to him. She smiled nodding her head walking over towards him to sit down.

Once she sat down she gazed over at him a light blush forming on her cheeks. She still held very strong feelings for the raven haired male; the feelings she held for him were stronger than Deidara but she didn't want another repeat of the past with her and Deidara so she was being safe this time and decided that telling him she loved him would be a very bad idea. His black eyes gazed into her white ones, smiling warmly at her a smile that he truly only showed her, he parted his lips wanting so badly to tell her how he felt about her but decided now wasn't the time.

"Hina-chan you know you're the only female friend I have and I cherish our friendship a lot. Over the past five years I have become so protective over you and I-...well I just wanted to tell you that you mean a lot to me" He smirked at her patting the top of her head.

Hinata stared at him with wide eyes for a few seconds until she broke out into a smile. "Y-You mean a lot to me too Sasuke-kun"

**This chapter really sucked to me, I didn't know where I was going with it and wished I wrote it differently. I had intended showing Deidara interact with Ino in this chapter but I will write that along with Ino's talk with Sasuke in the next chapter. **

**As far as Sasuke's confession to Hinata that will be coming soon, I know when but I don't want you guys to know when, I'd rather it be a surprise to you xD So please review and check out my other stories. **


	8. Part 8

Ino stood in front of Sasuke's door pounding hoping he would answer the door. She had to find out why Sasuke left Sakura for Hinata. "That jerk better answer his door" She muttered to herself as she continue to knock on the door.

"Um you're Ino, right?" The blonde turned her head to see another blonde looking at her curiously.

"Yes?"

"You might not remember me but I'm Uzumaki Naruto from the band. What are you doing here at Sasuke's door?" He asked while arching his eyebrow up at her.

She laughed nervously, she didn't really want to tell him the real reason she was there but she hadn't even prepared herself for a lie. "I just needed to talk to him about something. I have been knocking for ten minutes already" She sighed, annoyed that he hasn't answered.

"Um well if he hasn't answered yet chances are he isn't home yet" Naruto explained while chuckling lightly. "If he isn't here I know where he could be. If you want you can follow me there or catch a ride with me"

Ino looked skeptical about it but she slowly nodded her head. "Sure, I don't mind it. I took a cab over here" She stated while flipping her long ponytail behind her back. Naruto just nodded his head and motioned for her to follow him as he turned around and began walking.

From what he knew this girl was engaged to Deidara, as to why she was looking for Sasuke was a mystery to him. He didn't want to pry into her business and figured if she wanted to tell him anything she would have said so. His blue eyes gazed over at her, watching her expressions. _"She seems anxious almost. I know that if Sasuke isn't here he's over Sunshine's place" _He looked away from her in deep thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Geez, what's taking that kid so long to get back here with the food" The raven haired male sighed heavily. He and Hinata were sitting on the couch, with his arm stretched out around on the couch, making it appear as if he had his arm around her.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon Sasuke-kun"

"Hn, you know throughout the five years I have known you I have yet to meet your father. The only family member of yours that I have met is Neji" He stated while turning his head over looking over at the female sitting next to him.

Hinata narrowed her eyes, looking down at her hands. It was true throughout the years since she has moved here; she has never introduced Sasuke to her father or sister. In truth she hasn't really seen her father since the year they first moved into the city. "Ano…well to be honest Sasuke-kun I have not seen my father in over four years now" She said, never lifting her head up to see his now shocked expression.

"That long?"

She nodded her head to confirm what she stated was in fact true. He could tell by her expression she didn't really want to talk about her father but before he could say anything he heard someone knocking at the front door. His eyes narrowed as a scowl appeared on his face. "I swear if that's Kabuto again I'm going to kick his ass" He glared harshly at the door as he stood up from the couch, walking towards the door.

He opened to door only to see Naruto and Ino standing there. "Uh…"

"Ino here has been looking for you and I figured you'll be here so I-"

Ino pushed Naruto aside and guarded her way towards Sasuke glaring at him with a cold stare. "How dare you break up with Sakura! How could you do something like to her; she cares and loves you so much. She has been crying her eyes out ever since you left her" She shouted out at him.

Both Naruto and Hinata were watching the scene in front of them with widened eyes. Naruto wanted to say something clearly not happy with being pushed aside but decided not to get involve with problems that aren't his fault.

Sasuke coal black eyes narrowed in concern. "She is really hurting, huh? I didn't mean to hurt her…but what I did was for the best. She was always accusing me of something, she had trust issues with me and a relationship is built from trust and if there is no trust there is no relationship" He explained to the blonde female.

"Sasuke-san she loves you and yet you broke her heart"

Hinata watched the scene and could tell Ino was being very persistent in trying to get Sasuke to go back with Sakura. "Ano…excuse me" Everyone turned they're heads looking at the Hyuga. "Ino-san, I may not know you very well but I do know Sasuke-kun pretty well and from what I have witnessed they're relationship wasn't as all as it seemed. They argued constantly with each other, rather it was Sasuke-kun who started it or Sakura-chan…either way they're relationship was slowly fading" She stated as her white gazed over at Sasuke. She blushed deeply at his gaze and quickly looked away from him.

Naruto and Ino noticed this exchanged between the two causing one blonde to smirk while the other one frowned. "Tch, who cares what you noticed!" She lashed out at the girl. "You know my ex fiancé loves you, I hope you know that" She glared harshly at her.

"N-Nani…?" Hinata looked at Ino with widened eyes as did Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ex? I thought that you two-"

Ino shook her head interrupting Naruto. "He left me for personal reasons which I'm sure she knows about since she was there when it happened. Ever since he saw you that day at that coffee shop he began acting weird. Then he told me to stop calling him Dei-kun and to be honest I didn't know why but then I find out it's because of you…he is constantly thinking about you. I honestly think he himself doesn't realize his love for you, but I noticed it" She cried as the tears rushed down her cheeks.

Sasuke looked over at Hinata noticing her shocked expression. He didn't want to admit it and knew he wouldn't anyways but he was jealous at hearing this. Sure it could be just Ino's way of blaming Deidara's other reason for leaving her for Hinata but when he really thinks about it the day when Deidara was talking to Hinata he did see something in Deidara's eyes when he looked at her and it was different from before.

"I can assure you that D-Deidara-kun doesn't love me like you think he does. He has never loved me and probably will, he has made that clearly before…" She trailed off as she looked down at the floor.

The room then began silent and awkward with the four of them standing in the room looking around at each other.

"I'm back with the food!" The green haired grinned as he came through the opened door. He looked around the area and noticed how tensed the air was surrounding them. "Erm…did something happen while I was gone?" He asked while mainly looking at Hinata.

The blue haired female smiled brightly at the younger male. "It's nothing Shin-chan, come let's go into the kitchen" She walked towards him and grabbed his arm pulling her along with him. She couldn't stand in the room any longer with Ino in there and after what she said about Deidara loving her she couldn't take it anymore.

Once she left the room Ino lifted her hand up wiping the tears away from her eyes. "I think I'll take my leave now…sorry for the intrusion" She bowed at both males. She turned around to leave but Sasuke's voice stopped her.

"Are you for certain that Deidara…loves her?" He asked in an uncertain tone. He hated to ask that question while Naruto was around but he wanted to know.

Ino turned around and looked into his coal black eyes and noticed the worry in them. She smiled softly at him. "You really love her, don't you?" She asked earning a blush from the Uchiha. "Well to be honest I think he does…but I'm not certain, Ja" She spoke as she left the apartment closing the door behind her.

"Sasuke do you love Sunshine?" Naruto asked in a shocked tone.

The Uchiha's shoulders tensed up never turning his back over to look at his best friend. "Yes…" He replied. Naruto's eyes amplified, he wanted to say something but he didn't even know where to start and furthermore he could tell by how Sasuke responded that Hinata didn't know.

"Did you want to talk about it maybe-"

"No" Sasuke replied quickly and turned around finally facing the blonde. "Don't mention that to anyone. I'd rather her hear it from my lips before she hears it from anyone else so keep your trap shut" He whispered so silently that Naruto had a bit of trouble hearing him but pretended as if he heard him and nodded his head.

"Come eat you guys!" Shinichi yelled from the kitchen.

Sasuke gave Naruto warning glare before they walked into the kitchen where Hinata and Shinichi were already sitting down waiting for them. "Should we wake up Juugo?" The green haired male asked while glancing around the table at them all.

"Hm…no, he wouldn't like that very much. He'll wake up when he is hungry" Hinata explained knowing that Juugo hates being disturbed from his sleep.

"He sure can sleep though hell, that girl yelled loud enough to wake up everyone in the building yet he still lays dormant in that room" Naruto chuckled to himself. They all smiled to themselves at Naruto's words.

"Naruto you missed it earlier, Sasuke was two seconds away from beating the crap out of Kabuto. I had to stop him but he said something about Sunshine that pissed me off so I punched him" Shinichi explained to the blonde.

Sasuke and Hinata turned they're heads looking over at the green haired male with widened eyes. They didn't want that to be brought up again, Sasuke turned his head looking at his best friend and noticed his blue eyes had now narrowed.

"What happened?" His voice lacing in anger at knowing that someone was causing problems for his friends.

Xxxxxxxx

The blonde haired male sat in his hotel room staring down at the picture that was in his hands. It was taken years ago; it was of him, Hinata and Sasori smiling happily. He smiled while looking down at it. He missed those days with them, they were all so happy around each other but once Sasori moved and then Hinata they all grew distant from each other.

Between him and Hinata, he knew that he was at fault when it came to they're friendship. He's the one who ended they're friendship after she confessed to him, in his mind he couldn't be friends with her anymore after hearing that because he knew if he were to have another girlfriend she would be jealous and he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had.

He sighed to himself as he set the picture back into his wallet, ever since Ino left the hotel room he has been thinking about her. He knew what she did was wrong but he has become so use to being cheated on it was nothing new to him. He still loved her dearly and wanted nothing more but to talk to her again but he didn't want to seem clingy to her when she obviously isn't thinking about him.

"Ino…" He mumbled to himself.

"You're still thinking about that cheating whore?"

Deidara turned his head to see Sasori staring at him with a blank expression while shaking his head. After they dropped Hinata off he brought the red headed male back to the hotel with him to have guy time. He frowned as he looked away from him.

"She isn't a whore" He muttered.

Sasori scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh I'm sorry she isn't a whore…she's a slut! Deidara open your damn eyes, that girl used you. I bet you she probably made it seem like she wanted to come here to see that friend of hers when her true intentions were to see that pineapple headed guy. If that girl really loved you she would be here with you right now and not with that guy"

Deidara looked away with narrowed eyes, he knew that Sasori was right but he didn't want to believe it. "Sasori…have you ever loved someone and you know that they did you wrong but you still love them anyways?"

The red headed male sighed. "To be honest no I haven't. I really think you need to forget about Ino, find a nice girl who actually loves you…someone like Hinata" Sasori stated with a smirk.

"I don't like Hinata"

"Sure you don't, I seen the way you looked at her today and anyone with a pair eyes could see it. Hell even that Sasuke guy noticed it judging by his expressions when he was watching the two of you. Just be honest with me Deidara, do you love her?"

The blonde remained silent for a few moments not really knowing what to say. Placing his hands over his face sliding them down slowly, his blue eyes gazed back over at his best friend. "I don't know. I love her but my love for her isn't like how I love Ino and I'm not saying that my love for Hinata is more because it's not…Gah! I don't know Sasori, I'm so confused about Hinata" He growled in frustration as he fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with narrowed eyes.

Sasori's eyes softened while looking down at him, he felt sorry for Deidara in the confuse state he was in. He wanted to help him but didn't know how if Deidara was going to continue talking about Ino. "I wish that I could help Deidara, there is so much that can be said but I just-"

"It's okay Sasori, I need to figure this out on my own for now" He explained while placing his forearm on top of his forehead.

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and for the delay of updating I decided to upload two chapters xD So please leave reviews for both chapters and not just one chapter u.u lol**


	9. Part 9

Shikamaru groaned sitting in the living room with the pink haired female. When he had come home from work he had thought that she would have left his house by now to give him and Ino more time alone but that didn't like it would be the case since she is still in the house.

"So, have you heard from Sasuke at all" He questioned, but after he asked it he realized it is most likely a touchy subject for her.

She shook her head, she felt uncomfortable being around Shikamaru seeing how this is the same man Ino was with while she was engaged with Deidara. The pink haired female was surprised to say the less when she found out by Ino that she had been cheating on Deidara and used her as an accuse to see Shikamaru. Looking down at her hands she let out a small sigh catching Shikamaru's attention.

"Do you feel guilty about anything that you have done?" She asked him curiously.

He seemed taken back by her question as he narrowed his eyes, looking off to the side. "In the beginning I was because I didn't want to involve myself with someone else's girlfriend but Ino and I had previously dated before but we broke up once I moved here but we kept in contact with each other. Once I found out she was engaged I was hurt by the news and it made me realize that I still loved her and she still had feelings for me. I didn't want to get in the way but she was being very persistent with me and I soon gave in. I didn't know Deidara and I didn't care anymore…but since she has been here since that incident at the formal party her eyes look more and more distant. I can tell that she still loves him" He replied while smiling weakly.

Judging by what he had just told her she could tell that Shikamaru still feels bad. "You must love Ino a lot, ne?"

He smirked and nodded his head. "Yes, of course"

Sakura smiled at him but looked towards the door when she heard it open. "Finally you're home" Shikamaru smiled at her but then his expression became a concerned one. "What's wrong?"

Ino shook her head and sat down on the couch next to Sakura and looked at her sadly. "I went to go see Sasuke" She admitted to her best friend.

"You did what?" Both Shikamaru and Sakura yelled out loudly.

She winced slightly but nodded her head. "I wanted to ask him personally why he left you and for him to take you back. You looked so sad and you were crying so much…I really wanted to find him and punch his lights out for you" She explained.

"Ino you didn't have to do that…" Sakura whispered lowly while looking at her friend. She was curious as to what happened but didn't ask and figured if Ino wanted to tell her she should.

"Are you not happy with the way things have turned out?" She asked curiously.

"Of course not, I missed Sasuke-kun and I still l-love him" She cried out trying her hardest not to seem weak anymore in front of them by crying. She noticed the past few days when she did cry it made Shikamaru uncomfortable and he would leave the room awkwardly.

"I'm you best friend, ne?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Of course you are"

"And you know I would tell you anything to help you and be honest with you, ne?" Sakura once again nodded her head. Ino took in a deep breath and prepared herself for what she was getting ready to tell her. "Stop crying over Sasuke-san, I can tell you that when I talked to him he does feel really bad about hurting you and there is a small possibility that he still loves you a little bit but as far as you two getting back together…I don't think that would ever happen" She didn't want to tell her that Sasuke's heart is more focused on Hinata than on her. Knowing that would break Sakura's heart even more even thought she knew that Sakura had already known about Sasuke being in love with Hinata.

Shikamaru gazed over at Sakura watching her expression to see what she will say in response to Ino. He knew if she started crying again he was going to leave the room.

"I see…" She said slowly, her mind now wrapped on the raven haired male.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara sighed to himself thinking about what had occurred almost weeks ago when he fought Shikamaru. He clearly remembers his brother pulling him to the side later on that night asking if he had some sort of feelings for Hinata for him to grow so angry and punch a male so furiously.

He merely stated that he had only did that because he hated what Shikamaru had called Hinata. After the fight he noticed Temari talking to the black haired male but he didn't know what they were discussing, he almost wanted to go over there and continue his fight but stopped himself from causing anymore trouble at his father's formal party.

"Um Gaara-kun...are you okay?"

The red head flinched at the suffix she added at the end of his name. He turned around to look at the brown haired female as he nodded his head. "I'm fine Mitsuki, you shouldn't worry yourself about me" He explained to her. He never liked being around her alone, seeing how he knows the girl has a huge crush on him. She's one of the main reason's he didn't even want to go to the formal. It was either go with her informed by his father or find himself his own date. That's how Hinata had gotten brought up into it.

"That's good, I was beginning to worry. You were being so quiet" The brown eyed girl stated while looking at him with concern.

"Like I said I'm fine. Why are you here anyways?" He asked curiously.

She blushed slightly looking down at her hands as she shifted her body from left to right. "W-Well my intentions were to come to visit Temari but she isn't around so I was thinking maybe...w-we could hang out" She asked shyly.

"I have to meet up with my band for a meeting. Sorry maybe an-"

"Really? Can I come alone, Gaara-kun? I've always wanted to meet Kabuto in person but never had gotten a chance to" She stated as she clasped her hands together waiting to hear Gaara's answer.

"No you can-"

"Sure you can come along with us Mitsuki"

Gaara turned around to see his brother Kankurou standing in the doorway with a widen smirk on his face. Gaara sent him a harden glare as a childish pout that was rarely seen on his face slowly appeared. It's not that he hated the girl, she just wasn't his type and he didn't want to hang around her making her get the wrong ideas. That's why he always tried to avoid her and he knows both his father and siblings know this, yet they always try to get the two together.

"How about we take your car, Gaara?"

"Hn, whatever" The red head mumbled as he walked past Mitsuki heading towards the door passing his brother as he frowned at him.

Once the three finally made it inside the car, the red head started up his car and backed out his driveway and drove off. The car was dead silent until Mitsuki spoke up. "So I heard Kabuto is a really nice guy but you two work with him personally, how would you say he is?" She asked quite curiously.

"He's a good guy but Gaara over here doesn't seem to like him very much" The brown haired male explained while looking over at his brother who kept his eyes on the road.

Mitsuki turned her head looking at the back of Gaara's head while sitting in the backseat. "Really? How come?" She asked.

"Because he's an asshole" Gaara spoke seriously as he pulled the car into a stop. "He lies, he uses people and the list goes on" He explained as he looked up at the apartment building. He didn't live too far away from Kabuto and Hinata's apartment building but rarely ever went to Kabuto's place unless there was a meeting with the band.

"Well this is where he lives" Kankurou stated as he opened his door. "Temari said she may come late if she comes at all"

Gaara stepped out of the car closing his door waiting for the brown haired girl to get out so he could lock the doors. "Why wouldn't she be coming?" He asked.

Kankurou smirked while looking over at his younger brother. "To finish beating the pulp out of that guy for calling Hinata a bitch of course"

A small smirk came to his face at the thought of his sister beating up Shikamaru. "Heh, that guy deserves it" He exclaimed while Mitsuki was looking mildly confused.

"What happened?"

"None of your business" Gaara said as he began walking up to the building. She pouted at how mean he was being to her, just like how he is all the time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The silver haired male groaned to himself as he looked at himself in the mirror. There was a bruise on his cheek from the punch Shinichi gave him. As soon as he came back into his apartment Kin had asked what happened, he had told her what happened but didn't go into details of the real meaning. He didn't want Kin to know that he has been cheating on her with anyone, knowing that they girl has a temper.

"Hey, I was thinking maybe we can go out tonight. We never really hang out anymore like a real couple..." The long black haired woman asked as she wrapped her arms around Kabuto's shoulders, pressing her cheek on his.

"No we can't tonight. The band is coming over to discuss future plans for our up coming album" He explained.

_**Knock Knock**_

"As of matter of fact, that's them" He stood up from his seat, turning around to see Kin looking at him with a pout on her face. He smirks leaning down towards her level as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Don't be sad, I'll see what we can do once they leave" He said.

She blushed and nodded her head, watching him as he walked towards the door and opened it. He frowned slightly while looking at Gaara as the red headed male glared harshly at him.

Kankurou cleared his throat catching the attention of Kabuto. "Ah, come in. Where is Temari?" He asked while arching his eyebrow up at the girl was with the two brothers.

"She's going to go beat someone up after Gaara nearly beat the guy to death" He snickered. Kin and Kabuto's eyes nearly popped out of the heads as the silver haired male closed his door gaping at Gaara.

"What happened?"

"Some jerk called Hinata a bitch and Gaara flipped and nearly beat the guy to death"

"You beat up some guy all for a girl?" Kin's voice quickly came in as she looked at him with sparkles in her eyes. "That's so cute!" She squealed.

Mitsuki looked down at the floor, not all to satisfied to hear why he had really beat up the guy. Mitsuki has been in love with Gaara ever since they were kids but he would always ignore her and for her to hear that Gaara defended another girl when he never defends her at all...hurts her.

"You actually defended a girl you hate?" Kabuto smirked darkly.

Gaara shrugged his shoulders. "Say, how did you get that bruise?" He asked quickly changing the subject making him not be the certain of attention. Kabuto frowned as his hand rose up to touch his cheek.

"That green haired kid in that band and I got into a little disagreement and he decked me" He replied with a light chuckle. "I think he's still next door..." He said in an unsure tone.

Gaara narrowed his eyes and began wondering what really happened but before they could discuss it any further he heard his brother speak. "Uh not to sound like I'm rushing anything or anything but we need to discuss about the upcoming album"

Kabuto and Gaara nodded they're heads while Kin and Mitsuki glanced at over at each other. "Well I suppose since we're the only girls here how about we go into the kitchen and fix something to eat and let these boys talk business" Kin said with a cheery smile on her face. The brown haired girl nodded as her black eyes gazed over at Gaara before slowly looking away.

Once they left the room Kabuto looked over at Gaara with narrowed eyes. "Did you tell Hinata about Kin?"

The red haired male smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Hm, maybe...maybe not" He now knew the cause behind the punch and that it had something to do with Hinata. He sighed focusing his attention to his brother. "Let's just talk about the band. I didn't come here to argue" He explained while walking past Kabuto heading towards the couch to sit down.

Xxxxxxxx

"So you mean to tell me you and Kabuto...had s-sex?" Naruto stumbled on the word sex. He didn't want to know that his sunshine had sex with that jerk. She's just too innocent and shy for that sort of thing. He frowned slightly watching as both Sasuke and Shinichi nodded they're heads while the female Hyuga looked embarrassed.

"And worst of he wants to still keep doing it with Hinata. He pissed me off so badly that I had to punch him" Shinichi frowned.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "If anything you probably have had more sex than anyone, Shin" The green haired male blushed deeply when he noticed the stares he was getting from Sasuke and Hinata.

"Shut up!" He pouted.

"Well it's true" The blonde mumbled. He knew that Shinichi; despite his age, has had a lot of sex with tons of different girls rather they be a few years younger than him, same age or even older women. Shaking his head, his blue eyes gazed over at Hinata looking at her rather seriously. "Don't ever give in to him again, sunshine. You don't need to be thinking about sex or having it either"

"What are you, her father? She's old enough to have sex if she wants it. Just not with Kabuto" Sasuke scowled at his best friend.

Naruto nodded his head as he turned his head looking back over at Shinichi who was shoving food into his mouth. He smiled to himself and turned his head when he heard a noise behind him. "Oh hey look who is awake" Naruto grinned widely.

Jugo frowned as he lowered his eyes down on the table full of food. "How come no one woke me up?" He asked in a dry tone, while bringing his hand up to rub his eyes.

"I wanted to but sunshine said you don't like to be disturbed" Shinichi explained while looking up at the rather tall male.

The orange haired male turned his head over to look at Hinata as a soft smile appeared on his face. "Thanks, so did anyone save me anything?" He asked while taking a seat down next to Naruto. He eyes peered around at the table noticing that there was one plate with food already placed on it.

"Is this plate mine?" He asked curiously.

"Y-Yes, I made that one for you Jugo-kun" Hinata voiced while smiling at her brother like figure.

He smiled grabbing the plate, placing it in front of him muttering a low 'thanks for the meal' before eating his food. "So anything happened while I was sleep?" He asked, his eyes gazed around the table noticing how everyone was silent shifting in they're seats nervously.

Hinata knew if Jugo knew what happened he would waste no time going next door to beat the living day lights out of Kabuto. And seeing how big Jugo is, he is almost positive that he would send the silver haired male to the hospital.

"Um...nothing much" She explained.

Jugo eyed her and then took a glance at Naruto, Shinichi and Sasuke noticing how they wouldn't look up to meet his gaze and instead focused they're attention on they're empty plates. "Hm, something isn't very settling to me. But I'm going to assume no one is telling me anything to stop me from acting on whatever it is that's not being said" Jugo spoke as he continue eating. Everyone remained quiet after that until Naruto's phone began ringing.

"Ah, it's Kiba" He said, while answering his phone putting it on speaker. "Hey, what's up?" The blonde grinned widely.

_"Nothing really. Hey is Shin with you?" _

"Yeah, he's sitting right here, why?"

_"Dude, tell him to stop leaving his condoms all out on the open. My mom and sis came by today and my sister found a condom somewhere on the floor" _

Everyone at the table paled while Shinichi chuckled nervously. "U-Um...Kiba, heh. I'm over Sunshine's house and you're on speaker" Naruto explained as his face slowly began to change back to it's normal color.

_"...Dude why didn't you tell me that in the first place? And Shin when you come home you know what to do!" _

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'll do it when I get home" Shinichi sighed while leaning back into his seat rocking back and fourth.

_"Hey listen I have to go, Kakashi called and he wants me o drop off some medicine for him since he's too sick to get out of bed. I'll try to stop by later to see you guys"_

Naruto then closed his phone once Kiba hung up and turned his head towards Shinichi. "Come on, let's go we have to meet up with Yasu for a quick meeting about the record label. Since Kiba is helping Kakashi, you're coming with me" He explained while standing up from his seat.

"Awe, but I wanted to stay longer with sunshine" Shinichi whined as he quickly made his way over towards the younger girl wrapping his arms around her hugging her tightly while crying.

Hinata giggled at the young teen as she patted the top of his head. "I'll see you again soon Shin-chan"

"B-But...I didn't want to leave yet" He pouted.

"Come on, we have to be there on time. So cut the act Shin, you'll see her later" The blonde sighed.

"Fine!" The green haired male pouted and let go of Hinata standing up from his seat looking back at Jugo and Sasuke. "See you guys later" He groaned childishly while Jugo and Sasuke smirked waving bye to the sulking male. Once the two left the house Jugo glanced over at Hinata.

"I'm going to go pick up Suigetsu from the airport today. He called me last night saying he wanted to see us"

"Ah Suigetsu? I haven't seen in nearly eight years" Sasuke spoke while looking over at Jugo with a smirk on his face, thinking about the white bluish haired male.

Hinata turned her head looking over at Sasuke with widened eyes. "You know Suigetsu-kun?" She asked in a surprised tone.

The male Uchiha nodded his head. "Yeah, Naruto, Jugo, Suigetsu and I all went to the same high school together. Naruto and Suigetsu had never gotten along and- wait how do you know him?" Sasuke asked while arching his eyebrow up at Hinata.

"Suigetsu is Hinata's other bodyguard. He wasn't originally but decided he wanted to protect Hinata along with me" He didn't tell Sasuke the real reason why Suigetsu wanted to be Hinata's bodyguard seeing how Suigetsu is another guy who held a crush on the Hyuga.

"Ah, I see. You're leaving now?" Sasuke asked.

Jugo nodded his head as he stood up from his seat taking his plate to the sink. "Yeah, I don't want to be late knowing Suigetsu will throw a fit if I am late" He explained while lifting his hand up to his orange hair rubbing it slightly.

Sasuke smirked and nodded his head. "Jugo-kun you don't have to worry about washing the dishes, I'll do it" She smiled brightly at him.

"Ok, we'll I'll see you guys later" He smiled as he walked out of the kitchen and shortly after out of the apartment, leaving just Hinata and Sasuke alone.

His black coal eyes gazed over at her smiling softly at her, he loved her so much and wanted to be able to finally confess his feelings to her but didn't know if it was the right time to do so. He stood up from his seat and walked out of the kitchen motioning her to follow him. The female looked slightly confused but stood up and pushed in her chair to follow him.

When she made it into the living room she noticed him sitting on the couch patting down the sit next to him. She nodded her head walking over towards him as she sat down next to him. She looked into his eyes noticing a look she couldn't place but before she could even comment on it he spoke.

"Hinata...I have something I need to tell you" He spoke in a serious tone as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

**I ended it in a cliffhanger lol sorry people. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, be sure to leave reviews and check out my other stories xD **

**(6.18.10) – edit: I'm currently working on chapter ten, so that will be updated shortly n.n**


	10. Part 10

**Sasuke's POV**

Once Jugo left I felt a sudden feel of eagerness, just knowing that Hinata and I were left alone in her apartment. My mind began swarming with thoughts of confessing my feelings to her. I knew that it was possibly a tad bit too early to tell anything to her for various reasons. The main reasons are that I previously broken up with Sakura not to long ago and I don't want to rush into another relationship just yet. Second was because I knew that there could be a chance I could be rejected...and that's something I wasn't ready to feel.

My coal black eyes gazed over at her, she is such a beauty but I could never get myself to actually tell her that. Many things I've always wanted to tell her but I couldn't because I would always feel so guilty since I was with Sakura. I wouldn't even hug Hinata due to the guilt I would feel, almost as if I had betrayed Sakura by even touching Hinata.

I stood up from my seat making my way out of the kitchen but I slowly stopped, turning my head around looking at her noticing her confused look in her eyes. I couldn't help but to smile at her childlike features, raising my hand I motioned her to follow me.

Walking into the living room, I took a seat down on the couch looking up at her as she took a seat down next to me. I cleared my throat turning my head to glance over at her, looking into her unique eyes. A light blush appeared on my cheeks.

"Hinata...I have something I need to tell you" I said to her in a serious tone. She looked at me with that same curious gaze but I noticed her staring at my cheeks. Geez, she probably noticed my blush. I covered half of my face with my hand to hide my blush stained cheeks.

"W-What is it Sasuke-kun?"

Her voice was like music to my ears, so soft and calming. I shook my head realizing that she was waiting for me to speak. "Since the moment I have met you...you've been a very important person in my life. Although we have had our difference in the past we still are very close. At times the way I feel for you, my feelings I mean they-" I took a pause trying to think of a way to formulate my words to her.

"...-my feelings for you are strong, very strong" He explained raising my hand up to caress her cheek but I stopped midway bringing my hand back down on my lap.

Hinata's eyes widened at my words, her lips slowly began to part. I could easily tell that she was getting ready to say something and I, of course was curious.

"What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath getting ready to confess my feelings to the girl I love. "I'm trying to tell you that I love-"

**Ring**

My eyes widened as did hers from what I noticed, looking down at my hooded jacket my hand reached into the pocket pulling my cell phone out, I glanced down at the screen. Narrowing my eyes at the name that was shown on the caller ID, _"What could Sakura want with me?" _I thought to myself wondering rather or not should I answer it.

Looking back up at Hinata I smiled apologetic at her. "Sorry I must take this" I mumbled to her, standing up walking away from her and out towards her balcony. Flipping my phone open I sighed loudly closing my eyes, pressing my lips into a thin line before speaking.

"Yes?" I answered in a slight annoyed tone also letting her know that I knew who she is.

_"Hi...um what have you been doing?" _

I couldn't help but to notice the nervousness in her voice. I even felt a little awkward being on the phone with her, especially since I almost came close to expressing my feelings to Hinata. "Nothing, is there a reason why you're calling me? You sound like there is something on your mind" He spoke to her in a softer tone. I couldn't be mean to her...no matter how much I wanted to be rude to her, I couldn't.

_"...I really miss you Sasuke-kun. It's hard for me to let you go, I am trying but you mean so much to me"_

"Sakura, you're going to have to try harder to let me go. It pains me to hear your voice, I can tell that you're tell heartbroken and-"

_"But do you still love Hinata...?" _

My eyes narrowed looking down at the floor of the balcony before I gazed up and out at the view of the sea. "You already know what I'm going to say so why bother even asking me? Listen, I'm sorry that I hurt you but I don't love you anymore. Please...let go of me" I begged her. Suddenly I heard her sniffing, she was crying...because of me. "Please don't cry Sakura"

I hated this; I didn't want to hurt anyone especially a girl. Sure I did still care for Sakura but not in that way anymore. The girl I love is Hyuga Hinata but Sakura is still heart broken. I would feel so bad if I just jumped straight from Sakura to Hinata, not like I was planning on asking Hinata to be my girlfriend today but still...

If I was in Sakura's position and she broke up with me for that Ryo guy and began dating him so suddenly that wouldn't make me feel so good...

_"I'm sorry; sorry for bothering you...I just needed to hear your voice again. I missed it..."_

"It's okay; I understand...I'm going to go now"

_"Mhm, goodbye Sasuke-kun..."_

"Yeah...bye" I hung up the phone feeling horrible about the whole situation. I turned around once I heard voices coming from inside the apartment. Walking out of the balcony, I walked back into the living room and my eyes widened at the person hugging Hinata.

"Suigetsu..." I whispered to myself.

**Normal POV**

The silver bluish haired male let go of Hinata as his purple eyes gazed over at Sasuke. "Is that really you...Sasuke?" He asked in a surprised tone.

The raven haired male nodded his head, placing a small smirk on his face. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" He questioned to the other male. He hasn't seen him in such a long time, really since high school to be honest. Sasuke, Naruto, Jugo and Suigetsu all went to the same high school growing up but once they graduated they all separated but Sasuke and Naruto always kept in contact with each other. Suigetsu and Jugo lived back in Konoha with Hinata and often traveled back and fourth to school despite the distance.

"Sure has been awhile, I heard from Jugo that you're close friends with Hinata-hime. What a small world this turned out to be" Suigetsu chuckled to while making his way towards the Uchiha. He looked him up and down before pouting slightly to himself. "Man, you're taller than me now...no fair" He frowned.

Hinata let out a small giggle moving over towards the chair sitting down. Sasuke was slightly disappointed since Jugo and Suigetsu came, he wanted to be able to confess his feelings to her but knew that he would have to put it off for awhile until he was alone with Hinata.

"So what's been going on here lately?" The grinning male asked, plopping himself down on the couch. He looked around noticing how everyone seemed to be quiet not really saying anything causing him to frown. "Well I didn't come all the way here for nothing, so someone better say something" He snapped.

"Well I did have a girlfriend but we're over now due to various reasons. Naruto has his band and they're becoming more and more popular now. Uh I don't know what else to tell you" Sasuke stated with a bored expression.

Suigetsu stared at Sasuke with widened eyes. "You had a girlfriend? Who was it? Was she hot? Knowing you, you seem to have high standards for girls, so what was she like?" He questioned looking at him with eager eyes.

Sasuke sighed to himself shaking his head, bringing his hand to his head. "You sure ask a lot of questions, as always" He said in an annoyed tone.

"Well?" Suigetsu pressed on trying to pry into Sasuke's life.

"He obviously doesn't want to talk about it, Suigetsu. So just leave it alone" Jugo said lowly causing the silver bluish to pout and fold his arms across his chest. Hinata was actually quite happy that Sasuke didn't answer any of Suigetsu's questions. She knew that she wouldn't be able to bear hearing one of the questions being answered, about if she was hot.

In her eyes Sakura was a very attractive female, with pretty bright green eyes, the unique colored hair she has and what made that interesting was that it wasn't dyed pink it was her natural hair color. Much like her dark blue hair color but she still didn't think she could compare to Sakura.

Suigetsu looked over at the female Hyuga, noticing her facial expression. She appeared to be in deep thought and he was getting ready to ask her what was wrong until he noticed Sasuke make his way over towards her. His purple eyes narrowed in curiosity as the Uchiha male kneeled down in front of Hinata appearing to be asking her if she were okay, with his hand rested on her knee.

_"What the hell is this?" _He thought to himself while frowning. He turned his head to look Jugo motioning with his eyes towards Sasuke and Hinata, silently asking him if anything were going on between the Hyuga and Uchiha.

"I'll tell you later" The tall orange haired male muttered lowly. He could easily tell that Suigetsu was beginning to get jealous. Ever since he could remember the male held a huge crush on Hinata and use to hate whenever she were around Deidara because he knew that the Hyuga loved the blonde.

"I'm fine Sasuke-kun, you don't have t-to worry about me" Hinata explained with a soft smile. Sasuke nodded his head slowly, moving away from her and stood up straight. Turning his head his coal black eyes gazed over at Suigetsu noticing how he was staring at him with an unexplainable look in his purple eyes.

The male Uchiha looked away from him taking a seat down next to Jugo. "So how long are you going to be in town?" Sasuke asked directing his question to Suigetsu.

"Not for long, maybe a few weeks. I'm actually staying in a hotel near your father's place, Hinata" Suigetsu stated, turning his gaze to her. Hinata seemed slightly surprised to hear that, knowing that she hasn't seen her father in such a long time. She often wondered did her father even think about her, never once has he stopped by for any of her birthdays, or even for the holidays. Well, she couldn't blame him for much seeing how she hasn't done the same. The relationship between Hinata and her father was very strained, just being alone with him in the room the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"How are my father and Hanabi doing?" She asked hesitantly.

The three males looked over at Hinata, Jugo and Suigetsu narrowed their eyes off to the side. They felt bad for the female Hyuga, both knowing how Hiashi would always treat Hinata like she was dirt. Countless times Suigetsu had gotten in trouble due to his out-spoken personality, he would defend Hinata. Jugo on the other hand, would always keep his comments to himself, only offering advice if he were allowed to. Hiashi, was a very strict male and he knew just when to strike fear into others.

"He's doing good, still the harsh and coldhearted man he has always been but fine nevertheless. Hanabi is doing well also, she's in the championship for the world tour martial arts competition" Suigetsu explained in a dry tone. The fair skinned male didn't really care about Hiashi or Hanabi. Working for the older male had always been hell, Hanabi was no exception. She was nothing but a spoiled brat in his eyes. How Hanabi and Hinata were related he'll never know.

Hinata nodded her head slowly, a part of her was slightly jealous that Hanabi was in the championship. She was happy for her, she wouldn't deny that but the jealously was there. Years ago, prior moving to where she lives now, Hinata was entered into one of the martial arts schools. She had done poorly as a student there, bringing shame onto not only her family and the Hyuga name but to her father. The female had always tried so hard to seek her father's approval but she always failed miserably at doing so.

She remembers countless times asking Jugo to help train her but whenever he came close to helping her; Hiashi would say it's not permitted. She put on the best smile that she could muster up, "That's good, I'm happy that they are living well" Hinata replied weakly.

Sasuke, who was still staring at the female, stared at her trying to read her expression. He never once met Hiashi or Hanabi, from what he has been told from Neji, Hiashi was a male who was once very kind and caring that is until his wife died. He then turned into someone very coldhearted, someone who always treated Hinata and himself like crap, more so with Hinata, seeing how she is an exact replica of the deceased woman. As for Hanabi, she was nothing but a spoiled brat, who got her way every time something didn't go her way. Sasuke was even told by Neji once that Haishi told Hinata that he wished Hinata died instead of Hanako; his wife, to even going far as saying she was disgrace to his family as his daughter.

Hearing something like that boiled the Uchiha's blood. He knew if he ever met Hiashi, he would most likely say something he _wouldn't_ regret. His coal black eyes gazed away from Hinata and over to Jugo, noticing how his expression changed into a concerned one.

"So how's life being a bodyguard?" Jugo asked, trying to change the subject.

Suigetsu groaned loudly, "It's a freaking nightmare," He frowned, "I'm always doing something wrong and then she tries flirting with me. To get her to back off I have to tell her that I have a girlfriend. Currently we're on a semi-break, so when I heard Jugo was here with Hinata-hime I decided that I should come over this way" He grinned widely.

He was happy to get a chance to see Hinata again; he hasn't seen her in five years. If anything she has grown to become even beautiful than the last time he saw her. The only thing he was wondering about was if the love she had for Deidara was still lurking around in her heart. He couldn't stand Deidara in the past; it always irked him to know that Hinata liked him so much. Deidara was a really nice guy towards him and never said or did anything wrong, it was just the jealously that Suigetsu had a hard time getting over with.

Silence engulfed the room making it awkward until Hinata spoke, stating how she would make some snacks for the males. Once she left the room Sasuke sat there gazing back and fourth from Suigetsu to Jugo, "So," He started, hoping someone would pick up the conversation from there.

Without hesitation Suigetsu began talking non-stop about what he has been doing the last past five years. Watching him, he began to realize how much similar Suigetsu is to Naruto. In the past those two almost appear to close like brothers, often joking around and getting in trouble Now both males seem to have mature a lot compared to how they were in the past. Although at times Naruto may still have that kid inside him, he takes things far much more serious now; even managing his band, taking care of Shinichi off and on; almost like an older brother figure even though he proved to be quite strict with him at times. Shinichi even commented on how much he looks up to the blonde and wants to grow up to be just like him.

While Suigetsu on the other hand, appears to be more mature as well. Even though he hasn't been around him long enough now to be able to judge anything, he could just see it in his eyes that he has matured a lot.

Smiling to himself, he was quite happy to be reunited with two of his old best friends from the past.

Xxxxxxxx

Deidara sat in front of the television that was in front of his bed, his legs ere hanging off the bed with his head facing towards the ceiling. It's been currently days since the break-up between he and Ino, he couldn't stop thinking about her. What he couldn't understand is why he always managed to attract the cheaters. Not once has he had a faithful girlfriend, he was beginning to wonder if it was him that caused them to all cheat. But it couldn't have been him, he had always been nothing but nice to all of his previous girlfriends and treated them with the utmost respect. So why did they all cheat on him? Was he not man enough for them?

These were questions that he had also been thinking about for awhile. Ino was the one girl he thought he could trust, not only that she had been his longest relationship; five long years together and not once had he ever notice any change. But now thinking back on it he remembers countless of times how she would never let him see her phone whenever he needed to make a call. _"She was probably cheating on me back then" _He thought with a sadden sigh. He was so deep in thought he almost didn't hear anyone knocking on the door until the knocks became harder.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming" He groaned, lifting himself out of the bed staggering towards the door. He and Sasori had been up all last night practically drinking the night away. He still had a hang-over and reminded himself never to do that again, since he was only drinking to drown his pain away, which didn't help any at all.

Reaching the door opened it, surprised to see Ino standing on the other side of the door. He wanted to lash out at her and question her why she was even visiting him but he couldn't get himself to do that. Besides he didn't want to cause a scene at the hotel he was staying at. His blue eyes gazed down at the foot shorter female, waiting for her to say something, realizing that she was taking her time on talking he decided he'll be the first to say something. "I never thought that you would come here" He responded weakly but behind the weak tone you could clearly hear the anger.

She shifted her weight from side to side, "Um, can I come inside?" She asked nervously. Her dark blue eyes gazed up into his eyes, waiting to hear his reply. At first she thought he wasn't going to allow her to come inside but she was wrong when she noticed him step to the side, motioning for her to come in. Once she walked inside she could hear him close the door behind her. Turning around to face him, her expression changed into a determined one, "I wanted to talk to you about, what happened" She explained to him.

"Go on and talk then" He responded as he walked passed her and into the sitting room area of the hotel room.

Ino followed him into the room, noticing how he sat down in the chair rather than sitting down on the couch. Seeing this lead her to think Deidara didn't want to sit next to her, seeing how he would always sit on the couch just to be near her. Walking around the coffee table heading towards the couch she finally took a seat down, "I'm sure that you are curious who Shikamaru is" She started, noticing that he wasn't saying anything she continued speaking, "Shikamaru is a old friend of mine, I knew him before we started dating. I've always loved him and well I could never get myself to confess my feelings to him. It wasn't until we began dating is when he told me that he loved him and how he felt jealous that I was with you and not him" She paused to look over at her ex-fiancé, he didn't look too pleased with what he was hearing but he didn't say a word.

"With him telling me this, I was so happy but I was with you and I didn't want to hurt you. Eventually he left to come here and I hadn't heard from him in awhile until he started to send me text messages and then letters, soon after that he said that he wanted to see me. I agreed and I used the excuse that I wanted to visit Sakura just so we can come here" She explained to the blonde.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions; these are the only questions I will be asking you and I want you to answer them in the order I'm asking you" He glanced over at her making sure that she was listening, "First off, have you ever had sex with him and if so how many times? Secondly, why didn't you just tell me about him in the first place? And thirdly, why did you use me when you know of my past relationships with cheaters and fully well knowing I hate cheaters"

Ino tensed under his hardened gaze, parting her lips she knew that it was either now or never. She had to finally tell him the truth and she knew that those questions were going to cone sooner or later. "I have had sex with him, a few times to be exact since we have been here. I didn't tell you about him because like I said before I didn't want to hurt you. Knowing about your past with other girls, I wanted to be that one girl who didn't hurt you but in the end I ended up hurting you anyways because of my selfishness. I just couldn't deny Shikamaru, he…-"She paused, trying to gather up her thoughts, "he is the one who I truly love and I wanted to be with him. I'm sorry for using you…" She said the last statement very soft and meekly.

Deidara stared at her for the longest making her feel very uncomfortable. His gaze darkened as he slowly looked away from her, "I never felt so used and betrayed by someone before, I really thought you were the one. That's why I asked for your hand in marriage, because I loved you and trusted you. I put you before so many things Ino, you were my life and then you just take everything away that I thought could lead us into a long-lasting good relationship. I gave it my all, why-why does this always happen to me, damn it!" He shouted out in pure anger.

His voice made Ino jump up in fear; she never heard that tone coming from him before. She didn't even have time to respond because he began speaking once again, "Why does each and every girl I date cheat on me…I don't get it" His tone was now softer but held so much sadness and confusion. She stood up from the couch to walk towards him and hug him but he stopped her with one motion of his hand, raised up. "Please, the last person I want to touch me is you. Look, you said what you wanted to say, you can leave now, yeah" He sat there, daring himself not to look over at her.

Ino narrowed her eyes, she felt like such a bitch. Deidara didn't deserve anything like this to happen to him. He was the sweetest guy that any girl would love to have but he just wasn't the right guy for her, no matter how much she tried to convince herself that he was. She wanted to ask him so badly about Hinata, but she knew that would make him even angrier than what he already is now. Knowing how Deidara is, he might think she is just trying to turn the tables around on him. And she didn't want him to think that of all things.

She flipped her long blonde ponytail behind her shoulders, glancing down at him for one more time; "I'll see you around, Deidara" She smiled sadly at him as she walked out the room.

He sat there silently, listening as the door closed indicating that Ino was no longer in the hotel room. Nothing but emptiness was seen behind the depths of his eyes, he never felt like this before. The girl he loved for nearly five years, the same girl he was going to marry in just three months, had left him for another guy. He literally felt like shit.

Glancing over into the next room, he stared at the bottle of sake that was sitting on top of the nightstand. He was so tempted to just drink that whole bottle by himself but he had to restrain himself. Reaching inside his pocket he pulled out his cell phone, clicking on his contacts he scrolled down the list until he stopped at the name that was currently highlighted.

"_Hinata…"_

The blonde wanted to call her but couldn't get himself to do it. He wanted to talk to her so badly; lately she has been on his mind a lot. Just when he made up his mind his cell phone began ringing, his eyes narrowed at name. "Tch, what could he possibly want with me?" He contemplated rather or not should he answer it, but after the fifth ring he decided that he should, "What do you want, yeah?"

"_Hey, come on now that's no way to talk to your father is it?"_

Deidara gritted his teeth, "You're my _step_father, why are you even calling me anyways. You decided since I'm not there you can harass me over the phone?" He growled lowly. He hated his stepfather for many reasons; the top reasons are things no one knows about with the exception of Hinata and Sasori. His stepfather was jerk, but anyone with eyes could see that. He disrespected Sasori and Hinata on many occasions; once he said something so vile to Hinata both he and Sasori fought the male. That day Deidara's mother called the police on Sasori and her on son, something he would never forget. Then he has a habit of treating his mother very badly, but his mother seems not to care.

"_Ha-ha, funny as ever I see. Actually-"_

"You know, do be honest I really don't care what you have to say, old man. Don't you ever call my phone again" He then proceeded into hanging up on him. He felt rather proud of himself after that, sitting there listening to him would annoy him greatly. He removed himself from the chair, raising his left hand through his long blonde hair. He was thinking about doing a surprise visit to Hinata's apartment but last time he did that she was stating how she was in a hurry to leave. He could feel his phone in his pocket vibrating, no doubt in the back of his mind that it was his stepfather calling him again, most likely to yell at him for hanging up on him.

He was thinking over his opinions, either stay in the hotel and drink away his sorrow, or contact Hinata, maybe get together with her and Sasori out to eat or last choice, go back to Konoha. The last opinion is something he would have to honestly think about, going back meant going back alone with Ino by his side. Then he would be going back to the same country with his miserable mother and stepfather, with no Sasori or Hinata. It's not like he didn't have any other friends but Sasori and Hinata, but those two were so close they were like family to him. No one could ever replace those two.

"_I should go over to Hinata's, maybe I should bring a movie over there for us to watch together" _He smiled to himself, grabbing his keys he swiftly walked out the door.

Xxxxxxxx

Kabuto could feel Gaara's green eyes glaring harshly at him but the whole time they were they he merely ignored it. They were just finishing touching up a song Gaara had written, his black eyes gazed over at Gaara noticing that he was still staring at him, "Is there a reason you have been staring at me like that for the last three hours?" The grey haired asked grimly.

Gaara never once looked away, causing Kin to watch the scene in silence. She really didn't know what was going on and before she knew it Gaara quickly stood up, his hands were shaking and forming a fist. She didn't want him to fight Kabuto, so she quickly ran to stand in front of her boyfriend, holding her arms out. "I don't know what you're thinking Gaara, but I won't allow you to fight in here" She frowned.

"Kin…" Kabuto's voice was soft and filled with surprise. His black eyes gazed back over at Gaara; he seemed a bit reluctant but eventually took a step back.

"I'm leaving" Gaara snapped, causing his brother and Mitsuki stared up at the red head, not expecting his outburst.

"Well we're almost done with the music, just wait a few more-"

"I'm not waiting for anything; I'll just go next door to Hinata's. Anything is better than being in here with this guy" He turned around ignoring Mitsuki's protest to stay, once he left the room became silent. Kankurou stared over at Kabuto and Kin, sending the both an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about Gaara, he's a bit cranky today" He chuckled softly while stacking some papers, with the lyrics written down on them. The dark brown haired male knew that his younger brother couldn't stand Kabuto and he also knew that Kabuto is a cheater, who constantly cheats on Kin. That was no secret to anyone who knew Kabuto very well, the only person who didn't know was Kin, herself. He glanced over at Mitsuki noticing how she was staring at the door Gaara had just left out. "He's next door to the right, I'm sure if you want to go over there Hinata wouldn't mind it. When I'm finished up over here, I'll come get you two" He explained to the female.

The brown haired female seemed a tad bit reluctant but nodded her head slowly. She stood up from the couch and walked towards the door. Once she was out the apartment, she gazed over at the door down the hallway. She was slightly nervous in meeting this 'Hinata' seeing how Gaara seemed to think highly of her, well more highly than what he thinks of her.

Walking over to the door, she stopped until she stopped in front of it, knocking softly she was taken back when a rather tall male opened the door. "U-Um, I think a friend of mine with bright red hair went in there" She explained to the orange haired male.

Jugo stared at her for a few moments, "Yeah, he just walked in not to long ago" He moved to the side, allowing her to come inside.

Mitsuki seemed a tad bit hesitant but she finally walked inside. Her dark eyes gazed around the apartment; compared to Kabuto's everything was far much brighter and cleaner here. She could hear laughter coming from a room on the other side of the apartment wall, walking more into the apartment she finally stopped when she noticed a few people in the living room talking amongst each other.

Gaara looked away from Hinata to notice Mitsuki was looking around curiously. He narrowed his eyes, "What are you doing here, Mitsuki?" He asked in annoyance.

"I was just wondering where you went off to…" She explained, letting her gaze fall upon Hinata. She was staring so hard it became very clear that she was trying to check out Hinata in her own way. Hinata of course noticed this and shifted uncomfortably in the chair she was sitting on. "You must be Hinata, I'm Mitsuki" She smiled brightly at the female Hyuga.

"I-It's nice to meet you, you're friends with Gaara?" She asked curiously at the dark brown haired female.

Before Mitsuki had a chance to even answer, Gaara started speaking, "I've known her for awhile. We're having a concert this upcoming Friday, would you like to come? You can invite your friends if you'll like" His voice was stoic as ever but ever since the party Gaara seems to be trying his hardest to be nice towards her.

"Sure, I'll be sure to come and perhaps you guys would like to come along?" She asked while gazing over at Jugo, Suigetsu and Sasuke. The white-bluish haired male was one of the first people to answer, showing that he was rather excited about going, while Jugo and Sasuke merely shrugged their shoulders up.

Gaara nodded his head and stood up from the couch, "I'm going to head back now to Kabuto's. I only came by because I needed some air" He explained, mainly to Hinata more so than to anyone else. His green eyes glanced over to Mitsuki motioning for her to follow him, "I'll be seeing you around, Hinata. Also don't be afraid to come to me if you know who ever bothers you again" He stated. Gaara walked towards the door as Mitsuki quickly trailed after him not bothering to say goodbye to anyone.

"Um Gaara…is she someone important to you?" She asked once they were out the apartment.

He stopped walking never bothering to turn his head to look over at her, "She's not important to me but she is important to my brother. If my brother cares a lot about her and is willing to do anything for her just to make her happy, then I can do the same" He replied as he continued walking leaving the now jealous girl standing alone.

Xxxxxxxx

Hours passed and Jugo and Suigetsu left nearly twenty minutes ago so he could drive the male back to his hotel, leaving Sasuke and Hinata alone once again. The raven haired male looked down at the female, who was resting her body out on her lounge chair that was out on her balcony. His fingers ran through her soft silk like hair as he stood beside her, as smile graced his features at her peaceful expression looking up at him. She was so beautiful, like an angel sent from heaven or some goddess. He then stopped moving his fingers through her hair, his facial expression became serious.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" She asked in concern, sitting up in the chair.

He narrowed his eyes, looking away from her briefly. "There is something that I want to tell you, I was going to earlier but we had gotten interrupted" He explained. Turning his head to face her, he stared deep into her eyes, "For years now I always ignored these feelings and up until recently I finally came to term with these feelings." He grabbed onto her hand, holding it tightly as a blush began to slowly appear on his cheeks, "I'm in love with you Hinata" He confessed.

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders once he confessed those words to her. His heart was beating twice as fast as it was before he even confessed to her. He didn't know if she felt the same but at least he finally could tell her just how he feels about her. Then he finally noticed the silence that engulfed the room, looking at her expression he couldn't tell what she was thinking. Her eyes were wide; her lips were parted and were as wide as her eyes. While her hand was shaking after he confessed, he was beginning to think maybe he should have kept it to himself. "Hinata, look if you don't feel the-"

He was silenced by a finger, his coal black eyes were shown to be confused by this gesture as he tempted to speak again only to be told by the Hyuga not to speak. "Sasuke, I would have never thought you would have felt anything towards me. Because actually," She paused looking up at him as she decided to stand up to face him as she spoke these next words to him, "I'm starting to fall in love with you too" She spoke to him, her voice was shaky but he could tell that this wasn't a joke and that she were serious.

He couldn't believe that she felt the same way for him; he then felt a sudden impulse to kiss her. Raising her hand up he titled her head upwards, gazing down at her plush lips he licked his own. Looking back into her eyes silently asking for permission, he noticed how she nodded her head. He never felt so nervous to kiss someone before, normally something like this wouldn't faze him but he, Uchiha Sasuke, was actually nervous. Noticing how she was closing her eyes puckering her lips to lean forward, a blush stained his cheeks as he slowly did the same.

Once his lips were pressed against her, they both felt a spark ignite within them. It was soft and pleasant, nothing to rough and messy, the kiss was just right. Finally being able to confess their feelings to one another made everything just seem perfect. The female Hyuga was happy, mainly because she knew now that she didn't have to be scared or hurt by rejection like she went through with Deidara because this time the man she feel in love with, her best friend Uchiha Sasuke, loves her back. This would be a moment either Sasuke or Hinata would ever forget.

And how things would play out from here is something only time would be able to tell.

Xxxxxxxx

Standing outside the apartment building, Deidara stood there with a DVD case in his hand while other the hand he held a bouquet of flowers, staring up at the balcony where Sasuke and Hinata stood kissing. His eyes widened as his heart began beating faster; he felt a certain feeling in his chest while watching the two. The flowers that he was going to give to Hinata had now been dropped on the ground. "Hin-Hinata…" He whispered in pain.

He didn't know why but he felt anger while watching another man kissing her. And he didn't like this feeling at all; it was making him regret rejecting her those five years ago. _I couldn't have feelings for Hinata…could I?" _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, thanks to Nya22, Lovingx0Kawaii0xGirl, AkaruiGekkou, ProjX-Psy-Clone, SasuxHina4ever, ChocolateMarshmellowcupcake94, Hs-5-Hen, Devil's-X-Spawn, Purplesweety91, Saki-Hime, FlapJack Lover and Rimas. Thank you all for your reviews. I appreciate them a lot. I hope that you all continue enjoying this story. Also I plan on working on 'A Love Triangle' last chapter as well as 'Only You' last chapter tomorrow. So I will be uploading those soon. **

**Please check out my other stories n.n Thank you for reading. **


	11. Part 11

**Sasori's POV**

I stared down at the blonde haired man lying down on my brother's couch. He has been knocked out for nearly four hours. Deidara is my best friend and has been someone that I would always look out for no matter what. After he called me and informed me of his talk with Ino, he was very hurt but what I think really did it was the fact he caught Sasuke and Hinata kissing. I was called in by the hotel's manager to come get Deidara, since he was in a drunken rage.

Drinking his sorrows away is what he thought obviously would help but it didn't help anything from what I could tell. All during that night, he was confessing to me how he felt about everything. He even broke down crying. I've never since him cry before…it actually made me feel really concerned for him.

"Hin-Hinata…"

Looking over at Deidara shifting back and forth on the couch. I sighed to myself, "You idiot, thinking drinking sake all day and night long will make anything better" I ran my fingers through my messy red hair, turning slightly noticing Gaara was leaning against the wall in the living room.

"Does he plan on staying here very long?"

He was very annoyed by Deidara being in his room but tried to tolerate him for my sake. "I'm not sure, I'm sorry for his intrusion. He's been through a lot and by me not going back to my country for a couple of weeks and him not wanting to go back home—"

"I get it; he has nowhere else to go"

My brother was walking more into the room, sitting down on his loveseat leather sofa. His green eyes were narrowed in thought; to be truthfully honest my brother looked far much unapproachable than I did. He has this glare on his face that immediately said 'piss off'. It caused me to smile sometimes. But his face always seems to soften while he's look at me or his other siblings Temari and Kankurou, that's about it.

"Is he really that hurt over that insufferable blonde?" He scoffed in annoyance causing me to shake my head.

"Well, that's probably part of it but the other rest is Hinata" I explained to him, just as I was getting ready to say more I heard a rather loud groan coming from Deidara. Turning my head, I saw him slowly opening his eyes.

"Ugh, telling my business to your little, yeah?" He slowly sat up bringing his hand to his head, his dark blue eyes were glaring at me, "I can't trust my embarrassing secrets to my best friend anymore, yeah"

A slow smirk appeared on his face as I smiled back at him, "How's the head feeling?"

"Like crap. Hey little Sasori, do you mind getting me some tomato juice? Thanks, yeah" he waved him off while yawning loudly. I knew Gaara was itching to say something but when I looked at him, he groaned muttering something to himself about how he isn't a maid before left the room going into the kitchen. Once he left, I turned my attention back over towards my friend, my expression softened a bit.

I felt so sorry for him; every girl he dates always manages to break his heart one way or another. Deidara didn't deserve that type of treatment from anyone. But when the one girl comes along and loves him he can't find it in his heart to accept her feelings and turns her away in favor for a girl who cheats on him. "Are you ever going to confront Hinata?" I asked curiously. Lately I've been noticing she calls his cell even texts him but he doesn't seem to reply, almost like he has been avoiding her.

"I don't know. I can't really face her after what I saw. You know, when I was going over there that day I had everything planned out from what I was going to say to her and everything. But when I saw them kissing…I felt something I never felt before when it comes to her" He took a pause, staring at me for a few seconds before narrowing his eyes off to the side, "I felt jealous. I didn't like seeing her kiss another guy. In some way or another I felt betrayed by her. Knowing that she loves me but kissing someone else. My heart was filling up with anger and sadness"

"Did you expect her to always love you and you only? Seriously, if you think about it one can only love someone for so long before moving on. I'm sure she has loved you for many years now and everything went downhill even more after she found out you were engaged. Feeling that she had no chance Hinata probably moved on"

As I was explaining this to him, my attention was focused on his vibrating phone. Looking down at the caller I.D at the name flashing, I looked back up at him, "Aren't you going to answer the call?" He shrugged his shoulders up, choosing to ignore his buzzing phone.

Growing tired of his childish antics I grabbed his phone and answered it, ignoring his threatening glare. "Hello, Hinata"

_Sa-Sasori, what—I mean um…well_

"Deidara is being a baby and has been childish avoiding you due to—"I paused in the middle of my sentence. It would be very wrong if I told her what Deidara saw, not only that, it's not in my place to tell her such a thing. Plus Deidara would kill me for saying something in the first place; "Um due to the fact that he hasn't been feeling very well and he didn't want you to worry" I lied to her.

_Oh…how is he? It isn't too bad is it?_

"No, no, he'll be fine. He's no longer in the hotel so if you maybe wanted to come visit him we're both over Gaara's house, if you know where that is. I'm going to go, Deidara is glaring holes into my head for wasting his minutes away" I chuckled lowly, still trying to ignore Deidara's glare.

_Well, I'm not sure of the directions but I hope Deidara feels better soon. Send him my regards…I miss him and you as well Sasori. Bye-bye, love you"_

I smiled at her soft voice; Hinata was truly an angel on earth. So kind and tender hearted, rarely ever seen becoming angry with anyone, that's what made her special. She has always been like a younger sister to me, so I always looked after her no matter what. At times it was like I was her mentor; Hinata always came to me for advice, even the girly advice. I was actually the first person she came to when she had her first period. That day was very awkward to say the least but she was so scared not knowing why she was well bleeding down there that she came to me for advice. Thinking just because I was wise and smart that I would know what to do, I was only thirteen and knew absolutely nothing about the female's body. "I love you too, Hinata"

Pressing the end button, I closed the phone handing it back over to Deidara, "She told me to tell you that she misses you"

"Tch, that's probably a lie. She has Sasuke, why would she miss me with him around her. I bet they're smooching right now"

I rolled my eyes, "You're being childish now, Deidara"

"Whatever, where is little Sasori anyways with my tomato juice! This hangover is killing me, yeah" He snapped causing me to sigh and slap my hand on my forehead.

Xxxxxxxx

Normal POV

Jugo eyed both Sasuke and Hinata curiously. Ever since he came back from dropping of Suigetsu, he couldn't help but to notice how silent those two were being. "Did something happen between you two while I wasn't here?" The tall male asked, narrowing his eyes.

Hinata blushed deeply, letting out a squeal while Sasuke couched awkwardly. The moment the two kissed, it was like heaven on earth. They discussed how they really felt towards each other to even maybe developing a relationship sometime in the near future. He was truly happy spending time alone with her, afterwards the two were just cuddling together on the couch and that's when Jugo came in causing both Sasuke and Hinata to immediately separate from each other.

"I'm guessing that either of you are going to answer me" The orange haired male sighed softly to himself, "Well I brought home some Chinese food, you're more than welcomed to have some Sasuke" He offered, standing up from the chair, "I'm going to sleep"

Hinata nodded her head, her lavender-grey eyes watching him as he disappeared down the hallway. She was slightly happy that he was going to sleep but now she felt nervous around Sasuke. Turning her head to face him, she noticed he was looking at her with deep intensity. "Um…"

"I'm happy that I was finally able to confess to you. It feels like a huge wait has been lifted off my shoulder" Scooting closer towards her, his eyes showed noticing but warmness. "I've held feelings for you for nearly five years now but suppressed them because of Sakura. Every moment I spent with you, every time I hugged you…I felt guilty as if I were betraying Sakura. Hurting her was something that I just couldn't do" He suddenly stopped talking, placing his hand on her cheek caressing it softly. A warm and loving smile reached his lips. "So beautiful…" He whispered lowly.

"Sasuke…"

She could feel her heart racing; he was so charming and captivating that it was hard to look away from him. It still took some getting used to the fact Sasuke had returned her feelings. "I'm happy" She finally said after a moment of silent.

The raven haired male said nothing but it was clear that he felt the same. Just as he was getting ready to say something he heard someone knocking on her door. The both gazed at each other, "I'll get it for you" He stated, pulling himself up from the couch. Walking towards the door, he didn't even look through the peephole and just automatically opened the door revealing the last person he wanted to see. "What are you doing here? I thought we made it clear to stay away from Hinata"

"I'm merely here to speak with her. That's all, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with that girlfriend of yours?"

"What I do with Hinata in the confines of her home is between her and me. Now once again, what are you doing here, Kabuto?" He growled lowly, closing the door behind him slightly so Hinata wouldn't see him.

"Who is it, Sasuke?"

"It's no one important, hold on" He walked out into the hallway, closing the door completely behind him. Once the door was closed he eyed Kabuto, he didn't like the guy especially after finding out how he used Hinata. While he's around there is no way in hell he's going to allow this guy to bother Hinata anymore than what he already has. "Well, I'm waiting"

The silver haired male frowned, "Like I said to speak with Hinata"

"What is it that you want to say to her because she isn't too keen on speaking with you" The male Uchiha explained sternly.

"I just wanted to tell her I'm sorry and I'll be moving to Tokyo soon. I have a gig that way and it's best to live out there than staying here" He chuckled but stopped when Sasuke made no smile at all, "I'll miss her…she was a good friend"

"If she was such a good friend why use her like that?"

Kabuto narrowed his eyes off to the side; he always used girls and has been way before he even met Hinata. Cheating on Kin never made him feel bad, after all they have been dating to ten years and not once has he ever been caught. And he knew for sure that he never would be caught after ten years. When he met Hinata, she was new to the building and was attracted her. She was like a breath of fresh air, nothing like the girls he was around before. But she held that innocent aura about her that he liked and wanted to taint it. After getting to know he found out that she was actually a very kind sweet girl, just as he predicted and rather caring. And found himself to actually have feelings for her. When he found out she was a virgin, it turned him on but there was that part of him that felt bad for taking away her virginity.

The black eyed male knew Sasuke liked the girl, it was always very obvious but the Uchiha himself appeared to be oblivious to his own feelings for the Hyuga. Snapping out of his thoughts, he realized that he has yet to reply back to Sasuke. "I wasn't thinking about hurting her feelings, I was just thinking about my needs. At the time I didn't care about how she felt until the next day it hit me like a ton of bricks for what I did to her. I treated her like an ass afterwards because I knew I didn't deserve her kindness…but I swear to you Sasuke. I really am sorry" He whispered his last sentence.

"Hn, I honestly don't care about your apology. If you're done now I'm going back inside. Have fun in Tokyo" He smirked as he walked back inside, slamming the door in his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The pink haired female sat across from Ino and Shikamaru at the local café. Ino had been discussing her plans about her and Shikamaru one day getting married. Sakura wondered how Ino could act so calmly after her break up with Deidara; she was almost acting as if she weren't even engaged to the other blonde at all. With her spending most of her time with them both, it's quite awkward. Her green eyes narrowed off to the side, her thoughts falling back on Sasuke. She still loved him a lot and although he wanted her to let go, it was proving hard to let go.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Ino's concerned tone voiced in.

Her green eyes quickly looked up, smiling brightly at her best friend, "It's nothing, I'm fine" She laughed halfheartedly.

Shikamaru sighed, judging by the way she was looking it was clear to say everything wasn't alright. He didn't really honestly care too much for Sakura, she never did anything wrong towards him but found her crying to be quite annoying. It was clear that Sasuke wasn't going to ask for her back even Ino knew that but Sakura was still thinking about that guy. "I'm going to pay for the bill, maybe while I'm gone you two ladies will say what you really want to say to each other" He smirked, leaning forward giving Ino a kiss to her temple.

Once the male left, Sakura looked over at Ino with a saddened smile, "It's funny; we both lost the guy we love to Hinata" She chuckled.

Ino narrowed her eyes, although she chose Shikamaru over Deidara she was positive that her ex-fiancé cared deeply for the midnight-blue haired female. It made her jealous on many occasions how he cared so much. Although he seemed to put her first, she would never forget the long gazes he would give Hinata. A bit too long and it made her wonder. "I guess you can say that. I talked to Deidara two weeks ago; he was so upset with me that it was hard speaking with him" Ino shivered in displeasure at how cold he was being towards her that day.

"Do you ever think about Deidara?"

Ino bit her lip nervously; she could feel tears threatening to make their way down her cheeks. She could say that she didn't but she'll be lying to herself, she thought about Deidara constantly every aching day. Wondering what he could be doing, or has he went back to home. She knew that he was no longer in the hotel, seeing how she went there last week to check up on him but manager informed her that he was no longer staying in the hotel. Sighing sadly, "I would be lying if I said I didn't. Although I doubt he thinks about me" She smiled.

Sakura placed her hand gently on top of Ino's hand; with this one kind gesture it made the blonde smile. "Thank you, Sakura. You're a good friend. I hope you won't leave me too" She laughed.

"Of course not, will would look after you then, Ino-pig" She joked, causing Ino to frown.

"You take that back, forehead!"

Shikamaru finally came back with his hand in his left pocket, "Ready to go?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Watching them nod their heads, they finally slide out of the booth and followed him out of the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto nodded his head, listening to the male on the other end on the phone, "Ah, yes. Uh-huh, I understand. Thanks for your time, Nana" Naruto smiled to himself, hanging up the phone. Turning his head he couldn't help but to take a step back noticing how close Kiba and Shinichi were standing in front of him. "Do you mind giving me my personal space back?" He sighed, shaking his head at the two.

"Well, what did they say?" Shinichi asked anxiously.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for practically an hour now, hurry up and tell us" Kiba begged.

"If you don't give me back my personal space, I'm not telling you anything" The blonde closed his eyes, looking rather annoyed as his eyebrow began twitching causing Kakashi to chuckle in the distance, sitting on the leather chair. After Kiba and Shinichi finally moved back, the leader of the group inhaled a deep breath, "December 25th will be the day our single will be debuted" He exhaled, smiling brightly at his band-mates.

"HELL YEAH" Kiba and Shinichi yelled out happily, wrapping their arms around each other, jumping up and down.

Kakashi placed his book down, looking rather surprised himself. "Wow, that soon? That's great, so that was Nana you were talking to right?" The silver haired male asked, his eyes showing just how much he was interested in the black haired female.

Naruto shook his head, "Yes that was her. I don't think it would be a very good idea for you to get involved with her. Besides she's seeing someone anyways" The blonde explained ignoring Kakashi's pout. His blue eyes gazed over at Kiba and Shinichi; they were still jumping up and down like two little kids. His band-mates have become like his brothers, he was lucky enough to meet them both. But it was Shinichi who he often worried about, he wasn't a wild teen but he did have certain things he would do that would rile up his temper.

The light green haired male had a habit to sleep around, and then he had a hard life with his father. It was so bad that Kiba, Naruto and Kakashi sometime discuss adopting the younger male but just didn't know which guy could adopt him. So far they have been leaning towards Kiba looking after Shinichi.

"I just realized that sunshine's birthday is near the date of our debut CD" Kakashi explained, standing up stretching his arms up in the air, "Should we tell her about the CD or just wait?" He asked directing his question more-so to Naruto than Kiba and Shinichi.

"Hm, we can tell her. Although I don't want to jinx anything" Naruto mumbled, looking off to the side.

"Not with that that jinxing thing again, Naruto" Kiba sighed, shaking his head from side to side.

"You're always going on about that. If maybe you think positive about things, nothing will go wrong" Shinichi stated, patting the blonde's back wearing a smile on his face, "So can we tell her?" He asked, anxiously.

Naruto waved his hand off, "Sure, whatever we can tell her" He sighed, smiling to at the taller but yet younger male. "I'm thinking about visiting my mother, anyone want to come along with me?" He asked gazing around at the three males.

"I would but I'm actually going get something to eat and then take Akamaru to the vet" Kiba explained with a yawn.

"I'll go!" Shinichi shouted out happily, "I've never met your mother before. I picture her being really…um like you" He stated causing Naruto to cast him a glare, "Ah, I didn't mean it like that"

"Hn, are you coming Kakashi?" Naruto asked, while still glaring at the now nervous teenager.

The mask wearing male shook his head, "Afraid not but give you mother my regards" He waved his hand in the air, grabbing his book he muttered a low 'see you later' before disappearing out of Naruto's apartment.

The blonde's blue eyes then gazed over at Shinichi, "I guess that means it's just going to be the two of us, eh?" Shinichi nodded his head wearing an excited smile on his face.

Xxxxx

Sasuke looked down at his watch, "I've been here all day. I really should be heading home now" He explained, standing up from the couch walking towards the front door. Hinata quietly followed behind him. Opening the door, he turned around to face the female Hyuga, "I'll talk with you tomorrow" He hesitantly leaned forward, placing his hand on her cheek. His eyes never removing themselves away from her curious gaze until he closed his eyes pressing his lips gently against hers.

Hinata was taken back to say the least but returned the kiss nevertheless, grabbing a fist full of his shirt when he deepened the kiss. Once he pulled away from her, he smiled warmly down at her; "I love you, goodnight Hinata" He winked at her, turning around as he walked down the hallway.

Closing the door, Hinata sighed dreamily as she closed the door turning around leaning against the door for support. It felt as if everything that happened between her and Sasuke was all a dream.

"You mind telling me in details what that was all about?"

Hinata jumped up in surprise, to find Jugo standing not too far wearing an amused smirk on his face at her blushing expression, from most likely being caught. Motioning with his hand the tall male told Hinata to come into the living room so she could tell him all the details. Hinata didn't have very many female friends; to be honest she had none so Jugo was the only person she had to tell her secrets to in the past, along with Deidara and Sasori.

"Well it started like this…" Hinata began while blushing deeply.

**Sorry for the long wait of this story. I hope that everyone has been enjoying this story so far. Also I noticed by me deleting every chapter and re-posting them, I by a mistake deleted something from one of the previous chapters that I can't get back. **

**The part I typed in a previous chapter, I explained in long details how Sasuke and Sakura broke up. He broke up with her because he was falling out of love with her and realized he loved Hinata. Once they broke up they had their final good-bye kiss and she left his apartment. Also in that same chapter Jugo told Sasuke that Hinata likes him.**

**But I typed all of that on fan fiction, in the document part, never on my Microsoft word. So I don't have that saved. So if anyone was confused on how and when Sasuke broke up with Sakura, it happened on chapter six I believe. Once again, I'm sorry about that Dx**

**But please leave reviews and I'll update soon n.n **


	12. Part 12

It was winter time in the city. Although it was barely any snow on the covering the ground the air was briskly cold. Currently Sasuke and Hinata were walking side by side on the busy sidewalk on their way to go to Naruto's band first concert to promote their CD. Sasuke was happy for his best friend, final achieving his ultimate dream; even though he had another dream before that. Which was to become the city's major but since that didn't go too well he opted for a rock band.

The raven haired male glanced down at the woman walking beside him; her nose was red due to the coldness. Ever since his confession the two have been closer, but not quite dating just yet. Apparently Sasuke wanted to be completely over Sakura before moving on to Hinata and he wanted to make sure Hinata was over Deidara. But it was quite clear to say the two were working towards starting a relationship with each other.

"Are you cold?"

Hinata looked up at him, shaking her head. "N-No, I'm just fine" She replied, chattering her teeth together.

Sasuke smiled softly to himself, "Liar" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close towards his side. His black orbs watched her blushing darkly, she was a pearly. And it just wasn't all appearance to him; it was her personality that pulled him in. She had always been so kind even when he was a complete jackass to her during the time he first met her. Her heart was so big; she had even always been there for him whenever he had a fight with Sakura. Leaning forward he pressed his lips on top of her head, "I love you" He whispered so silently that Hinata didn't even hear him.

Looking up at the Uchiha she smiled warmly at him, "We're almost there" Hinata exclaimed, pointing with her head indicating at a building ahead.

"Good, it's too cold to be walking. I should have asked the Jugo to drive us here" He breathed out, watching the evaporation of the cold air when he breathed out loud.

"Jugo couldn't anyways, he was needed at my fathers this weekend" She pouted. This weekend was the weekend of her birthday. With Jugo gone she knew that she would miss her big brother figure being at him. Jugo had promised to be there on her birthday but couldn't hold it against him since her father did need him. She sighed sadly to herself causing Sasuke to gaze down at her for a moment.

"Don't be sad, he'll be back for your birthday. Until then you have me around, if that's alright" He coughed, his cheeks turning pink.

Hinata giggled, "You're so cute Sasuke" She lifted her hand up, protruding her index finger to poke his nose.

"Hinata, stop that" He frowned, trying to sound serious but it came high pitched. He let quickly let go of the female, taking a step away from her covering his mouth_. "What the hell was that? My voice just went up two octaves"_ He frowned to himself becoming completely embarrassed by his voice change. Clearing his throat, "Come on, we're late" He said in a deeper tone, grabbing the laughing Hyuga's hand as he pulled her down the street.

XXXXX

Finally arriving at the building, both Sasuke and Hinata stood outside gazing up at the building in shock. Not expecting to it to be as crowded as it was. The two walked hand in hand through the crowd. Listening to the loud music, both Sasuke and Hinata could tell that someone else was currently performing seeing how it was a female singing what sounded like a pop song.

Hinata winched when she felt a high-heeled shoes step on her toe. "Ouch!" She frowned, hopping up in down in pain. Her eyes glared holes into the woman's head who continued dancing ignoring her. Sasuke turned around watching the Hyuga uncharacteristically glare at someone. He smiled lopsided pulling Hinata in his arms, leaning his head down towards her ear, "Are you okay?"

Despite the loudness in the building Hinata could clearly hear his deep voice in her ear. Nodding her head, she looked up into his dark coffee eyes, "I'm fine" She shouted loudly.

He nodded his head as he continued pulling her through the crowd until they finally reached the front. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes, he knew there was a door he was supposed to meet Naruto and the others but it was so congested that he couldn't even find the door. Shockingly no one bumped into the Uchiha when they noticed the glare radiating from his face whenever someone got too close to him and Hinata. He wasn't in the mood to get hit on, stepped on or even worst…get pulled into a crowd fight; which tends to happen whenever Naruto's band starts singing, due to the crowd's excitement.

"_I guess it's just best to stay up front so Naruto can know that we did in fact show up"_ He thought to himself, gripping onto Hinata's shoulder not wanting her to get snatched away from him. Being in a big crowd like this he didn't know what could happen, after all it's better being safe than sorry.

"Thank you Konoha!" The younger female on the stage waved her hand in the air as she made her exit off the stage. Once she was gone the announcer came up on stage, he was bald wearing dark black sunglasses along wearing a suit.

"Everyone, our next band coming up is a new band we just signed to our record label we just signed months ago. Please give a wide welcome for 'The Unions'" Yasu shouted loudly in the microphone as the curtain behind him dropped revealing Naruto, Kakashi, Kiba and Shinichi already set-up to go. Yasu quickly left the stage when fireworks were shooting on the stage.

Sasuke shook his head, _"No doubt the idiot wanted someone like fireworks on stage for their debut"_ The raven haired male thought to himself with a sigh.

Naruto grinned widely at the large crowd. It was finally his time to shine…no it was the bands time to shine. They were finally making it big and this concert would either make it or break it. His blue eyes gazed around the entire cheering crowd until his eyes landed on Sasuke and Hinata standing in the front. Smiling warmly at the two, he grabbed the microphone from the stand. "Hello everyone, I'm Uzumaki Naruto lead singer of the Unions. That guitarist there is Kiba and the bass guitarist is Shinichi and our drummer back there is Kakashi. We've come a long way to be where we are right now, standing in front of you all. I've been dreaming for the day for so long now. And if you have a dream like this, wanting to stand here where most of the talented artists have stood just believe in yourself and you can accomplish anything" He yelled loudly as the crowd continued cheering him on.

"I have two of my best friends in the crowd today" His eyes gazed back over at Sasuke and Hinata watching them smile at him. "And one of my friends birthday is tomorrow, so as an early birthday present sunshine, this song is dedicated to you from the band"

Kiba narrowed his eyes as the band began playing their instruments. _"I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea from the lyrics"_ The brown shaggy haired male thought to himself with a sigh, cursing Naruto and Shinichi for coming up with the lyrics.

Last year's wishes  
Are this year's apologies  
Every last time I come home  
I take my last chance  
To burn a bridge or two  
I only keep myself this sick in the head  
Cause I know how the words get you {off}

We're the new face of failure  
Prettier and younger but not any better off  
Bullet proof loneliness  
At best, at best

Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you

Sasuke's eyes widened at the lyrics, narrowing them quickly at his eyed everyone one in the band. From what he knew no one seemed to have feelings for Hinata unless someone was hiding something from him. His dark eyes gazed down at Hinata, who appeared to be enjoying the song so far. Her smile made him smile, _"As long as she is happy, I suppose I can be as well. But I'm still having a talk with Naruto about these lyrics" _Her pouted to himself.

Collect the bad habits  
That you couldn't bare to keep  
Out of the woods but I love  
A tree I used to lay beneath  
Kissed teeth stained red  
From a sour bottle baby girl  
With eyes the size of baby worlds

We're the new face of failure  
Prettier and younger but not any better off  
Bullet proof loneliness  
At best, at best

His cobalt eyes looked down at Hinata and smiled brightly down at her when he noticed how happy she appeared to be. He was afraid she wouldn't like it but it seemed he was wrong about that.

Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you

The best way  
To make it through  
With hearts and wrists intact  
Is to realize  
Two out of three ain't bad  
Ain't bad

Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
(Honeymoon)  
Setting in a honeymoon  
Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I wake up next to you  
If I woke up next to you  
Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I wake up next to you  
(Honeymoon)

Once the band finished the song, the crowd went crazy and this made Naruto happy. "Who in here is ready for a new song?" Naruto shouted out eagerly. He smiled when everyone began chanting for more songs. "Heh seems they like us. What do you say? Let's give the crowd what they want!"

XXXX

The concert nearly lasted five hours, which was a bit too much for Sasuke. He was tired of standing and standing next to a group of head-bangers who continued bumping into him the entire time. Not to mention the unbearable heat inside the building, despite the current temperature outside. Finally making it in the dressing room, Sasuke sat down in the dark couch, sighing to himself. "Feels good to be sitting down" He muttered to himself.

"I bet it does, hell when I get home I'm going to need a shower. I'm all sweaty" Naruto exclaimed, taking off his shirt causing Hinata to blush deeply at his bare chest.

Sasuke eyed the blonde, "Do you mind explaining those lyrics you sang to Hinata to me" He asked with narrowed eyes.

Naruto chuckled, "I knew you would take it in the wrong way. Hinata heard the song before, Shinichi and I wrote it a few months ago but we never finished it and well when we finally did we wanted to surprise Hinata with it. Since she did like the song during its unfinished time" He explained to the raven haired male and Kiba who was also looking rather skeptical himself.

"Hn, I see" Sasuke scoffed, looking away.

Naruto walked closer towards his best friend, "You weren't…_jealous_ were you?" He teased darkly.

"Shut-it, Naruto" He glared at the blonde, instantly shutting Naruto's mouth with just that one look.

Kakashi, who had been silent most of the time, began talking. "Do you have anything planned for your birthday tomorrow?" He asked curiously.

Hinata thought about his question, for five years now she has been either spending it alone or with Sasuke. She honestly didn't know what she would do this year. It wasn't like she was expecting to see her father or sister anytime soon tomorrow, most likely not even Neji or TenTen. Sighing sadly to herself she shrugged her shoulders, "Most likely not" Noticing everyone's saddened and concerned facial expressions she waved her hands in front of her shaking her head, "B-But don't worry about me, I'll be fine" She quickly added.

Sasuke looked down at his watch noticing that it was almost midnight. "Naruto, can you do me a favor and take Hinata and me home?"

"Sure, let's get going now. I want to hurry and go home anyways to take a shower" He looked back over at the taller but younger teenager, "Are you coming home with me or Kiba, Shinichi?"

The tall male remained silent for a moment, "Um I think I'll go back to Kiba today" He exclaimed. His green eyes looked over at Hinata as he ran towards her hugging her tightly, "See you later sunshine. And don't worry you'll have a good birthday tomorrow" He leaned away from her, smiling brightly down at her.

"Thank you very much, Shin-Shin" She replied. Shinichi was just like the little brother she never had, he was like a big kid at times the way he clung to her. She found to be very cute at times while Sasuke found it annoying. Her lavender-grey eyes looked back over at Kiba and Kakashi as she smiled warmly at the two and waved to them as the three finally left.

XXXXX

Hinata had been taken back when Sasuke told Naruto he is staying with Hinata so there was no need to take him back to his place. The female Hyuga hadn't expected him to stay over her house, not that she was surprised seeing how Sasuke has often stayed the night over her apartment many times whenever he had gotten into a fight with Sakura.

The two were currently sitting down in silence on her couch, Hinata wanted to take a shower but Sasuke told her to sit down. She had been hesitant but she had done just he wanted. He had disappeared from the living-room for a short few seconds and came back with a guitar in his hands. Hinata's eyes widened as she attempted to ask where he had gotten the guitar from but his eyes told her not to speak one word as he playing his guitar parting his lips as her began…singing?

When I see your smile

Tears roll down my face I can't replace

And now that I'm strong I have figured out

How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Hinata's eyes widened in pure shock, she had no idea Sasuke had this kind of talent. He had the most wonderful singing voice she has ever heard. Her heart was racing; blood was rushing to her face as he continued staring at her while singing. His dark coffee eyes were staring intensely into her lavender-grey eyes. Hinata could tell that he was nervous, just by looking at him but his voice held such confidence that she didn't even know Sasuke had. _"I can't believe he is singing…to me!"_

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.

Seasons are changing

And waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart

Please don't throw that away

Cuz I'm here for you

Please don't walk away and

Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will

Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know I'll be okay

Though my skies are turning gray

He couldn't believe he was doing this; his heart was pounding so hard. He was nervous, very, very nervous. But he has wanted to do this for a while now; it was just all about picking the right moment to do it. He burrowed the guitar from Kakashi; he really owed it to him for letting him burrow it. He was lucky enough that he sneak it in Hinata's apartment without her noticing it. He looked into her eyes noticing tears were falling down her cheeks. Sasuke almost stopped singing right then and there, thinking he had done something wrong but upon closer inspection they weren't tears of sadness but of happiness. She was wearing the most beautiful smile on her face, a smile that made him want to continue his song…to her.

I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Once his finished he sat the guitar down, quickly going to her side, kneeling down in front of her. Raising his hand, he used his index finger to wipe away her tears. "Happy birthday, Hinata" He smiled warmly up at her.

"Thank you…thank you so much Sasuke. That really meant a lot to me" She leaned forward throwing her arms around his shoulders.

He smiled to himself, "I'm glad that it did," He embraced her tightly in his arms, "I wrote that for you almost five months ago. I've been contemplating when to sing it for you and I thought to myself, why not on your birthday" Sasuke leaned away from her, grabbing onto her chin looking deep within her eyes, "I hope my singing was okay" He chuckled lowly.

Hinata nodded her head, "It was perfect, and you have a wonderful voice. I loved every bit of it"

"Thank you, Hina"

The two stared into each other's eyes for the longest as the gap between them slowly began to close until their lips made contact with each other. Sasuke dropped his hand, placing it behind her neck pulling her in closer as Hinata's arms went behind his neck. The two sat there in silence kissing each other passionately as the raven haired male pushed Hinata back further into the couch, the kiss deepened into something more.

His hand slowly removed itself from the back of her neck and began falling down her collarbone until he reached the spot right above her left breast. Abruptly stopping, Sasuke pulled away as if he were almost burned. Hinata looked up at him, "Sasuke…" She said his name in confusion.

The male Uchiha stood up, hanging his head low. He was starting to become excited and he didn't want to rush things with Hinata. "I'm sorry, I…I don't want to scare you away. I want to take things a step further tonight but I don't think I'm ready for that just yet"

"You wouldn't scare me" Hinata protested, grabbing onto his hand.

He looked down at her face, smiling softly at her. "Even so, I want out first time together to be special. Something that will always be in your memories as well as mine" He leaned forward kissing her softly again on her lips, "I hope that's okay" He whispered against them.

Hinata blushed nodding her head, "O-Of course. Its fine" She replied softly. She stood up to her feet. "I'm going to take a shower and then sleep, you're more than willing to take one after me" She exclaimed as she walked past him but stopped, turning back around she ran towards him, throwing her arms around him catching him completely off-guard as she kissed him on his lips once more.

Before Sasuke even had time to kiss her back she pulled away. "Good-night, Sasuke. I love you" She blushed darkly as ran to the back of her apartment.

He stood in shock, bringing his fingers up to touch the spot her lips touched, "I love you too, Hinata" He smiled to himself as his own dark blush covered his cheeks. He was completely smitten with Hyuga Hinata, so smitten that he was sure that one day he'll ask for her hand in marriage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**No Deidara in this chapter, but have no fear he will be in the next chapter. Thank you for all of your reviews from the last chapter. I very much appreciate it, I honestly do. You have no idea how you're reviews inspire me to continue writing. **

**Kabuto may or may not be making another appearance in this story but his other band-mates, Gaara, Kankurou and Temari, will be making appearances. Please leave reviews and the next chapter will be updated soon. **

**Also the songs used in this chapter were 'I'm like a lawyer with the way I'm always trying to get you off (me & you)' by Fall Out Boy and 'Guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **


	13. Part 13

December twenty-seventh had finally come. It was Hyuga Hinata's birthday; she was finally twenty-four years old. The day before she had been greatly surprised when Sasuke decided to sing to her, he had the most romantic but yet cute voice when he sang to her. She was left breathless; she took a shower while thinking about it, went to sleep thinking about it and even woke up thinking about his voice. But what she hadn't expected was to wake up to see Sasuke sleeping peacefully next to her.

He looked so vulnerable in his sleep, most of the time his expression is hardened into a stoic stony expression. But whenever he is alone with her, she had to admit he would soften up and smile more. Maybe this showed just how comfortable he is with being around her. His eyes were slowly opening, wincing slowly since he was facing where the sun was shining.

"Good-morning, Sasuke" She said tiredly, smiling softly at him.

"Hn"

With that one grunt, she then knew he wasn't much of a morning person. She cuddled closer towards him, enjoying the warmth of his body. "I didn't expect to wake up to see you lying next to me" She stated while closing her eyes, listening to his heartbeat.

"Your couch isn't very comfortable to sleep on throughout a night. It's okay for a few hours but that's it. I hope you don't mind this…" He trailed off, moving away from her to look at her expression.

Hinata blushed deeply, shaking her head. "Oh no, I-I didn't mind it at all. I was just surprised, that's all" She explained, her blush slowly fading. Her eyes slowly peered up at him, noticing how he was staring lovingly down at her.

"Today is your birthday, anything special that you would want to do?" He asked as his pale hand caressing her cheek softly.

Leaning into his touch she closed her eyes for a few seconds until she opened them once more, "I'm not really sure. With Jugo gone and Suigetsu probably is busy. I know I probably won't be seeing Neji or TenTen and my father and sister…well that's another story" She trailed off. "But, you'll stick around, won't you?" She asked in a pleading tone.

Sasuke smirked, "You know I'm not going anywhere. I have to spend the day with my beautiful girl" He scooted closer towards her, pressing his lips against hers. A moan escaped mouth causing Sasuke to smile against her lips. His eyes widened when he felt her wrap her leg securely around his waist pulling they body closer together. Sasuke knew that she wanted him, mostly as much as he wanted her but he was waiting for the right moment.

"Mm, Hinata, baby, let's stop for right now" He murmured against her lips.

Hinata immediately pulled away from her, her face was beat red. "Y-You're right, I'm sorry" She whispered, feeling as if she were pushing herself onto him too much.

"It's alright. Go take a shower and I'll take one after you, then we can head out for the day"

She eyed him curiously, "Where are we going?"

"Just hanging out" He winked at her causing her to smile. "Come on, it's already nine o'clock" He watched as she nodded her head, slipping out of the bed heading towards the bathroom that was in her bedroom.

Once she was out of sight, his mind began to wonder to the female he loved. For the first time in his life, he finally was happy and in love. He'll admit, in the beginning of his relationship with Sakura he did love her but when he met Hinata and after he had gotten to know her better, Uchiha Sasuke fell hard. He wanted to ask her to marry him, but he just had to pick the right moment.

XXX

"Today is Hinata's birthday, yeah. We have to go buy her something special" The blonde exclaimed, his dark eyes looking around the store. Ever since the moment he caught Hinata and Sasuke sharing a passionate kiss, Deidara decided let it go. He realized that he was too late for her anyways. Besides Sasori convinced him to let go his feelings for Hinata and slowly it was happening. The blonde knew that he had to be happy for Hinata because her happiness means everything in the world to him.

Sasori nodded his head in agreement. "No money this time. You remember what happened last time you gave her money" He smirked while eyeing his good friend.

Deidara stopped walking, turning his body to face his friend. "That was your idea! You're the reason why I got yelled at by her. I must have been stupid for listening to you, giving her money on her birthday. I was better off giving her a hug or a card or something, yeah" He glared harshly at the male.

The red haired male shrugged his shoulders upwards, "So what do you want to get her this time? It's the first time in almost six years that we have celebrated her birthday together" His dark eyes gazed at a small music box. "Hey, Deidara check this out"

The other male walked towards him, looking down at the object. It was beautiful, made of glass, gold and white with a small heart on top of the box. Opening the box out popped a small figurine of a ballet dancer, dancing in circles to a very calming tune. "This almost looks just like the same music box Hinata was describing to us years ago that her mother gave her" Moving his blue eyes from the music box to Sasori, he smiled widely, "Let's get this for her! It can be from the both of us, yeah"

"It would be a great gift, she'll love it" He smiled at the thought of see Hinata's smiling face. Turning his head, he gazed over at Deidara holding the music box with a smile consuming on his face. "Come on; let's buy this for our little doll"

XXX

Both Uchiha and Hyuga walked hand in hand with each other in the Ginza Shopping district. The snow was slowly falling from the sky; it was a beautiful day despite the fact it was cold outside. The couple had been out practically all day shopping, Sasuke had brought Hinata a lot of clothes and jewelry despite her protest. "Sasuke, you didn't have to buy me all of this, really you d-didn't" She blushed deeply. Sasuke had bought her so many items that they had to go back to his car to put the bags back into his car.

He smirked down at her, "I wanted to buy something for my future girlfriend, is that a problem?" Sasuke kissed her temple as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Sa-Sasuke, people are watching us" She blushed from the public display of affection.

"Who cares, let them watch" He whispered in a soft tone.

"S-Sasuke…"

Both Sasuke and Hinata tensed at the voice that called out to him. Turning around they were face to face with Sakura and Ino. Both females were holding clothing bags in their hands while staring at the couple in front of them. Sasuke attempted to say something but no words would come out; all he could do was stare blankly at the pink haired female. The female Hyuga looked up at Sasuke, noticing that he was staring at her and so was Sakura. Hinata then felt out of place; removing her hand from Sasuke's grip she took a step away from him.

"I should let you two catch up. I'll be waiting over there" She smiled brightly up at the raven haired male.

Sasuke could see the sadness in her eyes; she was afraid, afraid that he would fall for Sakura again. He grabbed onto Hinata's wrist pulling her flush against his body, his coal eyes meeting her pale ones. "I love _you_" He stated, adding emphasis on the word 'you'. He pressed his lips on hers, just to prove to her that he doesn't intend on ever going back to Sakura, not ever.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, casually looking away from her ex-boyfriend and Hinata. It pained her to see him kissing her, let alone in public. Sasuke had never been very affectionate with her outside their homes. Furthermore, she didn't even know that Sasuke and Hinata were together.

Sensing Sakura's discomfort, Ino frowned as she placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse me, it's very lovely to know that you two are an item now but we'd rather not see a show" She exclaimed.

Sasuke pulled away from Hinata but his eyes were still locked on hers. "We aren't dating, we're just really close" He smiled warmly down at Hinata. He could tell he was embarrassing Hinata so he decided to turn away from her and focus his attention on the two females. "Did you want to talk or is this just a pass-by?" He asked curiously.

"Actually, we've been wanting to speak with Hinata" Noticing Sasuke's expression went from warm to a scowl Ino shook her head, "Nothing bad, just talking I promise you Sasuke" Ino smiled nervously. _"Who knew Sasuke would look so scary"_

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and Hinata noticing how he whispered something to her before walking off leaving the Hyuga alone with them. She looked very nervous, probably not knowing what would occur with her staying behind. "So, isn't this awkward" The emerald eyed female chuckled nervously.

The blonde nodded her head, her blue eyes locking onto Hinata. "Yeah, it is. Standing here with the woman who basically took away our men"

Hinata frowned, her lips turned into a thin line. "That's not true. I never stole Sasuke away or Deidara for that matter. I care about both males and yes I do love them both but I would never steal someone's boyfriend" She fumed, giving both females a stony glare that would rival's Gaara's harsh glares.

Ino and Sakura were surprised when Hinata defended herself, both female thought she wouldn't have said anything in her own defense but stand there not saying anything. Sakura being the first one to recover spoke in Ino's behalf, "That's not what she meant" She explained, sending Ino a hardened glare. "What she means to say is that the men we were with, Sasuke and Deidara both left us because they were in love with you. We couldn't stop their emotions because they were strong" She paused, looking down at the sheet of snow that was covering the ground.

"When Sasuke for broke up with me, I was hurt and devastated. I didn't want to be without him because when I was with him I was happy and I didn't care about anything else but my happiness. But I was being selfish and ignoring how he was feeling. Sasuke…he wasn't happy with me anymore. When he told me that he loved you, it was another heart break. It took me months to get over it but I can finally say that I've let him go. He seems happy with you, I'm glad to see that" She smiled sadly, lifting her head up to meet Hinata's gaze.

Hinata could tell Sakura words were true and she meant every line. The female had always been very kind towards her even when it showed that she didn't want her to tag along with her and Sasuke. "I am sorry for what happened between you and Sasuke. I never meant to…"

"It's okay; it's not your fault" Sakura waved her hand in the air back and forth.

The Hyuga smiled back at the female. Her vision then focused on the blonde, noticing how she was fidgeting in her spot, most likely itching to say something to her as well. "So how are things with you and Shikamaru?" She was truly disgusted with the blonde for cheating on Deidara. Every single girl that had caused her friend any amount of pain she would never forgive them.

"Actually, Shikamaru and I aren't together anymore. He actually cheated on me…apparently he was only using me. He was in love with Temari" She explained, tears filling within her eyes.

Hinata could feel a smirk consuming her face but she knew that she had to hold it down. "Karma hurts doesn't it?" She spoke, her tone dripping with amusement.

"E-Excuse me, what are you trying to say?" Ino frowned.

"Well, it's quite obvious. You cheated on Deidara and then you get cheated on. Its karma and I know it's wrong of me to say but I'm actually happy that it happened. I'm almost sure that you were in love with that other guy, now you can feel the pain that Deidara was going through" Turning her focus away from the shocked blonde she turned her attention to Sakura, "I must be going now, it was nice seeing you again" She smiled politely at the pink haired female as she turned around and walked away.

XXX

Sasuke stared at the engagement rings on display, his mind began to wander. Thinking to himself how would be to spend every day of his life with Hinata. So lost in thought he hadn't even noticed that Hinata standing beside him.

"I'm back"

At hearing her voice the Uchiha turned around, his eyes were filled with concern. "They weren't saying anything rude to you, were they?"

"No, well…Ino started off being very snippy but Sakura had apologized on her behalf. But in the end I had the last word and then I left" She smiled feeling accomplished with herself.

"That's good, come on it's getting late" He grabbed her hand and began pulling her along with him. The walk back to his car was very silent but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, in fact it was peaceful and calming. Both male and female were really enjoying each other's company.

Once they made it to the car, he placed his keys into the ignition and drove off. She gazed over at the Uchiha driving the car, on their way back to her apartment, noticing that he was smiling. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from smiling as well, "You know, you have a very infectious smile"

Sasuke smile turned into a sly smirk, "Is that so?" He asked, quickly gazing at her before looking back at the road.

Hinata nodded her head, "You have been smiling non-stop since we have gotten into the car. What are you thinking about?" She smiled teasingly at the Uchiha as she turned her body in her seat to face him.

"I'm not thinking about anything, stop staring at me" He frowned, trying to hold down the blush that was dying to consume his face any moment now. Finally making it to Hinata's building the two stepped out of the car. The Uchiha grabbed Hinata's entire bags, not allowing her to carry a single bag. "Don't worry about it. All you need to worry about is carrying is your purse and keys to open your door. I am a man, you know" Sasuke winked at her causing her to blush. Although he wouldn't admit it out-loud but the bag were heavy. They had brought a lot of items.

He followed close behind her into her building, he was glad that he building at least had elevators. Sasuke would probably die it he had to walk up fifteen flights of stairs just to get to her door. His eyes watched Hinata in the elevator; she had a very serene and calm expression on her face. "God, I love you"

The female turned her head to face him, "I-I love you too" She blushed deeply, quickly turning away from him to hide her darkened face.

The elevator doors finally opened revealing her floor; they both stepped out of the elevator walking down the empty hallways until they made it in front of her door. Hinata placed her key into the lock twisting it until it opened. "I forgot to turn on the light, it's so dark in here" She frowned to herself. She turned on her light as her eyes widened at the sight.

"Happy birthday Hinata"

Hinata let out a scream of shock, her purse and keys dropped to the floor. There stood inside her apartment was mainly everyone. Naruto and his band, Jugo and Suigetsu even Neji and TenTen, Gaara and Sasori and Deidara. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She felt a warm embrace come from TenTen, "W-What are you all doing here?" She cried happily, eyeing everyone in the room.

"We'll we are here to celebrate your birthday, of course" The bun haired female smiled brightly down at Hinata. "This whole thing was actually set up by Sasuke and Deidara" She leaned forward, "Together" She whispered, causing Hinata's eyes to widen.

From what she could remember both males were on the fence with each other so for them to come together and do something like this for her…

She never thought that she would ever have a chance to spend her birthday all of her family and friends. Her eyes then locked onto Deidara's, he was smiling warmly at her from across the room.

"Good job on keeping her out for most of the day, Sasuke, yeah" Deidara grinned at the raven haired male.

Hinata looked over at Sasuke, who was currently setting the bags down on the floor as he turned around to close the front door. "So that's why we were out almost all day" She smiled shyly at him.

He smirked nodding his head; "Well I had to get you out of the house somehow" He smiled softly at her.

Shinichi grinned, running towards Hinata as he embraced her tightly, "Sunshine, happy birthday! You didn't think we were going to let you be all alone for this special did you? Sasuke was the one who called Naruto and he told us. Then Deidara informed everyone else. You must look at the present I bought for you"

"Shin, calm down a little bit. She just came in and hasn't even taken off her coat yet" Kakashi groaned, shaking his head at how hyper the male can be whenever Hinata was around.

The teenager pouted, folding his arms across his chest sticking his tongue out at the masked male. Gaara and Sasori shook their heads at the childlike male. Both siblings tried to get Temari and Kankurou to come along but Temari was going out on a date with Shikamaru while Kankurou wasn't in town but told Gaara to send his regards to Hinata.

Gaara's green eyes watched as Hinata was being surrounded by her friends and family, "She looked happy" He commented, his eyes never leaving hers.

Sasori nodded his head, "Yeah, she does. I haven't spent time with her for her birthday in such a long time now. It feels good to be in town to celebrate it with her and to see her happy face" His eyes then left Hinata's body and over towards Deidara. He was standing off to the side watching Hinata as well, most likely waiting for the moment to be alone with her so he can talk with her.

XXX

Hours passed by, everyone was still having a great time. Laughing and eating cake while Shinichi got mostly everyone to play the game Pictionary. The only ones who weren't playing were Deidara and Hinata. The blonde asked the Uchiha for a moment alone with Hinata. He looked skeptical about it but then he nodded his head and watched the two head into the kitchen alone.

The female shifted in her seat while staring into his blue eyes, she didn't really know what he could possibly want to speak with her about. She hadn't seen him in quite some time now and didn't really know what to expect from him.

"So you and Sasuke, yeah?" He smirked teasingly at her.

"N-No, we aren't dating or anything" She squeaked out from embarrassment. Hinata gazed away from him, trying to compose her heart at just the thought of dating Sasuke.

"I didn't want to talk to you just about Sasuke, yeah. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for everything. I realized my love for you too late, I wish that I would have noticed it earlier but I'm too late. But that doesn't mean I'm going to gloat around like some jealous guy. I'm happy that you found someone who you love. He better not hurt you though, because if he does he'll have to worry about Sasori and me, yeah" He declared with a determined facial expression.

Hinata giggled causing Deidara to smile, "You know, this time around I won't abandon our friendship" He explained, placing his hand on top of hers. "Oh, I almost forgot. Stay right here, yeah" Deidara quickly got up from his seat and disappeared into the living room. She waited patiently until Deidara appeared once again but with Sasori by his side, holding a small box wrapped up in a white wrapping with a red bow tied around it.

"Deidara and I have a gift you"

"It's from the both of us, yeah!" The blonde spoke excitedly, "Here, hurry and open it" He urged the midnight blue haired female.

The Hyuga took the box from Sasori's hands, "It's so prettily wrapped that I don't want to open it" Her lavender-grey eyes gazed up at Sasori with a soft smile, "I'm guessing you wrapped this, Sasori" She giggled when he blushed faintly. The male always liked everything to perfect, art was his perfection. The same with Deidara, both males were fascinated by anything having to do with art. Slowly untying the bow, she unwrapped the paper, once her eyes hit the present they widened instantly. "D-Dei-kun…Sasori" She looked up at the two as tears welled up within her eyes. "It's the exact replica of the music box that my mother gave me as a child. I haven't seen one like it ever since" The old music box that was given to her by her mother was broken by her father during one of his rages. She'll never forget how much she cried, it was the other thing she had left of her mother and it was gone.

"Do you like it?" Deidara asked in a hopeful tone.

She set the box down on the table, running towards both males throwing her arms around their waist. "I love it, thank you so much. Where did you even find this?" She asked, lifting up her head, eyeing both males.

"Well Sasori spotted it while we were out. We both decided to buy it for you" The blonde grinned blushing lightly from being so close to the Hyuga. Removing himself from her grasp, he took a step back still wearing the bright grin on his face.

Sasori looked back at his friend; he knew he was probably feeling nervous from being so close to Hinata. He had to resist the urge to laugh; Deidara was behaving like a shy child. Returning his focus on the girl in his arms, he parted his lips, "I'm glad you like the gift. We better hurry back in there with the others. They'll wonder where the birthday girl is" He smirked down at her.

"A-Ah, you're right" She leaned forward giving the red haired a small peck on his cheek, "Thank you again" Her gaze then turned over to Deidara, her feelings for him were vanished but she still loved him but as her best friend. Walking over towards the blonde she gave him a peck on his cheek causing him to blush deeply. "And thank you, Dei-kun"

He nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "It's nothing Hinata, I'm just happy that you're happy" Deidara chuckled with a blush covering his cheeks.

She smiled brightly at the two as she walked out of the kitchen, leaving them alone in the kitchen together. "She's really growing up, isn't she?"

"She is, yeah. I'm glad that we have all kept close contact with each other. You two are my best friends. I don't know what I would ever do without you. Both of you have always gotten me through the hard times with my father, he;; we even beat the old man up for calling Hinata a whore, remember that?"

Sasori chuckled, closing his eyes reminiscing about the past. "Heh, you're mother had gotten us both arrested that night. But at least we had the pleasure of beating the shit out of him. I would never allow anyone talk down on her, not in my presences"

"Damn straight, yeah" He smirked widely.

"Dei-kun, Sasori, come on we're waiting for you in here" Hinata's voice stated from the living room.

"We better head back" Sasori said, stuffing his hands into his black jeans as Deidara followed him out of the kitchen back into the living room. Once going back in there, the blonde couldn't help but smile at how happy she looked sitting next to Sasuke. It was almost heartbreaking to see them so close next to each other. His arm was draped around her shoulder while she was leaning against him with her head resting on his shoulder. They honesty looked like a cute couple, almost as if they were made for each other.

Kiba laughed loudly as Naruto and Shinichi both tripped at the same time while getting up to go into the kitchen. "Shut-up Kiba" Naruto snapped, becoming embarrassed since everyone was looking at him more so than Shinichi.

"I'm sorry but you have to admit, that was funny. Wasn't it sunshine?" He asked, his dark black eyes gazing over at Hinata.

"U-Um…I—are you okay Naruto?" She asked, trying not to laugh as well at her friend.

"Not you too, sunshine" Naruto whined, causing everyone else to laugh in unison even Sasuke, Sasori, Neji and Gaara cracked a smile.

"Ah, Hinata I almost forgot to tell you. Uncle Hiashi and Hanabi told me to wish you a happy birthday. They wanted to come, trust me they did but Uncle had a business meeting today and Hanabi is currently sick" Neji exclaimed with a saddened smile.

Hinata's eyes widened, she had thought in all honesty that he father had forgotten about her. After being in the Tea Country for nearly six years now, she hasn't heard a word from him or Hanabi. But it felt good to know that she hasn't been forgotten by her father or sister. "Thank you for telling me, Neji"

Suigetsu smiled brightly at Hinata, "You know, I have to admit I'm a little jealous seeing you with Sasuke. First Deidara and now him, I probably never had a chance to begin with"

"Suigetsu…"

He waved his hand in the air, "But don't worry about it, Sasuke deserves a sweet girl like you" He grins widely at both Hinata and Sasuke.

"Thanks Suigetsu" Sasuke mumbled, he could tell Suigetsu was slightly tipsy and began motioning his eyes over towards Jugo. The taller male understood and stood up grabbing the light haired male by his arm, "Time to take you back to your hotel. I'll be back later Hinata"

"Talk to you later, Suigetsu" She waved, watching him trying to hardest to lift his hand up to wave.

"Bye—hic—Hinata" He grinned lazily.

"Thanks Neji, Suigetsu"

"Really, but he looks so much like a girl from right here"

Gaara and Sasori had to hold the angry Hyuga male back as Suigetsu was escorted out of the apartment. Soon one by one everyone left leaving only Hinata and Sasuke alone. The raven haired male helped Hinata clean up her apartment even offered to wash her dishes. After all was done, both Uchiha and Hyuga were tired. "Thank you for today, it really meant a lot to me"

"It was nothing, I know you haven't really spent your birthdays with anyone but me so I decided it would be a good idea to bring everyone together. Deidara and Neji were the ones who were trying to get in contact with your father and when they did, well you know…" He trailed off.

"Yeah, I know" She snuggled closer towards Sasuke but was surprised she he moved suddenly moved from the spot causing her to lose her balance. "Sa-Sasuke?" Her eyes widened when she realized he was kneeling down in front of her on one knee.

"Hinata, you're my best friend and have been for a couple of years now. I'll admit in the beginning, I was a complete asshole to you, I treated you really badly. Jugo had actually took me to the side and really handed it to me. After that I tried my hardest to befriend you and I did. Next thing I know I'm falling in love. I couldn't get you out of my head; I was becoming attached to you. I didn't like the idea of anyone getting close to you; I was even apprehensive of you getting close with Naruto and his friends" He chuckled, "That is how possessive I was becoming over you. But it took me some time to finally grasp my feelings for you, for me to acknowledge them and I finally did. I was falling more and more for you"

Sasuke took a deep breath, his hand reached into his pocket, "Hyuga Hinata, I love you deeply and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" He pulled out a black velvet box opening it revealing a silver ring with diamonds surrounding the ring with a big diamond right on top, "Will you marry me?"

Hinata's mouth dropped as well as her heart. She couldn't believe Sasuke had just asked her to marry him. A million thoughts were running through her mind, "Y-You want to marry me?" She asked, watching him nod his head. He looked utterly nervous at the moment. They hadn't even started dating yet and he just skipped everything and went straight for the question. Hinata knew that she loved him and has known him long enough for her to be able to except the proposal, it wasn't has if she just met him two months ago.

Blushing deeply she nodded her head vigorously, "Yes! I'll marry you" She smiled happily, as tears escaped her eyes.

Sasuke smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you, Hinata" He smiled happily, leaned away from her they both gazed at each other lovingly as they lips grazed against each other's in a passionate loving kiss.

The woman he has loved for nearly six years will soon be his wife and hopefully the mother of his children. Uchiha Sasuke was finally happy.

XXXXX

**The next chapter will be the last chapter everyone. Also there will be a lemon in the next chapter; I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up soon. **


	14. Fin

A/N: _Well this is the final chapter everyone, I hoped that everyone enjoys this final chapter. This beginning part is a semi-time skip, taking place ten months after the last chapter. Thank you everyone for your support for this story, it's good to know that people who have reviewed enjoyed the story. _

**-x-x-x-**

"Mmm, Sasuke…don't tease me" Hinata cooed, clutching onto his arms as he assaulted her neck with his lips. Small red marks were seen on her neck, she was currently only wearing his long sleeved buttoned down shirt with a black laced bra and a pair of black matching panties. Her face was burning red from the Uchiha being so close, only wearing boxers and no shirt, it was hard concentrate with a half nude male on top of her.

"You know you like it" He smirked against her neck. His fingers caressing the skin on her waist, admiring how smooth her skin felt on his fingertips. Sasuke's lips trailed up her neck, along her jawline and to her lips, softly kissing her as he grabbed her left leg wrapping it around his waist pressing himself against her. Hearing her soft moans of satisfaction brought a smile to his face.

The Hyuga thrust her hips up, "Sasuke…please. I can't take it anymore" She opened her eyes, gazing up into his dark hues.

It was their wedding night, only hours ago the two had finally said their 'I do's'. The ceremony was quiet long, with all their friends and family there. Although both Sasuke's parents and Hinata's father weren't too pleased with the wedding, seeing how it took them years to finally meet their children's opposite companion. But everything worked out well in the end.

During the wedding, he was almost positive Deidara would pull a whammy and object to the wedding but shocking he didn't. He merely sat still in his seat, eyeing Hinata wearing a warm smile of happiness. He could tell that some part of the blonde would always love Hinata but he knew that he wouldn't have a chance anymore. When he did have that chance he took it for granted and passed it up and now it is Sasuke who finally has her.

Before they pulled away in the limo, Deidara congratulated their marriage but gave a stern warning to the Uchiha that if he ever hurts Hinata he'll hunt him down and seriously hurt him, along with Sasori. During the time Sasuke acted nonchalant but Deidara's warning did in fact frighten him. The look in his eyes said that he was serious; he spoke in such a bone chilling tone that if Sasuke were a cat, he would have lost all nine of his lives right then and there. The Uchiha could tell that Hinata meant everything to both Deidara and Sasori; he respected that but knew that they were no longer needed for protective because she had him.

After the wedding reception, the newly married couple went back to the hotel they were staying in for the weekend to spend their time together. As the hours went passed, it led to this very moment right here. Both in the bed, partially nude and both fully turned on. Kisses and caresses were all the Uchiha were doing before he moved onto the next step. He wanted her fully simulated before he began _that_.

It wasn't like she was a virgin, nor was he but he wanted _their_ first time together to be special. He wanted to take it slow, despite her pleas for him to stop teasing her. Sasuke wanted the moment to be perfect and not rushed.

"I'm sure you can hold out a bit longer" He whispered against her lips. His finger trailed against her stomach, feeling the muscles in her stomach tighten when he touched the sensitive part of her lower stomach. A smile grazed his face, "You should see your face right now, you're red as a tomato" He teased.

"Th-That's not very funny. Stop teasing me" She pouted.

"I can't help it, you're too cute" Sasuke chuckled at her blushing face. His hand slowly began tugging on her underwear while his eyes never once left hers. He wanted to be able to see every expression she makes when he pleasures her. Once her underwear was pulled off, he threw them carelessly on the ground, slipping his finger slowly towards midsection.

Feeling her curls from below, his finger slowly went towards her nether lips causing her to gasp. She was biting down on her bottom lip, most likely to hold in that moan that was desperately trying to escape her lips. His thumb pressed her bud, realizing that he too was trying his hardest not to skip the foreplay and start on the real fun.

"Sa-Sasuke" She breathed out, closing her eyes as she arched her back.

He said nothing as he continued pressing and rubbing her bud as his index finger slipped into her hot tavern, he nearly hissed to himself at how hot she felt. It was a turn on, but he shook his head and continued pleasuring her. His fingers moving inside her starting off at slow pace, watching her expression as his fingers went faster and faster. "Do you like that?" His voice was shaky, trying his hardest to control his rushing emotions.

Hinata's only reply was a moan, "Say my name. I want to hear you moan my name" He whispered against her neck. Her voice was soft as tiny gasps were heard when he finally heard his name escape her lips. It was very light but he did hear it, following her cry of pleasure when she climaxed. Her sweet nectar was covering his fingers, his pale fingers slowly pulled out of her middle.

"Did it feel good?" He moved his body over hers, hovering over her body as he wrapped her other leg around his waist.

"Mm, y-yes"

"That's good, very good" He positioned himself at her entrance. "Take off your bra for me" He demanded in a harsh growl. Sasuke's eyes watched Hinata nodding her head; luckily the hook of the bra was in the front. He paid close attention to when the bra snapped opened revealing her 36C cupped breast. Raising his hand he groped her right breast, his finger rolling her pink nipple, enjoying how it was protruding becoming harder under his touch.

"I'm going to enter now" Sasuke spoke deeply. He slowly entered Hinata, hissing as he pressed himself deeper inside of her. "Fuck, you're so tight"

Hinata let out a soft moan, Sasuke was very much well endowed, far much more than Kabuto. Her hands gripped onto his shoulders as her nails dug into his shoulders causing him to hiss in pain and pleasure. Once he began thrusting, both Uchiha and Hyuga's moan started filling the room in hard rough moans.

Sasuke continued thrusting into her, gripping her hips as he held her in place. "Oh god, Hin-Hinata…ah" He began thrusting into her faster until the bed started shaking violently. His harsh hot breath was blowing against her neck, using his other hand to grab onto breast giving it a hard squeeze.

"Ah!"

Both arched their back when they released their liquids. The male Uchiha collapsed on top of her, breathing harshly. Slowly rolling to the side he looked over at the female beside him. "You are amazing, Hinata" He smiled lovingly at her.

She blushed deeply, "I love you, Sasuke"

"Mm, I love you too Uchiha Hinata" He loved the way his last name sound along with hers. After years of being in denial he finally confessed to her that he loved her and now they are finally married and hopefully…just maybe one day they'll have children and be a happy family.

His eyes widened when he noticed Hinata was climbing on top of him, "Hinata…?"

She blushed, narrowing her eyes off to the side. "I-I'm not finished yet…" She said shyly, leaning forward capturing his lips with her own.

Sasuke knew this was going to be a long night…

**-x-x-x-**

_Ten years later~_

"Mom, Ichiro is being mean to me again!" The dark blue haired child cried, running towards his mother with tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"That's not true; you just need to toughen up. You're too soft" Ichiro exclaimed, coming into the area where his brother and mother were residing. His dark black eyes glared at his younger brother clearly not too happy that he was being told on. Folding his arms across his chest, the young ten year old closed his eyes for a moment before looking over at his mother.

She held a small frown on her face while staring at him; sometimes it seemed as if he were getting in trouble everyday thanks to his twin brother Sora. He could tell his mother wasn't all too pleased with him; this was practically her third time today scolding him for one reason or another. The first time was because he pushed a girl in his class due to her getting too close to him and his teacher told his mother. The second time he tripped his brother, by a mistake but of course he still had gotten in trouble and now this.

"Ichiro, you need to behave. You're the oldest and you must set an example" The older woman scolded him.

The raven haired boy pouted, "But I am, it's not my fault he's such a crybaby" He snapped, pointing his finger out at Sora.

The blue haired male sniffed, clutching onto his mother's arm. "I-I'm not a crybaby" He turned his head, looking up at his mother with tearful eyes, "Right, mom?"

The woman sighed, "No, you're not Sora. Apologize to your brother Ichiro"

"But I didn't—"He winced when his mother gave him a stern frown. "I'm sorry…Sora" The oldest twin had to literally force himself to apologize; his dark eyes gazed over at the younger male, who was wearing a triumphed smile.

"Now you two play nice, okay? I don't want to hear anything else, is that understood?"

"Yes, mother" Both males responded in unison. They both ran off to continue playing leaving the mother alone in the living room. Having a child was a lot of responsibility, especially if you had twins.

"I'm home"

The voice was deep, sounding almost exhausted as the sound of shoes were heard coming off, the male walked into the living room sitting down on the couch. "How was your day?" He asked tiredly, closing his eyes as he rested his head on the back of the couch.

"It was good. Ichiro had gotten in trouble again today at school…"

"Hn, when doesn't he get in trouble? What did he do?"

"He pushed a girl"

The male chuckled lightly, "I'll talk with him later on tonight" He turned his head to the side revealing his dark chocolate eyes, "I love you" He smiled softly at her, resting his hand on top of hers.

"I love you too, Sasuke"

It's been over twelve years since the day Sasuke asked Hinata's hand in marriage. A lot has happened in between that time from getting married, having two twin boys and Sasuke finally getting his own law firm. Life for the Uchiha family had been very good so far.

Sasuke had been very excited after finding out he was going to be a father, he always wanted to be one. During the birthing, Sasuke had become so overwhelmed that he fainted when Ichiro's head was crowning. He hadn't even witnessed Sora's birth due to him being unconscious. To this very day Naruto and Kiba still tease him about it.

His sons were both very intelligent but Ichiro had a habit of always getting in trouble. Ichiro resembled him a lot more so than Sora; he had the same raven spiky hair, dark eyes and always had a scowl on his face. At times Sasuke felt that Ichiro needed to be more kind, seeing how he had a mean streak to his personality.

Sora on the other hand looked just like Hinata, white eyes, dark blue hair and he was very shy and quiet. He had a habit of being bullied by Ichiro a lot but it was clear that Ichiro cared deeply about his brother.

Both Sora and Ichiro were his life and he was happy to have them in his life along with his wife.

He could still remember their wedding night, looking at Deidara's expressions. He didn't appear very hurt like he thought he would have been the blonde seemed very happy, well at least happy for Hinata. Everyone was invited to the wedding with the exception of Ino and Sakura of course. Temari had come but her date she wanted to bring, Shikamaru, was not invited, mainly because Deidara was there and the lazy male had once called Hinata out of her name.

Their honeymoon had been on memorable night, a night he wouldn't forget. Hinata had taken him but a surprise but being dominate but he wasn't complaining. He honestly believed that night could have been the night _it_ could have happened because a week later she found out she was pregnant.

"How about you, was your day good?"

Her soft voice brought him out of his thoughts as he sighed, "It was exhausting as it always is" He loosened his tie, "I'm just glad to be home so I can relax with my family"

"Dad, you're finally home!"

Sasuke sat up, and watched as Sora ran towards him jumping onto his lap. "Heh, you've missed me, hm?" The younger male nodded his head happily, snuggling closer towards his father. "Where is Ichiro?"

"I'm right here dad" Ichiro slowly walked towards his parents with his hands stuffed into his pockets. Seeing how Sora was sitting on his father's lap he walked straight towards his mother and leaned against her, "Will you be here for our birthday tomorrow?" He asked, eyeing his father with narrowed eyes. Despite his age, Ichiro was very mature for a ten year old but yet did hold that childlike heart within him.

Hinata also eyed Sasuke, she knew he had a very busy schedule and was rarely around to spend time with their sons. Noticing how his eyes narrowed off to the side she figured he would most likely be busy.

"I'm working tomorrow but—"

"You're always working! You're never home, it's almost like I don't even have a father"

"Ichiro!" Hinata scolded her son.

The raven haired boy frowned, moving away from his mother. "But it's true mother! All of my friend's fathers are always around and picking them up after school. But Sora and I's father is never around to do anything because he cares more about his stupid job more than us. I wish uncle Deidara was my father. At least he is around" He cried out, running out of the living room into his room. All that could be heard was the sound of his door slamming followed by silence.

Sora looked over at his parents noticing that Hinata looked regretful while his father looked very hurt. Feeling the need to cheer up his father the ten year old placed his hand on top of his fathers, "Don't be sad, daddy. Ichiro doesn't mean what he said. We both love you very much and he looks up to you a lot. I understand you have to work" He exclaimed to Sasuke.

"Thanks Sora, go get ready for bed. Your mother and I will come in later to tuck in you and your brother" He forced a smile on his face as he patted his son's head.

"Okay, good night daddy and night mom" He smiled at the two before running off into the back of the house.

Once he was gone Sasuke sighed loudly slamming his face into the palm of his hands. "Am I really away that much that Ichiro wishes that Deidara of all people was his father? Do you know how much that hurts me?" He could feel Hinata's arms wrap around his body, holding him close. "He's already ten and I swear he hates me…"

"He doesn't hate you, Sasuke"

"Hinata, I'm a horrible father. I'm rarely here for my kids or…you. I want to spend more time with you, I promise that I do…I just—"He was interrupted when he felt Hinata cup his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Sasuke, I understand you're busy with work. You are a wonderful father, don't think anything less. Sora loves you, Ichiro loves you and I love you too. I don't want you thinking that any of us hates you for not being around as much, okay?"

The Uchiha said nothing but nod his head, he knew that Hinata was trying her hardest to cheer him up but it wasn't helping. "I'm going to take a shower" He pulled himself up from the couch, walking slowly into the long hallways towards the bathroom.

Hinata couldn't help but to feel sadness, "Sasuke…"

**-x-x-x-**

Both brothers were in their beds in their room, one bed to the right side of the room while the other bed on the far opposite side. Sora looked over at his brother, his brows creasing downwards in disappointment. "You know you really hurt his feelings" The only response he had gotten was a shrug from the stoic ten year old. "Don't you feel bad?" He asked curiously.

Ichiro turned his back to his brother, "No, I don't" He then closed his eyes trying to fall asleep until he heard the door creaked open. Having a feeling that it was his mother, Ichiro immediately sat up.

"You two are asleep already?"

Sora and Ichiro shook their heads, "No, we're still up" The raven haired said, motioning for his mother to sit on his bed instead of Sora. Despite Ichiro's behavior the male was very much attached to his mother, while Sora was closer with Sasuke than he was. Once his mother sat on his bed, he grinned widely sticking out his tongue at Sora, who he knew wasn't too pleased by it.

Hinata smiled softly at her two sons, "Is there anything special you two want to do for your birthday tomorrow?"

"I just want to spend time with you and daddy" Sora responded happily.

Ichiro rolled his eyes, "I want uncle Deidara, Naruto and Shinichi to come over and the others too. Oh can they come, please mommy?" He begged.

The Hyuga knew that Ichiro loved whenever Deidara, Sasori and the others came over. Sora was very close with Shinichi, the twenty-five year old always brought the shy ten year old out of his shell, which Hinata was happy for. "Yes, they can stop by" She paused, biting the bottom of her lip trying to figure out how to phrase her next words. "Ichiro, your father…he really cares about you. He never means to be away for so long but he is very busy with work. Sasuke, your father is earning money to provide for us" She tried explaining to him.

Ichiro said nothing but remain silent, taking in what his mother voiced to him.

Hinata smiled leaning forward as she kissed his forehead, "You get some sleep now" Standing up she walked towards Sora giving him a kiss as well, "You too" She tickled the dark blue haired male's stomach causing him to giggle.

"Goodnight, mom"

"Goodnight Sora" She smiled warmly at him, as she tucked him in. Turning around she walked out of their room, closing the door behind her.

**-x-x-x-**

"Ah, today are the boys birthday, yeah" Deidara stated as if he just remembered. The blonde was currently hanging out with Sasori and Neji. The three males were at Gaara's home just hanging out, having guy time.

"The brats will be eleven, right?" Sasori asked only to receive a blow to the back of his head by Shinichi. Growling out of anger, Deidara was forced to hold back the red head. "What in the hell was that for?"

The aqua colored haired male frowned, "Don't call my nephews brats" Shinichi knew that Sasori didn't care very much for kids and he showed it but no matter how mean he was both Sora and Ichiro loved Sasori.

"Tch, annoying" Sasori muttered, yanking Deidara's hold off of him.

Neji merely shook his head, "You're both annoying. I'm going to head over to Hinata's now" He stood up as did Deidara. His white eyes gazed over at the blonde, "You're coming too?"

"Yeah, I promised Ichiro I'll come see him for his birthday" He smiled.

Gaara made his appearance back into the room, "Send my wishes to Sora and Ichiro"

"You aren't going?"

"I have business to attend to with our band" He exclaimed. Over the years Gaara has become just as close to Hinata as Sasori. He began dubbing Hinata as his sister when introducing her to his own friends. Over the years Matsuri still shows interest in him but as always the red head shows his indifferent towards her. He didn't understand how she could hold onto him for so long but he ignored it.

"Okay, I'll be sure to tell them, yeah" His dark eyes then looked over at Neji, "Ready?" He watched as the Hyuga nod his head, turning his body as he headed towards the door. Deidara looked over at Sasori and Shinichi, "Are you coming or you'll be there later?"

"I'm stopping by Naruto's first before I come" Shinichi exclaimed.

"I'll be driving behind you" Sasori stated.

Deidara nodded his head, "Alright then, see you there"

**-x-x-x-**

Ichiro grinned widely at the blonde standing in front of him, "You got me a present?" He asked excitedly, his dark eyes looking around him hoping to find a wrapped present.

"It's more like you and Sora's gift, I hope you like it" He pulled the gift from around his back handing it to the now eleven year old male.

Quickly unwrapping the present his eyes widened at the gift, "Wow, it's your video game!" He yelled out in happiness.

"Yep, Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2" Naruto grinned. The band had hit a massive fan base, so big that they even had their own comic books and anime, even video games. Naruto never thought they'll become this popular but gladly accepts his fan base. Both Sora and Ichiro have been big fans of their video games so after whenever he can, Naruto gets them a game. "I hope you like it" He chuckled nervously.

"Of course, we always like your gifts Uncle Naruto" Sora exclaimed with a bright smile.

Naruto smiled happily, looking at them both it was as if only yesterday both twins were crawling in their diapers. His bright blue eyes gazed over at Hinata; she was currently conversing with Kiba and Kakashi. Naruto could tell she was truly happy over the years being with Sasuke, even Sasuke seemed happier.

He hasn't heard a word about Ino and Sakura since those many years ago. But he had heard from Deidara that Ino was trying to get back with him. Deidara on the other hand snubbed her when he saw her, which Naruto congratulated him for. As for Sakura…who knows what happened to her, to be bluntly honest no one really cared.

"We're here and we brought presents!"

Ichiro, Sora and the others turned their heads to see Deidara, Sasori and Shinichi standing in the doorway with boxes of presents stacked up against each other.

Both twins looked at each other before back at the presents. Twinkles were seen within their eyes as they rushed towards the three. Deidara and Shinichi laughed at their happy expressions, even Sasori couldn't help but to crack a smile. "I hope you liked the presents that we brought for you, yeah"

Hinata smiled, walking over towards her friends. "I'm glad that you could make it"

Deidara waved his hand in the air uncaringly, "It's nothing. You know I wouldn't miss this for the world" He pulled Hinata into an embrace, an embrace that Ichiro didn't miss. The young Uchiha didn't know about his mother's past feelings for Deidara nor of his for her, but he wasn't slow. Whenever he looked at Deidara he could see the distant look in his eyes, it's almost similar to the way his father looks at his mother.

It was love.

"Uncle Deidara can I talk to you" Ichiro asked the older male.

The blonde looked at Hinata before gazing down at the younger male, "Sure, I can always spare the birthday boy time, yeah" He placed his hand on Ichiro's shoulder pushing him along to a more private area of the house. Once the two were alone Deidara smiled down at the male, "What is it that you wanted to speak with me about?"

The raven haired male blushed lightly from embarrassment, "I…I wish that you were my father. Can't you be my father uncle Deidara?"

Deidara stared in shock; he honestly couldn't believe his ears. Ichiro wanted him to be his father. "Why do you want that, Ichiro?"

"Because you're there and you care about us. Father is never around; all he cares about is his stupid work. All of my friend's fathers are always there at our baseball games cheering them on but mine is never there" He took a pause before continuing, "But you are there. Can't you marry mommy?" He pleaded.

Deidara closed his eyes, clenching the inside of his mouth. He wasn't angry with Ichiro but it was displeased with the fact he knew he couldn't comply with Ichiro's wishes. He had no idea that the young child was thinking like this. "Ichiro, kid…listen, I understand that you miss you father a lot. And—"

"Look, he isn't even here for our birthday. But you are, that's a sign, right?" He asked with widened eyes.

He shook his head, "Listen, I can't…I mean well, I can't be your father. You already one who love you with all his heart, he'll do anything just to make sure you and Sora are happy. I know that he is busy a lot with work and you probably don't understand it right now but he has a lot of clients to deal with every day and some days he isn't always able to come home and play with you. But you're father cares about you and Sora a lot, you two are his world and he would do anything for you two" He explained with a soft smile. "Do you understand, yeah?"

Ichiro looked down as he slowly nodded his head, "Yes, I do…"

"Come on; let's blow out the candles Ichiro"

Deidara nodded his head, "Come on, both boys need to be present for the blowing out the candles, yeah" He grinned widely at the younger male.

Ichiro smiled halfheartedly, walking out where everyone else was residing. He stood next to his brother looking down at the vanilla flavored cake, his dark eyes gazing around the room at everyone surrounding him and Sora. The one person he wanted to see wasn't there…He just wished for this one moment…he would be there…

The door suddenly opened causing everyone to turn their heads and to their surprise it was Sasuke. "I'm home" He muttered, his black eyes staring at everyone in his home before focusing his attention to his two sons. "Happy birthday, Sora and Ichiro" He smiled softly at the two.

Sora immediately left Ichiro's side and ran towards his father, "Daddy! You're home"

"I decided to take the rest of the week off" He explained, coming into the home more until his eyes landed on his wife, "Hey" He spoke lovingly as he leaned forward kissing her on her lips.

"W-Welcome home" She blushed deeply when she heard Naruto and Shinichi whistle at the kiss. "I didn't expect you to be home"

"I couldn't miss my son's birthday. I know how important it is to them" His smiled widely, a very rare smile, directed towards Ichiro.

The younger raven haired male stared in shock at his father, "Father!" He cried as he ran towards him, wrapping his arms around his frame. "I'm sorry for always being disrespectful, I don't—"

"It's okay, I understand that you just wanted me around more" He ruffled his head; "You didn't eat the cake without me did you?"

Ichiro shook his head, "No"

"Good" Sasuke wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist, "I'm so lucky" He whispered into her ear softly. He really did feel lucky. A good wife and two great sons, he felt complete for once in his life.

"I'm lucky too" She smiled warmly at her husband and two sons. _"The story of my life started off rough, filled with complicated love. But now…my story has come to a good ending. I really am lucky" _She smiled brightly as she joined her husband, sons and friends at the kitchen table eating the birthday cake.


End file.
